El Amanecer de un Cambio
by Janeth Haruka
Summary: Michiru quería nada más que escapar de su vida ...y su matrimonio. La cabaña aislada de la familia parecía el único lugar para que ella encontrara la paz. Ahí conoce a Haruka quien entra en su vida para en ella encontrar el coraje para hacer cambios. La amistad entre las dos mujeres se fortalecera en un vínculo emocional e intenso.
1. Chapter 1 Caminos Cruzados

**Creo que soy una persona demasiado aprensiva cuando de historias que me gusta se trata; me pican las manos para traerla; así que siendo este uno de mis defectos pues salen a la luz en este espacio y como ya saben que soy malisima en cuanto a inspiración se trata pues me gusta cuando puedo traer historias de libros adaptadas a mis personajes preferidos; espero que nunca me demanden porque soy muy pobre.**

**Esta historia es de Gerri Hill que espero sea de su agrado y como siempre los personajes de Haruka y Michiru no me pertenecen y pues tampoco la historia...****Disfrútenla.**

**Ale lo prometido es deuda... :)**

**"EL AMANECER DE UN CAMBIO"**

**Capítulo Uno**

* * *

><p>Michiru la vio a través de los pinos y tuvo un momento de pánico. Se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos, pero se obligó a parar.<p>

Durante más de dos semanas, había estado haciendo este solitario paseo a lo largo del estrecho río y ni siquiera había vislumbrado a otro ser humano.

Sus instintos de ciudad se apoderaron de ella por un momento. Estaba sola y lejos de ayuda. Pero había visto a esta mujer antes, el pasado fin de semana.

Ella había estado casi en el mismo lugar, haciendo lo mismo. Lanzando piedras al río, mientras que un perro grande salpicaba dentro y fuera del rio, persiguiéndola.

En lugar de dar la vuelta en silencio, al igual que había hecho la última vez, ella decidió que seguiría caminando y con un poco de suerte, esta mujer no se daría cuenta de ella, y podría seguir con sus pensamientos. Eso era por lo que estaba allí, ¿no? Para ordenar su vida? Pero antes de que diera dos pasos, el perro mojado cruzó por el río hasta su lado. Él ladeó la cabeza con las orejas levantadas, luego corrió por el sendero hacia ella. Ladró una vez, luego se sacudió, salpicando a Michiru con agua fría del río.

"Alex! ¡No!"

Michiru levantó ambas manos y se alejó del perro mojado, su plan de pasar desapercibida se fue al infierno.

"Lo siento mucho. Él generalmente tiene mejores modales que eso", gritó la mujer desde el otro lado del río.

Michiru miró a través del árbol de pino hacia el otro lado y se encontró con unos cálidos y amistosos ojos verdes y forzó una sonrisa.

"Está bien," dijo, mirando hacia abajo a sus pantalones vaqueros perfectamente prensados y sin una mancha blanca, su calzado deportivo, ahora salpicado con gotas lodosas de agua. Dio un paso alrededor del perro, con la intención de desaparecer por el camino, pero se detuvo.

Nunca había sido intencionalmente grosera y no empezaría ahora. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, buscando en su cerebro confuso una conversación normal. "Estoy realmente sorprendida de encontrar a alguien aquí. Es la primera persona que he visto en semanas"

."Estoy acampando", dijo la mujer del otro lado del río.

Tenía las dos manos escondidas debajo de sus brazos y saco una libre para cepillarse el cabello que colgaba en sus ojos. "Soy Haruka Tenoh."

Michiru levantó una mano en señal de saludo. "Michiru... Kaioh," logró decir. ¿Debería haberse quedado con el nombre? pensó de repente.

"Bueno, encantada de conocerte, Michiru. Una vez más, disculpa lo de Alex allí." Con eso, ella le dio una palmadita a su muslo y silbó. "Vamos, Alex."

Con un rápido vistazo a Michiru vio como el perro se sumergió en el agua fría, saltando a través de las rocas hacia el otro lado. Esta vez, él roció con agua fría a su propietaria.

"Muchas gracias", oyó el murmullo de la mujer.

Michiru sintió una sonrisa involuntaria formarse en su cara mientras observaba el intento de la mujer de evitar que el perro la mojara. Sin más palabras entre ellas, Michiru observó mientras caminaban de regreso por el río, pasando al lado de la mujer con pantalones vaqueros gastados y botas de montaña, a diferencia de su propia vestimenta.

Ella finalmente continuó con su andar, en silencio reconociendo que era la primera persona con la que había hablado en dos semanas, a menos que contara la conversación formal con la chica de la tienda de comestibles en el pueblo.

Bueno, había venido hasta aquí para estar sola. Y principios de Mayo era el momento perfecto del año. La mayoría de los otros dueños de las cabañas no se aventuraban hacia las montañas hasta el Día de los Caídos.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y siguió caminando. Sabía que no se podía ocultar aquí por mucho tiempo. Las tropas vendrían en busca de ella pronto. Y realmente debía llamar a Hotaru. Su hija era la única que sabía dónde estaba, pero no la había llamado desde el día en que se fue. Se preguntó qué estarían pensando. Especialmente Seiya. Él probablemente estaba enloqueciendo. "Bien," dijo. "Espero que estés muy preocupado." Suspiró, la ansiedad sobre su futuro incierto casi la asfixiaba.

Nunca pensó que esto pasaría. Habían murmurado sobre las demás en el club de campo, pero nunca pensó que iba a terminar como ellas. Pero no era como ellas, se dijo. El ambiente del club de campo era tan pretencioso, algo que ella nunca se habría llamado a sí misma. Pero veinte años de jugar el mismo juego, cualquier cosa podría borrarse en uno. Dejó escapar una respiración profunda, la depresión amenazando con asentarse sobre ella otra vez, pero se negó a pensar en Seiya y en... la chica.

De repente se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos a lo largo del sendero. Redujo la velocidad cuando llegó al lugar donde la mujer y el perro habían estado. No había ni rastro de ellos. Caminó al comienzo del sendero, donde su coche estaba aparcado. Ella lo admiró desde el sendero. Un regalo de Seiya de esa Navidad. Negro y elegante. Nada de lo que jamás habría elegido para ella. Y ahora mismo, lo que representaba todo lo que odiaba de su vida.

"Hey".

Michiru saltó, su mano yendo a su pecho mientras la mujer y el perro se materializaron a su lado.

"Lo siento. Creí que nos habías oído."

"No, no, está bien. Estaba... sumida en mis pensamientos, al parecer." Michiru recogió su compostura y acercó tentativamente una mano para cepillar el pelaje del perro. "Van en un paseo?"

"Estoy sacando a pasear a Alex. Acabamos de conducir hasta hace un rato y tiene un montón de energía que quemar. " Entonces Haruka Tenoh hizo un gesto hacia el coche." ¿Es tuyo?".

Michiru se encogió de hombros.

"Genial. Pero no te ves como si estuvieras acampando", dijo Haruka, mirando los blancos zapatos deportivos, jeans y blusa bien planchados de la peliazul. "Debes pertenecer a una de las cabañas en Grant Grove". Michiru se preguntó si debía divulgar su información de esa manera, entonces se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo tonta. Esta mujer no le quería hacer daño.

"Sí. Mi marido... tenemos una cabaña allí. Estoy viviendo aquí arriba, de manera temporal, "dijo ella. Hasta que decida qué hacer con el resto de mi vida, añadió en silencio."

Viviendo? Debe ser agradable." Haruka se agachó y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Alex. "Yo sólo soy lo suficientemente afortunada para arrebatarle algunos fines de semana aquí y allá ", dijo.

"También eres de Fresno?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Sí. Tengo una casa simple, pero me encanta aquí arriba en las montañas. Subo al campamento cada vez que puedo"

"Seguramente no estás sola", dijo Michiru.

Haruka sonrió. "Bueno, está Alex." Ella nuevamente se agachó para acariciar al perro.

Michiru negó con la cabeza. "He estado en la ciudad mucho tiempo, supongo. Estoy teniendo dificultades para permanecer sola en la cabaña". Lamentó sus palabras tan pronto como las dijo. Ésta extraña no tenía necesidad de saber eso.

Michiru la miró, realmente la miró por primera vez. Corto cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado por el viento, camisa de franela metida en los pantalones vaqueros desteñidos, botas de senderismo, las manos metidas en los bolsillos casualmente. Ella estaba estereotipando tal vez, pero esta chica era lesbiana. Michiru oculto su propio cabello detrás de las orejas, hasta la mitad de la espalda muy su estilo de club de campo, y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, haciendo caso omiso de la evaluación de Michiru. "Prefiero estar sola, en realidad," dijo ella."Es una especie de escape de la vida real por aquí, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo", dijo Michiru. ¿No fue por eso por lo que estaba aquí? Para escapar de su vida?

"Bueno, voy a dejarte ir," dijo Haruka. "Necesito cansar a Alex un poco más o me mantendrá toda la noche despierta. "Ella le acarició la pata a Alex para que la siguiera.

"Espera," Michiru llamó. "Crees que te gustaría ir a cenar o algo así?" preguntó, sorprendiéndose así misma tanto como a la extraña.

"Cenar? Como esta noche?"

"Lo siento", dijo Michiru. "Supongo que has venido aquí para estar sola." Alejó su mirada. "Es sólo que no he hecho... hablado con nadie en dos semanas más o menos, y estoy a punto de volverme loca, supongo ", terminó en un apuro.

Haruka se rió, y Michiru le dio una sonrisa avergonzada."Está bien. Una cena sería bueno, siempre y cuando no te importe Alex", dijo Haruka.

"No. Por supuesto que es bienvenido. ¿Sabes dónde está la vieja casa de campo?"

"Está justo al lado de la carretera principal, no es así?"

"Sí. Vuelta allí. Estoy a dos caminos por ese carril. Gira a la derecha en trepador. Se trata de cuatro o cinco cabañas abajo", terminó, con su costumbre de hablar con las manos para conseguir lo mejor de su conversación y se las metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta todavía en movimiento.

"Está bien. Cerca de...las seis?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Sí, eso estaría bien", dijo Michiru. Observó a Haruka y Alex caminando, de nuevo hacía el agua, y ella se dirigió a su coche, agradecida de haber ido a la ciudad ayer y haberse surtido de provisiones. Frunció el ceño. Sobre qué en el mundo podría ella y Haruka Tenoh posiblemente poder hablar? Bueno, no importaba. Cualquier conversación sería mejor que su soledad forzada de las últimas semanas. Se había ido de la ciudad repentinamente, no se había dado cuenta de que echaría de menos a las personas. Se echó a reír en voz baja. Ella había invitado a una mujer a cenar, una extraña y lesbiana, lo más probable, y estaba tan emocionada como nunca había estado, ni siquiera cuando ella y Seiya tuvieron su primera cena.

"No", murmuró, volviendo su sonrisa en una mueca. No pensaría sobre Seiya. Tenía dos semanas pensando en él y... la rubia. Sacudió la cabeza, en lugar de eso, tenía que planificar una comida.

El filete y la patata asada eran prudentes. Ella serviría un vegetal, también, algo seguro como judías verdes. Quizás saltear algunas de las setas que había recogido. Ah, y una buena botella de vino. Sonrió. Por primera vez en semanas, no iba a pasar la noche sola.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka y Alex subieron las rocas a través del río y caminaron de vuelta a la tienda. Había estado saliendo durante los últimos tres fines de semana. Abril había sido frío, una mezcla de nieve y lluvia algunos días mientras el invierno aún permanecía. Pero este primer fin de semana de mayo, el sol se había dominado, y ella había escapado temprano y se dirigió hasta el pase al Parque Nacional cañón de los reyes, un poco del cielo que había encontrado unos pocos años atrás. Por lo general acampaba en el mismo lugar en esta época del año, pero cuando los turistas comenzaron a llegar en el verano, ella se movió más arriba, empacando la mayor parte de su material en la espalda, sólo por un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Se preguntó por qué no había rechazado la invitación de la cena de Michiru.

Haruka le había visto en el rastro el pasado fin de semana. Ambos días, ella había hecho callar a Alex y dejar que la mujer pasara de largo, pero hoy Alex se había escabullido antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Michiru le había parecido tan ansiosa por compañía que ella no había tenido el corazón para decir que no. Y sería bueno hacer un nuevo amigo. No era como si tuviera un montón de ellos. Un puñado, en el mejor caso.

"¿Qué piensas tú, Alex?" Ella le acarició la cabeza y luego cogió el hueso de perro que él pacientemente esperaba. Se relajó en la silla de jardín, mirando a los árboles gigantes, viendo nada, sólo escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Por alguna razón, la imagen de su madre cruzó por su mente. Ella se sobresaltó. No había pensado en ella en un tiempo muy largo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar un momento feliz de su infancia, pero los recuerdos eran difíciles de alcanzar. Siempre había dolor, llanto. Ninguna risa. Incluso ahora, como adulta, las ocasiones alegres eran pocas y distantes entre sí. No creía que era una persona infeliz. Ella no se etiquetaba a sí misma de esa manera. Ella estaba... satisfecha. Su solitaria vida con Alex era todo lo que ella deseaba. Pero se preguntó si diez, veinte años a partir de ahora, volvería a tratar de recordar momentos felices en su vida? ¿Habría alguno? O ¿de verdad siempre llevaría este dolor con ella? Alex dio un codazo a su mano y gimió, sus ojos inteligentes mirando los suyos. Sonrió y froto suavemente su cabeza. No, ella tendría recuerdos felices. Al igual que el primer día que trajo a Alex a casa y la había mantenido despierta esa noche, gimiendo hasta que por fin lo había dejado dormir en su cama. Se había acurrucado a su lado. No mucho ha cambiado desde entonces. Todavía era un cerdo de la cama. Se rió en voz baja. "Tú eras un bebé," le dijo ella. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchando. "No actúes como si me entiendes." En respuesta, él le puso una pata grande en su pierna. "¿Quieres caminar?"

Sus oídos se aguzaron y él prácticamente bailó a su alrededor hasta que ella se levantó de su silla. Sí, tendría buenos recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Una extraña amistad

**Capítulo Dos**

* * *

><p>Michiru no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba de la compañía de otra persona. Había hablado con su hija por última vez hace dos semanas. Desde entonces, sólo había tenido una breve conversación sobre el tiempo en el supermercado ayer. Francamente, estaba harta de su propia compañía y sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que esa era la razón por la que había invitado a una perfecta desconocida a cenar. Era algo que ella nunca habría hecho en su vida anterior.<p>

Puso en orden la cabaña, incluso dejando la aspiradora funcionar a través de la alfombra ya limpia en la sala de estar y apilando las revistas que había comprado ayer. Condimentó los filetes y todo listo, incluyendo el vaciado del carbón de leña de la parrilla y poniéndose fresca.

A las cinco, tenía todo listo para ir, se llevó una revista a la terraza y se relajó. Pasó las páginas, sin ver nada, de nuevo preguntándose sobre lo que ella y Haruka Tenoh hablarían. Finalmente puso la revista boca abajo y miró al alrededor de la terraza, encontrando consuelo en los árboles familiares que rodeaban la cabaña. Vio cómo las aves revoloteaban en lo alto de las ramas y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse.

A las cinco y media, se encontró escuchando el sonido de un coche y se dio cuenta de que si Haruka Tenoh no venía a cenar esta noche, ella podría muy bien estar al borde de un ataque. Por fin, vio un camión negro arrastrándose a lo largo de la carretera. Se levantó y corrió hacia la cubierta trasera para poner una cerilla al carbón, se dirigió por el camino y esperó.

"Has venido", dijo Michiru, pronunciando lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando Haruka se detuvo.

"¿Crees que me lo hubiera perdido?" preguntó Haruka a través de la ventana abierta. Alex pasó por encima de su regazo cuando ella abrió la puerta, meneando la cola mientras él olfateaba a Michiru, luego se volvió a inspeccionar la cabaña.

"No, es que... no importa", dijo ella.

Haruka se había puesto unos vaqueros negros y un suéter y Michiru suspiró. Había estado tan ocupada preparando todo, se había olvidado de cambiarse ella

misma.

A Madre y Ruth le habría dado un ataque si hubieran sabido que se había entretenido de esa manera! Despidió a sus pensamientos y señaló la cabaña con las manos. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Hermosa", dijo Haruka. "Me encanta el tallado."

Caminaron hasta el porche y Michiru abrió la puerta. "Te voy a mostrar alrededor, luego podemos sentarnos en la parte trasera de la terraza. Está todavía lo suficientemente caliente".

Entraron y la mandíbula de Haruka cayó.

"Este es de lejos mi habitación favorita," dijo Michiru.

La parte frontal de la cabaña estaba formada por ventanas casi en su totalidad, excepto la puerta principal. El techo abovedado, con el apoyo de vigas de madera natural, finalmente daba paso a los tragaluces. Un montón de ventanas adornando una pared, mientras una chimenea de piedra compartía espacio con una estantería incorporada en la otra pared.

"Jesús!", murmuró Haruka, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar boquiabierta a los tragaluces.

"Lo sé. Es un poco mucho", dijo Michiru. "Pero mi marido... bueno, digamos que odiaba quedarse atrás". Ella abrió el camino por un pasillo corto, las botas de montaña de Haruka haciendo clic en el piso de madera. "Sólo hay dos habitaciones", explicó.

Haruka asomó la cabeza en la habitación de invitados, y luego siguió a la aguamarina al dormitorio principal. Cada habitación, incluyendo la sala de estar, estaba impecablemente ordenada. Era difícil para ella imaginar que alguien había estado viviendo aquí por dos semanas seguidas.

Su propia casa, después de sólo un día, parecía más vivida que esto. Con las manos en las caderas, se volvió hacia Michiru. "Genial", dijo, esperando que pareciera sincero.

Michiru asintió, no siendo engañada ni por un minuto. Haruka lo odiaba. "Vamos a sentarnos afuera," dijo y abrió el camino a través del resto de la casa.

La cocina era la habitación favorita de Haruka, grande y espaciosa. Dos claraboyas arriba llevando el bosque al interior. Eso, por lo menos, parecía con vida. Una barra separaba la cocina del comedor y cuatro taburetes estaban perfectamente empujados debajo.

"Me gusta esto. Es cómodo", dijo refiriéndose a la cocina.

"Sí. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar. Tanto es menos que una tarea aquí", dijo Michiru.

Haruka captó apenas un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos. Su marido, sin duda. Ya sea que estaba en un divorcio o que había muerto y ella estaba de duelo. Su conjetura era el divorcio, pero no dijo nada.

Michiru hizo un gesto a una de las sillas, y luego tomó otra. "Tengo bistec," dijo ella. "Espero que eso esté bien".

Haruka sonrió. "Bistec es maravilloso. Por lo general opto por queso y galletas o simplemente sándwiches. Será agradable tener una comida de verdad aquí".

Michiru asintió, aliviada. Una cosa menos de que preocuparse. Pero ella se sentía incómoda. Se había olvidado de cómo entretener. Buscaba en su mente una conversación cuando Haruka se levantó.

"¿Quieres una cerveza? Tengo algunas heladas en el camión", dijo.

Michiru se llevó una mano nerviosa a la garganta. "Dios, me olvidé de ofrecerte algo de beber" murmuró. "Lo siento. Estoy fuera de práctica, me temo." Se levantó, sus manos hablando por ella.

"Siéntate. Tengo vino. ¿Está bien?" Haruka se rió ante el nerviosismo de Michiru.

"Vamos a dejar el vino para después. Te voy a traer una cerveza" dijo con facilidad.

Michiru la vio bajar sin esfuerzo por las escaleras y desaparecer alrededor del final de la cabaña, el perro a la derecha en sus talones. Trató de recordar la última vez que había tomado una cerveza pero no pudo. Seiya mantenía algunas en la casa, pero ella no las había considerado como algo para consumir. Y el club de campo, Dios! Las damas no pedían cerveza!"A la mierda el club de campo", murmuró.

Haruka volvió con dos botellas, todavía cubiertas con hielo picado, y Michiru vio un pedazo derretirse y deslizarse hacia abajo por la botella y se le hizo agua la boca. La cerveza es buena, pensó.

Haruka destapó la cerveza y se la entregó, y luego se relajó de nuevo en la silla. Podía decir por la forma en que Michiru sostenía la botella que esta era una nueva experiencia para ella y Haruka volvió a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo en la casa de esta mujer. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Michiru inclinar la botella y beber. Se sorprendió por los sonidos de placer que procedían de ella.

"Oh, Dios, esto es bueno", dijo Michiru. "No es de extrañar que los hombres lo beban todo el tiempo."

Haruka se rió. "Sabes, ellos ahora permiten que las mujeres las compren."

Michiru sonrió, también. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viniendo aquí?"

"Sólo el último par de años, a esta zona de todos modos. Vengo a acampar a menudo en el verano. Cuando un lugar se pone demasiado lleno de gente, yo busco un lugar nuevo".

Michiru esperó a la pregunta que ella sabía que iba a venir. "¿Y tú? No pareces del tipo actividad al aire libre, de verdad", dijo Harika.

"No. No creo que lo sea," Michiru estaba de acuerdo. "No sé qué tipo soy", continuó y las palabras parecían caer de ella. "Yo solía ser una madre, pero Hotaru creció y ahora está en la universidad". Hizo una pausa brevemente antes de continuar." Y yo solía ser una esposa, pero a Seiya al parecer ahora le gustan las rubias de veinte años de edad." La brisa trajo los sonidos de las aves, que se alimentaban de comida antes del anochecer y el dulce olor del bosque, y las dos miraron por encima de ellas como una ardilla masticaba un cono de pino y tiraba trozos alrededor de sus sillas."Lo siento," finalmente dijo Michiru. "Eso sólo... salió."

"Reciente?" Preguntó Haruka

Michiru asintió. "Es por eso que estoy aquí." Ella trató de sonreír. "Yo no podía quedarme allí y éste parecía el lugar lógico para llegar a... para arreglar las cosas. "

Haruka se inclinó y frunció el ceño. "No has hablado de esto con nadie? Con él?"

"No, me detuve en el dormitorio de Hotaru y le dije, eso es todo."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Dos semanas, ayer", dijo Michiru.

Haruka se echó hacia atrás, pensando que no era de su incumbencia, pero ¿desde cuándo eso la había detenido? "Escucha, no es asunto mío, pero yo no creo que sea muy saludable mantener algo así embotellado. Quiero decir, es probable que tengas que hablar de esto con alguien... un miembro de la familia, sino, un profesional".

Michiru se rió con amargura. ¿Cómo se atreve esta... mujer... a ofrecer su consejo? "Y tú eres una experta en matrimonios fracasados?" Las manos de Michiru se agitaban para hacer su punto. "Perdóname, y estaré estereotipando, pero dudo que esto te haya ocurrido alguna vez," dijo rápidamente.

Haruka trató de no sentirse ofendida por el comentario de Michiru. "Tu estereotipo estuvo correcto, pero no significa que yo no estoy familiarizada con relaciones fallidas. Lo veo todos los días ",dijo." En el centro de mujeres de Fresno"

"Trabajas allí? El refugio?"

"Refugio de mujeres es un término negativo. Es mucho más que un refugio, pero es eso. Es un centro educativo, más que todo".

"¿Eres una consejera?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Bueno, algo así, supongo. No estoy realmente en la nómina. Soy voluntaria allí. Ayudo dondequiera que se necesita; la línea de crisis, búsqueda de empleo, búsqueda de vivienda, y sí, la consejería. Trato, al menos ", dijo.

"¿Crees que necesito terapia?"

"Esto no es asunto mío, de verdad", dijo Haruka. "Lo siento, no he dicho nada", se disculpó.

"Yo estoy pidiendo tu opinión," dijo Michiru.

Harukan se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas. "Parece que estás huyendo, tal vez escondiéndote aquí ", dijo ella suavemente." No es saludable. No va a hacer que el problema desaparezca. Sólo va a escalar".

Michiru se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado. "Mi esposo y yo no hemos tenido sexo en más de un año ", dijo en voz baja." ¿Y sabes cuándo se me ocurrió que no habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales? No fue sino hasta hace un par de días ", continuó." Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta."Se volvió hacia Haruka. "¿No es extraño?"

Haruka no dijo nada, y Michiru continuó.

"Se suponía que debía estar en San Francisco hasta tarde. Yo había ido de compras con mi madre y Ruth, pero volvimos temprano. Los encontré en la cama", dijo en voz baja. Ella golpeó su pecho." Mi cama. Y yo no podía creer lo que veía. Eran..." Ella tomó una respiración profunda, y luego se hizo a si misma continuar. "De todas formas, ¿sabes lo que me dijo?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza."

'Esto no es lo que parece." Ella trató de imitar su tono sorprendido, pero su voz se quebró. Michiru inclinó la botella y vació la cerveza, luego se rió ligeramente. "Le dije que parecía que él se estaba cogiendo a una adolescente. Y esta chica se quitó la mano de la boca el tiempo suficiente para decirme que tenía veinte años ahora". Michiru dejó la botella vacía en la cubierta y suspiró."Así es como me enteré de que mi marido tenía una aventura. "

Haruka empezó a hablar, pero Michiru se lo impidió."Por favor no digas que lo sientes", dijo. "No podría soportarlo," susurró.

"Está bien." Haruka sacó un arrugado paquete de cigarrillos y se metió uno entre sus labios."¿Cuánto tiempo has estado casada?" Ella observó a Michiru mirándola mientras ella encendía la cerilla e inhaló una vez antes de ofrecer el cigarrillo a la peliazul.

Michiru se quedó mirando el cigarrillo por un momento, luego lo alcanzó. ¿Qué demonios? Ella había fumado antes, antes de casarse, pero Seiya le puso fin a eso. Inhaló el humo mientras éste le quemaba los pulmones, pero sonrió. "Veinte años", dijo mientras echaba el humo a través de sus labios."Un maldito largo tiempo"

Haruka murmuró." Sí. Un tiempo muy largo"

Michiru asintió. Movió su cabeza lentamente hacia Haruka. "¿Tienes otra cerveza?"

"Por supuesto." Haruka se levantó pero Michiru se lo impidió.

"Lo siento. Estoy siendo una terrible anfitriona." Michiru se puso de pie, también. "Yo no te he ofrecido nada para beber y trajiste tu propia cerveza y ahora estoy pidiendo una... "

Haruka se rió y sentó a Michiru de nuevo en su silla. "Relájate, ¿quieres?" Haruka volvió a desaparecer por la esquina y Michiru se levantó para comprobar el carbón. Estaba casi listo, así que fue a buscar las carnes. Estaba poniendo la segunda cuando la rubia volvió con cerveza fresca.

Ambas se acomodaron en sus sillas, miraban en silencio hacia el bosque ya oscurecido, y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza."No fumas, ¿verdad?" Haruka preguntó finalmente.

"No." Michiru se echó a reír. "Yo no bebo cerveza, tampoco", dijo mientras inclinaba la botella fría hacia sus labios

"Así que, has estado aquí dos semanas, has decidido algo?"

"He decidido que no echo de menos mi vida anterior", dijo Michiru después de dudar solo un momento."Quiero decir, no echo de menos a Seiya en lo más mínimo, pero eso sólo podía ser porque todavía estoy tan enojada. Estaba herida en un primer momento, por supuesto. Traicionada...¿quién no lo estaría? Pero ahora sólo estoy enojada, creo. " Michiru agarró la botella con más fuerza, pero continuó. "Es curioso que tomó algo como esto para darme cuenta de lo infeliz que he sido". Michiru se volvió hacia Haruka, a punto de pedir disculpas por la conversación, pero Haruka la detuvo.

"Soy un buen oyente," Haruka ofreció.

Michiru sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio. Necesitaba esto, ella se dio cuenta. Dos semanas de mantener estos pensamientos reprimidos dentro de ella habían pasado factura y estaba agradecida por la compañía de esta extraña esta noche. Michiru se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. "Creo que solo he estado yendo a través del movimiento del matrimonio durante veinte años. Me quedé embarazada inmediatamente. Yo era una nueva esposa y luego una madre y eso fue todo ", dijo." Eso fue todo. Me hice cargo de la casa, me hizo cargo de Hotaru, y en mi tiempo libre, pasando el rato en el club de campo con las otras esposas, incluyendo Ruth- ella es mi hermana- y mi madre ", dijo Michiru. Se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando sus brazos casualmente en sus muslos. "Quiero decir, eso era todo lo que sabía, al menos eso parecía perfectamente normal para mí", dijo. "Es que... nunca evolucionó en nada", admitió en voz baja. "Yo era una esposa y madre."

"Una gran cantidad de personas lo son", dijo Michiru. "No hay nada malo en ello."

"Oh, lo sé," dijo Michiru. "Es sólo que... debe haber más", susurró. "Tengo treinta y siete años de edad y siento que la vida me ha pasado, y yo no tengo mucho para demostrarlo. Quiero decir, tengo una hija maravillosa, muy brillante, pero yo estoy hablando de mí ", dijo ella, apretando su puño contra su pecho." Renuncié a mi juventud, me di por vencido en la universidad para convertirme en una esposa. Y entonces, de repente yo era una madre y eso fue suficiente por dieciocho años. Pero cuando Hotaru se fue de casa y comenzó la universidad, de repente ya no era una madre más. Yo sólo era una mujer. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que diecinueve años habían pasado y Seiya y yo estábamos de repente tirando juntos de nuevo, solos y éramos prácticamente extraños y no sabíamos cómo manejar la situación. ¿O yo no lo sabía? ", aclaró.

"¿Has tenido un buen matrimonio?" Preguntó Michiru.

Michiru se encogió de hombros. "No fue un mal matrimonio", dijo. "Nosotros no pelamos, si eso es lo que significa. Y nunca me faltó nada. Simplemente no había mucha pasión involucrada. Y no creo que Seiya y yo fuéramos realmente una pareja y amigos en nuestro matrimonio. Yo era la esposa que tuvo que cuidar de la casa y de Hotaru y él manejó todo lo demás ", terminó tristemente.

Haruka se levantó para atender a los filetes y Michiru no la detuvo. Ella estaba muy cerca de las lágrimas, y se tomó su tiempo para recuperarse. No podía llorar en frente de esta extraña. "Supongo que no habías sospechado sobre una aventura", dijo Haruka detrás de ella.

Michiru negó con la cabeza. "Debería haberlo hecho, supongo. Pienso ahora... su forma de vestir cambió, cenas de empresa donde no solía haber ninguna, horas tardías. Y, por supuesto, nuestra propia vida sexual se había reducido a nada".

Se dio la vuelta cuando Haruka se sentó de nuevo."Creo que estaba secretamente agradecida de que él no esperara sexo". Miró de nuevo a Haruka."¿No es eso horrible?"

"No. Pero bueno, yo nunca he estado casada. No sé cómo se supone que debe ser."

"Sin duda, has tenido algún tipo de relación a largo plazo", dijo Michiru. "Tienes qué? Treinta años?"

"Treinta y tres y no, no ha habido ninguna ", dijo.

Michiru la miró por un momento y luego miró hacia otro lado. "No voy a presionarte."

"¿Qué dice tu hija de todo esto?" Preguntó Haruka, desechando el comentario de Michiru.

"No se sorprendió," dijo, "lo que me sorprendió como el infierno a mí. Hotaru me dijo que yo no debía culparme a mí misma, que no era mi culpa. Esa fue probablemente la mejor cosa que ella podría haber dicho".

"Ella tiene razón, sabes. Él puede culparte y él puede que lo haga. Pero aun así, todos tomamos nuestras propias decisiones y las racionalizamos de la manera que necesitamos. Si él tiene que echar la culpa de la decisión que tomó, tú eres la elección lógica ", dijo Haruka." Sé que has oído esto antes: se necesitan dos para hacer que una relación funcione, pero sólo se necesita uno para destruirlo cuando uno se convierte en un desinteresado".

Michiru frunció el ceño y asintió. "Pero a veces pienso que yo fui la que se convirtió en desinteresada ", dijo en voz baja. Cuando Haruka empezó a hablar, Michiru se lo impidió." Vamos a comer ", dijo." La comida no es lo suficiente para pagar por la sesión de terapia que me parece estoy recibiendo".

"Lo siento", dijo Haruka.

"No, no", dijo Michiru, levantándose. "Tenías razón. Necesitaba hablar. Sólo lamento que se haya convertido en esto ", dijo, agitando sus manos," cuando lo único que pretendía era una cena informal".

"No me importa", Haruka le aseguró. "Y yo he visto suficientes mujeres ocultando sus sentimientos para saber que no es en absoluto saludable".

Haruka sostuvo el plato mientras Michiru levantó las carnes de la parrilla. La peliazul miró a los ojos de la rubia y sonrió." Ruth cagaría un ladrillo si supiera que el invitado está ayudando con la cena."

"Todo debe ser correcto y de acuerdo al reglamento?"

"Mucho", Michiru asintió. "Las reglas del club de Campo puede ser un poco rígidas, ya sabes." Haruka se rió.

"No lo sé." Detuvo a Alex en la puerta de la cocina cuando él las siguió adentro."Te dije que él era un invitado, también", dijo Michiru.

"Él va a mendigar", Haruka advirtió mientras Michiru abrió de nuevo la puerta para dejarlo entrar "Y entonces yo le daré parte de mi carne", dijo.

Colocaron sus platos estilo bufé y Michiru fue por el vino. "Si alguna vez conoces a Ruth o Madre, no te atrevas a decirles qué terrible anfitriona fui esta noche." Haruka sonrió. "No estoy acostumbrada a tener una anfitriona."

Haruka cortó su carne, luego se detuvo."¿Eres cercana a ellas?"

"A Ruth y Madre?" Haruka asintió y gimió cuando tomó su primer bocado de carne. "Bien," murmuró."Pretendemos ser cercanas", dijo Michiru, cortando su propia carne. "Ruth es diez años mayor que yo, así que no tenemos mucho en común." Hizo una pausa con el tenedor en la boca. "En realidad, creo que tenemos mucho en común. Ambas vivimos en la misma comunidad, los mismos amigos, el mismo club de campo. Misma madre. "Entonces ella sonrió." Ruth tiene dos hijos perfectos. Ángeles perfectos y perfectamente aburridos", dijo." Y yo tengo a Hotaru. "

"Y ella qué es?"

"Un espíritu libre", dijo Michiru. "Pero yo no la haría de ninguna otra manera. Hotaru tiene una mente propia y yo no tengo miedo de dejar que la utilice".

"Ella está ahora en la universidad?" Preguntó Haruka. Cogió el vino, volviendo a la carne.

"Segundo año. Tendrá veinte," dijo Michiru. "Y ella no tiene idea de lo que quiere ser, pero estoy agradecida de que ella está en la escuela". Michiru bebió su propio vino y asintió con la cabeza cuando Shawn fue a rellenarlo. "Yo no quiero que cometa el mismo error que yo y se case de inmediato y no termine la escuela".

"¿Por qué te casaste? Estabas embarazada?" Preguntó Haruka.

Michiru la miró, sorprendida por su franqueza. Para ser unas perfectas desconocidas estaban compartiendo bastante. Bueno, ella estaba compartiendo. Haruka no había revelado nada sobre su propia vida. Cuando ella no respondió, Haruka la miró con la boca llena de patatas y sonrió.

"¿Qué? Demasiado personal?"

"Quedé embarazada en nuestra luna de miel, supongo." Michiru recorto un pedazo de su carne y le ofreció a Alex, a quien Haruka había estado ignorando pacientemente. Michiru desestimó la objeción de Haruka con un gesto de la mano y le ofreció un trozo de pan.

"Lo has hecho", Haruka advirtió. "Él nunca te dejará en paz." Para probar su punto, él le puso una gran pata en el muslo y se quejó con Michuru. Sus ojos se encontraron y la peliazul permitió a Haruka hablar. Ella no lo hizo.

Michiru decidió que no estaría satisfecha hasta que Haruka compartiera algo de su vida, incluso si eso significaba ser un poco indiscreta. Después de otro pedazo de pan a Alex, dijo casualmente, "Dijiste que eres voluntaria en el centro de mujeres. ¿Qué haces... ya sabes, para ganarte la vida? "

Haruka inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y pensó ignorar su pregunta, pero Michiru debía sentirse casi despojada de sus capas de protección por todo lo que había revelado esta noche. Levantó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa."Yo no hago nada, de verdad", dijo.

Michiru se echó a reír. "Eres rica e independiente, ¿eh?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Más o menos".

Michiru miró fijamente. "Yo estaba bromeando."

Haruka se encogió de hombros otra vez. Ella siempre tenía un momento difícil con esta pregunta y era por eso que normalmente la evitaba. Se encontró con los ojos de Michiru y ellos le dijeron que ella no se retiraría sin una explicación. Ella levantó una ceja, Michiru alzó las suyas, y ambas sonrieron y tomaron su vino."Mi padre me dejó un negocio muy rentable cuando murió", dijo Haruka. "Entonces mi madre me dejó una suma bastante grande cuando murió".

"Lo siento", dijo Michiru automáticamente.

"No, fue hace mucho tiempo", dijo Haruka, desestimando su disculpa. "Ellos se divorciaron cuando yo tenía doce años, así que no era muy cercana con mi padre".

"Pero perder a tu madre, también", dijo Michiru, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Fue hace poco?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza, esta conversación se estaba acercando rápidamente al límite. "Fue sólo un par de años después de él, "dijo en voz baja." Yo tenía diecinueve años"

Michiru la miró, luego decidió que había olfateado suficiente. El tema era todavía obviamente doloroso para Haruka. "Lo siento, Haruka. No quise entrometerme," dijo ella.

Haruka la miró a los ojos por un momento y supo al instante que si alguna vez quería hablar con alguien acerca de ello, ella sería la elegida. Pero después de cinco años de terapia, se sentía como si hubiera hablado del tema hasta la muerte. No era como si fuera todavía una parte de ella."Yo no pienso mucho en ello nunca más", dijo la rubia. "Por lo menos, trato de no hacerlo."

"Lo siento", dijo Haruka inmediatamente.

"No, no lo hagas." Haruka apoyaba ligeramente su mano sobre el brazo de Michiru para tranquilizarla. " No fue mi intención. Es sólo... una historia muy larga, "dijo finalmente." Tal vez voy a compartirlo contigo en algún momento. "Entonces ella sonrió, tratando de aliviar su estado de ánimo." Si alguna vez me encuentro contigo otra vez, por supuesto".

Michiru sonrió también. "He disfrutado de tu compañía."

"Bueno, después de dos semanas, nadie lo había hecho", Haruka bromeó.

Michiru se echó a reír. "Ahora, yo no quise decir eso, y tú lo sabes."

Haruka insistió en ayudar con los platos, entonces, por consentimiento tácito, de nuevo se sentaron en la terraza y acabaron el vino. Haruka encendió dos cigarrillos y le dio uno a Michiru, quien lo tomó sin pensarlo. Se sentaron juntas en silencio y la peliazul creyó que este debía ser uno de esos silencios cómodos de los que había oído hablar y nunca experimentó.

Echó un vistazo a Haruka, que sostenía su copa de vino y un cigarrillo en una mano y frotaba la oreja de Alex con la otra. Cuando Haruka levantó la vista, Michiru sonrió y apartó la mirada de nuevo, satisfecha por primera vez en dos semanas.

"Mejor me voy", dijo Haruka finalmente.

Michiru asintió, no queriendo que se fuera, pero a sabiendas de que lo haría.

"Gracias de nuevo por la comida", dijo Haruka.

Estaban de pie una frente a la otra por un momento, y luego estallaron en sonrisas idénticas. Michiru siguió a Haruka alrededor de la cabaña a su camión y acaricio la espalda de Alex antes de que él se metiera en la parte delantera.

"Gracias por... escucharme hablar", dijo Michiru.

Haruka asintió. "La cena estuvo bien, valió la pena el precio", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, tal vez nos encontremos en algún momento", dijo Michiru. Quería invitar a Haruka otra vez, tal vez mañana, tal vez el próximo fin de semana, pero ella se sentía tonta. Eran dos mujeres que no tenían absolutamente nada en común. ¿Por qué en el mundo Haruka Tenoh querría verla de nuevo?

"Sí. Probablemente", dijo Haruka. Se metió y bajó la ventanilla y dijo lo que ella había estado pensando toda la noche. "Michiru, no te escondas aquí y pienses que todo va a desaparecer" Haruka dijo en voz baja. "Si necesitas hablar con un profesional, puedo recomendarte una buena."

Michiru se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. "Gracias. Yo no me voy a ocultar, sólo estoy tratando de reencontrarme a mí misma ", le aseguró." Hablando sobre eso contigo ha ayudado, también. " Haruka vio que Michiru estaba incómoda y deseó no haberla presionado.

En realidad no era su problema, de todos modos."Bueno, buenas noches entonces. Gracias de nuevo." Agitó la mano una vez mientras Michiru se quedaba mirándola.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Dejando de ocultarse

**Capítulo Tres**

* * *

><p>Haruka tiró el resto de su café en el fuego y mentalmente planeó su día mientras Alex esperaba pacientemente a que caminara. Hacía calor. Tal vez hoy empacaría un almuerzo y daría una caminata hasta las montañas.<p>

Siempre podía pasar y preguntarle a Michiru si quería ir, pero negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba Michiru lo suficiente, supuso, pero tenían poco en común. Michiru se veía tan... casada. Y de mediana edad, aunque Haruka nunca habría llamado treinta y siete de mediana edad antes.

Tal vez el matrimonio te hace eso. Bueno, no importaba. Michiru tenía un montón de equipaje para clasificar y Haruka realmente no era de las que ayudara con un matrimonio fracasado. Como Michiru había dicho, ¿qué demonios iba a saber de eso?

Michiru lavó la taza de café en solitario, luego procedió a aspirar la sala de estar ya limpia antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su obsesión era conseguir lo mejor deella.

Miró por las ventanas hacia el bosque. Estaba Haruka Tenoh bien? ¿Se estaba ocultando? Quizá. Apagó la aspiradora y dejó caer los hombros un poco. ¿Estaba lista para enfrentar el resto de su vida? Con determinación, salió de la cabaña hasta su coche, sin parar hasta que recupero su teléfono de debajo del asiento.

Lo había tirado allí hace dos semanas, con ganas de no hablar con nadie. Se recostó en el asiento y presiono el teléfono contra ella. Debería llamar a Hotaru, por lo menos. Tecleo los números, luego miró su reloj. Apenas las nueve: Hotaru probablemente estaba todavía profundamente dormida. Su saludo susurrado hizo a Michiru querer cerrar de golpe el teléfono.

"Es mamá", dijo.

"¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Hotaru, de repente sonando bien despierta.

"Por supuesto," dijo ella rápidamente. Luego se disculpó. "Siento llamar tan temprano." Podía escuchar las sabanas susurrando y sonrió, imaginando a Hotaru sentada con las rodillas dobladas hacia el pecho.

"Me están volviendo loca. Tía Ruth quería presentar una cosa de personas desaparecidas con la policía y... "

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué les dijiste?"

"Yo no quería decirles que estabas en la cabaña…Sabía que ellas estarían ahí inmediatamente... así que les dije que estabas alojada en un hotel para arreglar las cosas ", explicó Hotaru

Michiru dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Buena chica", dijo. "¿Has hablado con tu padre...?"

"Sí," Hotaru escupió. "¿Sabes que tuvo el descaro de negarlo todo? Entonces cuando le dije que me habías contado, él se enojó contigo por decírmelo. El colmo! "

"¡Crees que no lo sé," murmuró Michiru. "Escucha, Hotaru, sigue siendo tu padre", comenzó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir sin sonar demasiado sincera.

"No empieces, mamá. Sé que es mi padre. Yo lo quiero porque es mi padre, pero todavía tengo el derecho a estar enfadada con él ", dijo.

Michiru asintió, pensando que Hotaru estaba sonando demasiado crecida de repente. "¿Puedes mantenerlos a raya otra semana?"

"Será mejor que los llames", dijo Hotaru. "O por lo menos a la tía Ruth. Teme que hayas sido secuestrada o algo así. "

"Está bien, pero aún no estoy lista para tener compañía."

"Y llévate el teléfono adentro", dijo Hotaru. Después de una pausa, preguntó: "Mamá, ¿estás bien?"

"Yo estoy... mejor", dijo. Ella pensó en las palabras de Haruka, pero las volvió a negar. "Yo no estoy realmente escondiéndome, "ella dijo, tanto a Hotaru como a sí misma." Sólo trato de decidir lo que voy que hacer".

**QQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Pasaron un par de días antes que Michiru tuviera el valor de llamar a Ruth. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su decisión.

"Hemos estado muy preocupados! ¿Has perdido la cabeza?" Ruth exigió.

"Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas," murmuró débilmente.

"Bueno, has tenido tiempo. Ahora tienes que volver aquí y recoger los pedazos y hablar de esto con Seiya. Nunca he visto un hombre más angustiado ", dijo Ruth.

"Angustiado! ¿Qué? ¿No es su joven rubia lo suficiente como para consolarlo?"

"Oh, Michiru, no seas maliciosa", dijo Ruth. "Los hombres pasan por estas cosas. ¿Qué sabemos al respecto? "

"¡Dios mío! Esto no es la Edad Media!"

"Así que tuvo una indiscreción? ¿No crees que lo has castigado lo suficiente?"

"Una indiscreción?" Michiru gritó por teléfono. "Yo le he atrapado en mi cama con una joven rubia de veinte años y lo llamas una indiscreción?"

"Cálmate", dijo Ruth.

"No voy a calmarme", dijo Michiru entre dientes apretados. "Estoy enojada, Ruth. Enojada! Me ha mentido, he sido engañada y básicamente me ha hecho parecer una tonta. No voy a calmarme"

"¿Y qué? Vas a esconderte en algún hotel ahora? Regresa a tus sentidos! Tienes un matrimonio de veinte años en la línea! "

"A la mierda el matrimonio", murmuró y tuvo el placer de escuchar a Ruth jadear mientras colgaba. Arrojó el teléfono en el sofá y se echó hacia atrás, sus dedos masajeando su palpitante sien. Ruth era otra cosa. Como si Michiru regresaría corriendo y fingiría que nada había sucedido? Bueno, Ruth lo haría, obviamente, pero Seiya podía besar su culo! Soltó una risa amarga, aunque no tan amarga como la de la semana pasada, y se sirvió un vaso de vino.

Ella iría a la terraza y trataría de relajarse. Entonces tal vez un paseo. Y algo rápido para la cena. Era una noche demasiado bonita para estar dentro de la cocina. Entonces se relajaría en el sofá con la novela que había empezado el domingo."La vida es buena", murmuró y sonrió a su intento descarado de seguirse la corriente a sí misma.

Pero el viernes, ella realmente se sentía mejor. Le había dado permiso a Hotaru de decirles a todos que estaba en la cabaña y que ahora contestaría su teléfono si alguien tenía el deseo de hablar con ella. Eso no incluía a Seiya. Terminó su copa habitual de vino antes de su paseo, y luego se preguntó si Haruka estaría el fin de semana. Ella no estaría acampando en el mismo lugar, pero Michiru daría la bienvenida a su compañía. Tenía la necesidad de hablar de esto y Haruka parecía la elección obvia. Con una ligereza en su paso que antes le faltaba, agarró sus llaves. Se dijo que Haruka probablemente ni siquiera estaba allí y entonces sólo tenía que ir a dar una vuelta o algo así. Cualquier cosa para escapar de la cabaña por un tiempo.

Pero vio el camión negro estacionado cerca del río y de repente no estaba segura de que ella debería estar aquí. Haruka vino aquí a acampar para estar sola. Le había dicho a Michiru tanto sobre sí misma. Michiru se estaría entrometiendo en el tiempo privado de Haruka.

Con toda la intención de dar marcha atrás, pensando que la rubia podría aparecer mañana en la cabaña, casi atropelló a Haruka y Alex mientras caminaban por la carretera. Clavó los frenos, ojos cálidos encontrándose, aquellos ojos amigables que ella recordaba del fin de semana pasado.

"Casi te atropello", declaró Michiru innecesariamente cuando Haruka se acercó a la ventana.

"No me digas", dijo Haruka con una carcajada. "Buscándome?"

Michiru pensó en negarlo, pero era evidente que había sido así. "Yo tenía esta necesidad de una sesión de terapia, me temo... Pensé que te podía sobornar con la cena de nuevo. "

Haruka se cruzó de brazos y asintió. "Soy un buen oyente", dijo. "Aunque no hay la necesidad de un soborno". Hizo un gesto hacia su tienda de campaña con un movimiento de cabeza." Tengo una hoguera lista. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a tomar una cerveza? "

Michiru sonrió con alivio y asintió con entusiasmo. "Me encantaría".

Giró su coche por el camino de tierra y siguió a Haruka la corta distancia hasta la tienda, estacionándose detrás del camión negro. Michiru se levantó y se estiró, sorprendida de lo a gusto que se sentía. Y cómoda. Haruka le hizo un gesto hacia la única silla de jardín y después le entrego a Michiru una cerveza, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Lanzó un fósforo a las piñas del fuego y pronto los palos más pequeños estuvieron quemados.

El aire de la noche era frío con el sol habiendo caído por debajo de los árboles, y Michiru dio la bienvenida al calor del fuego.

"Tuviste una buena semana?" Preguntó Haruka.

Michiru vio como Haruka encendió los dos cigarrillos entre sus labios y ella aceptó uno sin lugar a dudas. "Tuve una... mejor semana", dijo Michiru. Dio una calada y cerró los ojos, dejando al humo deslizarse lentamente. "Llamé a Hotaru," ella dijo.

"¿Estaba preocupada?"

"No tanto como Ruth... y al parecer Seiya."

Haruka estaba en silencio, esperando que Michiru continuara. Le dio un codazo a Alex antes de que pudiera sentarse en su regazo."Jesús, todo este asunto", dijo Michiru, agitando sus manos en el aire. "Ruth cree que estoy loca por no salir corriendo de regreso a Seiya con el perdón en mi corazón. " Michiru frunció el ceño y miró a Haruka. "¿Puedes creer eso?"

Haruka asintió. "Por desgracia, sí. Lo veo todo el tiempo. Algunas mujeres piensan que, independientemente de lo que el hombre hace, son de alguna manera responsables y deben sentirse agradecidas de que él aún quiera continuar una relación con ellas. La mayoría están molestas por unos días, y luego vuelven arrastrándose como si hicieron algo mal".

"¡Exactamente! Y me niego a sólo olvidar esto como una crisis de mediana edad o algo así. He sido fiel ", dijo, golpeando su pecho." Y me merezco algo mejor ", terminó en un susurro.

"Sí, lo mereces." Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, y luego Michiru tiró lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el fuego.

"Sin embargo, me siento tan culpable."

Haruka levantó la vista, sorprendida por sus palabras.

"¿Por qué deberías sentirte culpable?"

Michiru se quedó mirando el fuego, casi con miedo de decir las palabras en voz alta. "Porque ahora tengo un razón para irme". Suspiró y apretó las rodillas contra el pecho, metiendo sus talones en el borde de la silla. "Yo he sido infeliz," dijo en voz baja. "Y he estado sola." Levanto la cabeza y finalmente miró a Haruka. "Y en realidad no era su culpa."

Haruka asintió, esperando a que Michiru continuara."No quiero pensar que lo llevé a esto, pero tal vez lo hice," dijo ella. "Yo no estaba interesada en el sexo o en él, y... Dios, nunca más hablamos". Ella suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose qué tenía Haruka que le hacía tan fácil decir estas cosas. "No creo que nos hayamos incluso gustado mucho mutuamente".

"Debiste haber estado enamorada de él en algún momento", dijo Haruka.

"Supongo que pensaba que lo estaba. ¿Por qué si no me habría casado?"

"Todos tus amigos se iban a casar, tu familia pensó que era simplemente perfecto para ti y así sucesivamente" Haruka ofreció.

Michiru dejó escapar una risa amarga. "Exactamente. Malditamente correcto, ¿no es así?"

"Y veinte años han pasado..."

"Sí," murmuró Michiru. "Y yo no quiero veinte más para escapar también." Permanecieron en silencio de nuevo, entonces la peliazul caminó hacia el enfriador de Haruka y sacó dos cervezas más para ellas y sonrió cuando vio dos cigarrillos colgando de los labios de Michiru mientras ella los encendía."¿Por qué el refugio?"

Sus ojos se encontraron a través del fuego y Michiru sostuvo la mirada de Haruka mientras tomaba el cigarrillo ofrecido."Lo necesité una vez," dijo la rubia en voz baja. "Es mi manera de pagar."

"Estabas en una relación abusiva?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza. "Mi madre lo estaba. Y yo Acababa siendo el saco de boxeo siempre que ella no estaba".

Michiru no perdió el dolor en la voz de Haruka aunque esto obviamente sucedió hace años. Deseó no haberse entrometido.

"Está bien", dijo Haruka, como si leyera los pensamientos de Michiru. "Yo no pienso mucho en eso y ciertamente no hablo de ello. Pasé cinco años de terapia." Se obligó a sonreír. "Creo que eso es suficiente."

"¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?" Michiru le preguntó con suavidad.

"Es una historia muy larga", dijo Haruka lentamente, en voz baja. "No le he dicho nunca a nadie, excepto mi terapeuta". Se preguntó por qué estaba considerando ahora la posibilidad de decirle a esta mujer, esta extraña. "Segura que estás a la altura?"

"Si quieres decirme," dijo Michiru en voz baja, inclinándose para poner otro leño al fuego del campamento. Miró el rostro de Haruka, preguntándose sobre qué era el dolor que había soportado esta mujer hace tantos años. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que Haruka finalmente hablara."Cuando yo era una niña, yo sólo pensaba que mi padre tenía un temperamento desagradable. Me golpeaba con la suficiente frecuencia para aprender cuándo callarme. Pero a medida que fui creciendo, y estoy hablando de nueve, diez años, me di cuenta de que no hacía más que buscar razones para golpearme. No sólo a mí, sino a ella también. Sobre todo a ella. " Haruka frunció el ceño con tristeza y Michiru deseó no haber sacado este doloroso tema. Hacia sus propios problemas parecer tan pequeños. "Tenía once años cuando mi madre finalmente lo dejó. Ella nos había arrastrado fuera de la vivienda, ambas ensangrentadas y magulladas", dijo la rubia, con la voz quebrada por el dolor y el miedo recordado." Y tenía tanto miedo de que ella fuera a volver con él, " susurró ella." Pero esta señora, esta consejera, se quedó con nosotros, hablando con mi madre todo el tiempo, lo que ayudó a la policía, al darnos una lugar para alojarse, consiguiendo a mi madre algún tipo de asesoramiento".

"Lo siento, te he hecho recordar esto," susurró Michiru. "No tienes que decirme."

Haruka se limpió una lágrima errante, avergonzada. "Eso fue ocho meses antes de que ella conociera a Bobby". Haruka levantó la vista y trató de sonreír." ¿Quieres toda la historia o estás lista para parar? "

"No quiero que pases por esto si es doloroso", dijo Michiru. "Sólo me preguntaba porque..."

"Debido a que habías revelado mucho acerca de ti y yo todavía estaba limpia," Haruka terminado para ella.

Michiru asintió, preguntándose cómo llegó a ser que estaban tan en sintonía con la otra a través de sus pensamientos."Algunas mujeres solo están atraídas por hombres abusivos. Mi madre era una de ellas. Bobby era...malo", susurró Haruka.

"¿Acaso abusaba sexualmente de ti?" Michiru susurró a su vez.

"Yo tenía dieciséis años cuando los golpes se convirtieron en toques. Al principio, yo estaba contenta de que se detuviera de golpearme. Pero, el día que intentó... violarme, lo golpee con todo lo que tenía. Oh, Dios, y yo odiaba a mi madre ", dijo Haruka. "Yo la odiaba por ponerme ahí, la odiaba por ser débil, la odiaba por sus noches de trabajo en que me dejaba sola con él". Haruka hizo una pausa, y luego añadió en voz baja: "Y yo la odiaba porque le permitió golpearla a ella también."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Me alojé con amigos, dormía en las calles. Me gustaba ir a casa cuando yo sabía que él no estaría allí y conseguir ropa y dinero y tal vez una comida. Le pedía que lo dejara. Ella tenía un buen trabajo, era enfermera en el hospital, ella no lo necesitaba. Pero no estoy segura que me creyera. Él siempre negó que él me había tocado". Haruka levantó la vista y Michiru vio las lágrimas a través de la luz del fuego y se entristeció por el dolor de la rubia. "¿Sabes lo que dijo? Ella dijo: _"Pero él me quiere a mí. '"_

Michiru no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Después de un tiempo, Haruka continuó. "De todos modos, me las arreglé para terminar la escuela con la ayuda de ella y un trabajo cocinando hamburguesas. Me gradué temprano y me fui tan lejos como para inscribirme en el colegio de la comunidad. Todo lo que quería era ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo e irme malditamente lejos de la ciudad. Pero yo no había cumplido aún los diecinueve años cuando llego la noticia de que mi padre había muerto. Nunca se había vuelto a casar y él me había dejado una casa pagada, un negocio y un seguro de vida muy agradable. "

"Eso fue grande de su parte", dijo Michiru secamente.

"Sí. Yo quería decirle al abogado que se lo metiera en el culo", dijo Haruka, recordando lo impulsiva que había sido ese día. "Pero llegué a mis sentidos. Pensé que me lo debía."

"Déjame adivinar," dijo Michiru. "Dejaste la escuela."

Haruka sonrió. "Era tiempo de celebrar," dijo ella. "Pero no dejé la escuela. No en ese momento", añadió, su voz cambiando de nuevo.

"¿Qué más pasó?" Michiru le preguntó en voz baja, aunque ya sabía que tenía que ver con la muerte de su madre.

"Fue apenas un mes después," dijo lentamente. "Recibí una llamada de mi madre. Ella dijo que estaba cansada de todo eso. No podía soportarlo más. "

Michiru se sentó en silencio, masajeo su garganta, con miedo de lo que se avecinaba.

"Ella dijo que me amaba, que lo sentía por todo, y que ella no quería morir sola, Haruka terminó en un susurro." Lo siguiente que oí fue un disparo" murmuró.

"Oh, Dios", dijo Michiru. "Haruka, lo siento mucho." Se levantó y se puso al lado de Haruka, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella con comodidad, mientras oía las lágrimas silenciosas de la rubia.

"Cuando la policía llegó, Bobby ya estaba muerto. Ella lo había matado antes de llamarme".

"Basta ya", dijo Michiru. "Eso es suficiente por esta noche", dijo en voz baja. Sacudió a Haruka en sus brazos como había hecho con Hotaru muchas veces en su vida. Por lo menos, ella todavía sabía cómo dar comodidad como una madre lo haría. Mientras Haruka lloraba, se le ocurrió que en realidad eran dos extrañas, dos mujeres cuyos caminos se habían cruzado. Pero le había dicho a Haruka secretos que nunca había soñado contarle a nadie, a nadie que ella realmente conociera. Y Haruka le había dicho cosas que ella había mantenido enterradas del mundo durante años. ¿Cómo era que dos desconocidas podían tratarse como si fueran viejas amigas?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Empezando los cambios

**katiadragon647 no se si llegué a tiempo, pero feliz cumpleaños :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

* * *

><p>"Así que entonces comenzaste terapia?" Michiru le preguntó a la mañana siguiente mientras se abrían camino por el bosque. Haruka había llegado a tiempo para el café, como había prometido.<p>

"¿Es una broma?" Haruka se agachó para tocar a Alex cuando se detuvo en medio del sendero. "Traté de gastar todo el dinero que todos ellos me habían dejado."

"¿Y lo hiciste?"

"Digamos que tenía muchos amigos en ese entonces", dijo Haruka y se volvió para sonreír a Michiru.

"Amantes?"

"Oh, sí. Un motón de amantes."

Haruka podía reírse de eso ahora. Parecía que fue hace una vida. Se detuvo y miró a Michiru. "Las drogas, el alcohol y las mujeres...", dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es un milagro haber sobrevivido."

"Dime," Michiru la animó, sintiendo la necesidad de que Haruka le hablara de ese momento de su vida.

"Si yo pudiera siquiera recordar la mitad de ello, lo haría." Giró la cabeza, miró a los árboles y habló en voz baja. "Me desperté una mañana y estaba mirando el cielo. Estaba en un terreno... un pastizal de algún tipo, y había una vaca de pie allí observándome. Cuando me senté, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Encontré mi coche a unos cien metros del camino, a un lado de la carretera y bloqueado, las llaves estaban en mi bolsillo". Se volvió hacia Michiru. "Hasta hoy, no tengo ni idea acerca de esa noche. Volví al único lugar que alguna vez me había ayudado. El refugio, como lo llamas. Ellos me presentaron un consejero y un terapeuta y a los probablemente les debo mi vida", dijo.

"Pienso en Hotaru", dijo Michiru. "Ella tiene diecinueve años ahora y no puedo imaginar que ella tuviera que pasar por todo lo que tú pasaste".

"Fue... muy difícil, sobre todo a esa edad", dijo Haruka. "Me convertí en alguien autodestructiva, como si yo estuviera tratando de matarme sin llegar a apretar el gatillo".

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Michiru, la madre en ella surgió mientras colocaba una reconfortante mano en el hombro de Haruka. La sonrisa de la rubia era genuina y permaneció ahí, dejando a Michiru continuar.

"Esa fue otra vida", dijo. "Casi como que me convertí en otra persona", dijo en voz baja. "Después de seis meses de consejería, me matriculé en la universidad de nuevo. Había gastado casi todos los centavos del seguro de vida de mi padre, pero todavía tenía su negocio y la casa. Yo no había tocado el dinero Bobby o el de mi madre. No quería hacerlo. Mi consejero me convenció en invertirlo, me dijo que con los años podría ser capaz de aceptarlo. Vendí el negocio y la casa y encontré a un corredor muy agresivo que me dijo que la industria informática iba a explotar ", Haruka echó a reír, pensando lo joven y tonta que había sido.

"¿Qué?"

"Cinco años más tarde, después de la terapia y de la universidad, comprobé las inversiones. De repente me convertí en rica", dijo." Trabajé durante un año en el mundo real, en un trabajo de verdad ", dijo. "Pero no necesito trabajar. No iba a tener hijos y tenía dinero más que suficiente. Mi agente me convenció para vender la mayor parte de mi capital y ponerlo en fondos de inversión, donde estarían a salvo. Así que dejé mi trabajo y me hice voluntaria en el centro y he estado allí desde entonces".

"Y has hecho voluntariado todos estos años?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Me trataron de poner en el personal hace años", dijo Haruka, "pero no vi el punto."

"Eso es muy admirable de tu parte..." Michiru comenzó, pero Haruka la detuvo.

"Oh, por favor. Yo no lo hago por palmaditas en la espalda", dijo la rubia. "Yo no necesito o quiero un cheque de pago y le debía a ese lugar mi vida. Sólo quería dar algo a cambio".

"Yo no estaba tratando de darte una palmadita en la espalda", dijo la aguamarina.

"Creo que, la manera en como la gente vive hoy, hubiera sido más fácil donar dinero. La mayoría de la gente lo haría así, de todos modos".

Michiru vio los ojos de Haruka alejarse y sonrió. "Pero tú das dinero, también", declaró.

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Tengo suficiente", dijo simplemente."Ya sabes, todas esas mujeres que vivían en mi barrio, ninguna de ellas con trabajos, incluyéndome ", dijo. "No conozco ninguna de ellas que ofreciera voluntariamente su tiempo para una causa real"

Ella asintió con la cabeza con tristeza." Incluyéndome. "

Haruka la miró por un momento, sorprendida por el arrepentimiento genuino que vio en sus ojos. "He encontrado que las personas que se ofrecen voluntariamente sólo por un sentido del deber no están haciendo a nadie un servicio". Sonrió para suavizar sus palabras. "Tiene que venir del corazón, algo que te importa. Algo en lo que crees"

"Tal vez sólo no he sido tocada por la realidad lo suficiente, ¿no?"

"No quise que te lo tomaras personal." Haruka la agarró del brazo cuando Michiru le pasó por delante. "El voluntariado no es algo que la mayoría de la gente piensa para hacer."

"No eres con quien estoy enojada." Agitó los brazos mientras hablaba, lanzando la mano de Haruka hacia un lado."Es toda mi vida. Me siento como que he perdido veinte años. Yo estaba más preocupada por lo que estaba pasando en el club de campo que en la vida real. Sorprendentemente, pensé que esa era la vida real". Le dio la espalda a Haruka y miró hacia los árboles. "Hacer las cenas a los clientes de Seiya una vez al mes. ¡Oh, qué alegría!", dijo sarcásticamente." El tenis tres veces a la semana con las otras esposas. Fiestas de cata de vinos para las chicas". Se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Haruka, sus ojos intermitentes de ira. "Todas esas veces sola con las demás esposas. Me pregunto qué era lo que los hombres estaban haciendo? "

"Lo siento."

"¿Crees que ha tenido amoríos todo el tiempo?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza. "No me preguntes eso. No es justo."

"Creo que él los tenía", dijo Michiru en voz baja.

"No hagas eso. No va a ayudar."

Michiru siguió caminando, sin tener en cuenta las palabras de Haruka. De repente estaba tan enojada con Seiya. Y con ella misma. Se dio la vuelta."¿Crees que me veo vieja?" preguntó ella.

"Vieja?"

"Me miré en el espejo el otro día y pensé, Dios mío, me he convertido en Ruth. Vieja y desaliñada."

Haruka sonrió. "No eres desaliñada. Te acabas de ver, ya sabes... casada."

"Muchas gracias. Pero no me siento vieja. Quiero decir, treinta y siete años de edad, no lo es, ¿verdad?"

Haruka abrió la boca para hablar, pero Michiru había continuado.

"Treinta y siete años es viejo cuando estás casado, pero cuando eres soltero, con treinta y siete todavía sigues joven. ¿Verdad? "

Haruka se rió. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a cortarme el cabello."

Haruka se quedó perpleja sobre el final que esta conversación había tomado. Michiru extendió la mano y acarició el rubio cabello de Haruka. "No tan corto. En ti se ve muy bien, pero eso sería demasiado drástico para mí". Tocó su propio cabello, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, como había sido durante los últimos veinte años. "Algo diferente", murmuró. "El cambio puede ser bueno."

"Supongo".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru observó desde la cocina como Haruka se instaló en una de las sillas de jardín en la terraza. Alex encontró una vieja pelota de tenis destrozada y la dejó caer con expectación en el regazo de la rubia. Cuando ella tiró la pelota en el bosque detrás de la cabaña, Alex saltó de la cubierta de un salto, esquivando los árboles de pino mientras corría. Bajó la temperatura del horno. El pollo estaría listo muy pronto y quería disfrutar de la proximidad de la noche sin tener que preocuparse acerca de la cena.

"Ven aquí. Te tengo una cerveza."

Michiru sonrió. Que inesperada amistad se había formado con esta mujer en tan corto tiempo. Para ella, de todos modos. Se preguntó qué estaba consiguiendo Haruka de esto. Parecía que todo lo que hacía era escuchar y ofrecer aliento cada vez que ella se salía en una de sus tangentes sobre Seiya.

Haruka nunca la presionaba, sólo ofrecía sugerencias.

"Ya basta de eso", dijo en voz alta. "Estoy harta de hablar de él."

Haruka estaba encendiendo algunos cigarrillos cuando Michiru salió y le entregó a la peliazul uno sin perder el paso con Alex.

"Él no está para nada cansado", comentó Michiru.

"No, en absoluto." Haruka pasó la mano húmeda sobre sus pantalones vaqueros y esperó que Alex dejara caer la pelota de tenis en su regazo de nuevo. Después de varios paseos por el bosque, Alex se cansó y se sentó en la parte inferior de la escalera, la pelota de tenis encajada entre sus patas delanteras.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras la oscuridad descendía sobre ellas, entonces Michiru hizo la pregunta que había estado molestándola.

"Haruka?"

"Hmm?"

"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué eres... como eres?"

"Por qué soy como soy?"

"Quiero decir, ¿crees que eres gay por tu padre? ¿O Bobby?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Esa sería la respuesta fácil, supongo. Pero, sinceramente, nunca he estado atraída por los chicos".

"¿Nunca?"

"Pues no."

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando ... ya sabes."

Haruka se rió. "Dieciséis".

"Dieciséis?"

"Ella tenía veinte años y yo estaba locamente enamorada", explicó Haruka.

"Duró dos semanas. Luego ella se fue y volvió a la universidad y tuve mi primer corazón roto".

"Pero aun así. Dieciséis?"

"Sí, bueno, crecí rápido", dijo Haruka secamente.

"Lo siento. No quise decir..."

Haruka levantó una mano para detener la disculpa de Michiru. "Está bien. Cuando yo tenía veinte años, me sentía como si ya hubiese vivido toda mi vida".

Michiru dejó que el silencio se asentara entre ellas de nuevo, solo siendo interrumpido por la boquilla de la botella de cerveza. A Haruka claramente no le gustaba hablar de su vida. Lo poco que Michiru había aprendido, era lo que había encontrado sólo en partes y piezas. Pero los recuerdos eran obviamente dolorosos para la rubia y ella los había mantenido enterrados. Tal vez ahí es donde pertenecían.

"Yo no quise ser brusca, Michiru."

"No tengo derecho a hacer las preguntas personales que hago. Lo siento."

Haruka se quedó mirando hacia el bosque, parte de ella deseaba compartir tanto con esta mujer. Pero la práctica de ocultarse a sí misma y su vida de los demás tenía una sujeción segura en ella.

No hacía amigos fácilmente. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara. Pero Michiru era diferente. Había desnudado su alma ante ella y la rubia sentía que le debía algo a cambio.

"Ya te he dicho más cosas sobre mi vida de lo que nunca le he dicho a nadie. Sólo es doloroso", explicó.

Michiru miró a esos ojos llenos de tristeza y extendió la mano apretando la de Haruka con comodidad.

"Vamos a comer, ¿eh?"

"Gracias." Haruka sonrió con alivio y dejó que Michiru la levantara. Había encontrado a lo largo de los años que si no se detenía en su pasado, podía mantener la depresión que amenazaba con acorralarla. A veces se cernía sobre ella tan densamente, estaba segura de que no iba a ser capaz de luchar contra ella. Pero entonces, algo iba a pasar, alguien vendría al centro de mujeres en busca de ayuda, alguien en cuyo dolor Haruka podría centrarse y el dolor se iría de nuevo.

"Vamos, Alex," Michiru llamó.

"Lo estropeas peor que yo", Haruka reprendió.

"Tonterías. El daño ya estaba hecho hace mucho tiempo."

"De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿por qué sólo te mendiga a ti?"

Michiru sonrió dulcemente mientras Alex se apartaba por ella. "Porque soy débil."

QQQQQQQQQQQ

* * *

><p>QQQQQQQQQQQQ<p>

Cuando Haruka se volvió por un segundo plato, este estaba casi tan completo como la primera vez, Michiru se echó a reír.

"Déjame adivinar. No cocinas?"

"Yo sé cómo usar el horno de microondas."

"Comidas congeladas?"

"Mmm. Estas patatas son geniales", dijo Haruka dando un bocado. "Yo como fuera", explicó. "El almuerzo y la cena. Me salto el desayuno."

Michiru sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación. "El desayuno es la comida más importante del día", citó.

"Pero yo no tengo hambre en las mañanas. Sin embargo en el almuerzo, me muero de hambre."

"Me pregunto ¿por qué?" Michiru dio a Alex el último de sus rollos e ignoró el jadeo de Haruka.

"Yo iba a comer eso!"

"¿Cómo podrías comer otra cosa?"

"¿Cómo puede él? Ese fue el tercer rodillo que vi que le das."

"Bueno, está prácticamente muerto de hambre," Michiru murmuró mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero.

Haruka sonrió. No estaba acostumbrada a tales bromas ligeras con nadie. Ella realmente disfrutó de la cena y la compañía de Michiru Su estado de ánimo oscuro de antes había desaparecido. Se acercó al fregadero y sacó a Michiru del camino con un empujón de la cadera.

"Déjame entrar".

"Eres la invitada," Michiru protestó.

"No, no lo soy. Ahora, siéntate."

Michiru volvió a llenar las copas de vino y vio como Haruka lavó los pocos platos de la cena y puso las sobras en el refrigerador. Era agradable ver a Haruka sonriendo de nuevo. Michiru mentalmente juró que no le haría a Haruka más preguntas sobre su pasado. Si Haruka se sentía cómoda con ella, ella lo haría por sí misma. Y realmente no importaba. Lo que había pasado era pasado.

"¿Por qué no vienes a cenar el próximo viernes cuando te despiertes?"

"No puedo seguir comiendo tu comida."

"Por supuesto que puedes. Cocino de todos modos, puedes muy bien comer conmigo también." Cuando Haruka no respondió, Michiru continuó. "Para el momento de armar tu tienda de campaña, dudo que siquiera tengas el tiempo para cenar".

Haruka no se volvió para enfrentarse a Michiru mientras secaba el último de los platos y la peliazul se perdió la expresión de diversión en la cara de la rubia. Queso y galletas eran su cena normal los viernes en la noche. "Así que tú cocinas la cena todas las noches?"

"No. Sólo cuando tengo compañía."

Haruka se volvió con la ceja levantada, pero sonrió cuando se encontró con los ojos de Michiru. Estaban brillantes y casi bailaban con placer y Haruka no se atrevió a rechazar la invitación.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios...poco a poco la historia se ira poniendo mas interesante<p>

Que esten bien


	5. Chapter 5 Llegando la Caballeria

**Capítulo Cinco**

Michiru estaba poniendo la cazuela en el horno cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta del coche. Miró el reloj, luego sonrió con placer. Haruka había llegado temprano. Bueno. Tal vez podría hablar con ella en una caminata rápida.

Aliviada de que su semana de silencio forzado había terminado, agarró un paño de cocina y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para conseguirse con Haruka.

Pero no era la rubia quien le devolvió la mirada a través de la ventana. Fue Ruth, con Madre en el remolque.

"Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho?" Michiru miró fijamente a Ruth, luego a Madre."Tu cabello", señaló Ruth. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"Oh." Michiru acariciando sus ahora cortos cabellos. Ella tímidamente metió un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja y se obligó a sonreír a Ruth. "Me sentía como para un cambio."

"Un cambio? Te ves como de dieciocho años," Ruth espetó.

"Muchas gracias. Sólo estaba apuntando a los veinticinco años," Michiru replicó.

"Chicas", madre advirtió. Pasó junto a Ruth y agarró ambos brazos de Michiru. "Creo que tu cabello se ve muy bonito, querida. Me recuerda a cuando eras joven".

"Gracias", murmuró.

"Por supuesto, si utilizaras un secador y rizador de cabello, podrías deshacerte de los infantiles rizos". Replico la madre de Michiru

"Si yo quisiera usar un secador y rizador de cabello, pude haberlo dejado como estaba." Michiru no iba a dejar que su madre dijera la última palabra y fue recompensada con un gesto brusco de ella.

"Bueno, voy a buscar un whisky, querida", dijo su madre, poniendo fin a su conversación sobre el corte de cabello.

Michiru comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y luego se detuvo y se volvió, con las manos en las caderas."Espera un minuto. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó finalmente.

"Hemos venido a hacerte entrar en razón, por supuesto", explicó Ruth. Echó su suéter en el sofá y se instaló en un extremo. "Voy a conseguir el vino."

"Mira, no estoy muy de humor para compañía. He estado disfrutando de mi tiempo", dijo Michiru débilmente. "Y yo realmente no quiero hablar de Seiya."

"Por supuesto que necesitas hablar de ello." Dijo la hermana de Michiru

"Ruth, yo no las invite aquí." Ella levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros. "Estoy bien, de verdad," dijo, tratando de suavizar sus palabras.

"Estás bien? ¿Llamas a esto bien? Te estás volviendo tan delgada, que ni siquiera te ves saludable. Y tienes abandonado a tu marido, haces caso omiso a tus amigos y familiares, y te dices... "

"¿Abandonado?" La voz de Michiru levantó una octava mientras callaba a Ruth.

"Me escapé", dijo entre dientes.

"¿No crees que lo has castigado lo suficiente?"

"Oh, Ruth, no empieces con eso." Michiru negó con la cabeza, en dirección a la cocina para tomar una bebida .Ella quería algo mucho más fuerte que el vino. Se puso de pie en la cocina, con las manos temblando de ira. Cómo se atrevían a venir aquí y hablar con ella de esa manera? Como si ella fuera la del problema. ¿Dónde estaban sus palabras de consuelo? Su compasión por una mujer que había sido engañada? Quería gritar de frustración y golpear la encimera con los puños. Pero en cambio, se acercó a la puerta de atrás y se quedó en el bosque, contando en silencio hasta diez mientras se calmaba. Esto era así con ellas. Nada fuera de lo común, de verdad. De hecho, tanto Ruth como madre habían hecho un hábito esto de aparecer sin previo aviso varias veces a la semana. No sabía por qué la sorprendió que hubieran conducido hasta la montaña. Sacó la botella de vino que había enfriado para la cena y sirvió dos copas. Suspiró. Ella había estado esperando una noche tranquila con Haruka. Estaba ansiosa por ver su reacción a su corte de cabello y Michiru quería lucir la ropa nueva que había comprado. Había derrochado en un par de pantalones vaqueros nuevos y dos suéteres e incluso se atrevió a comprar un par de botas de montaña, iguales a las que Haruka usaba.

"Michiru?"

"Ya voy, mamá." La aguamarina hizo una seña con la cabeza a la botella de whisky. "Sírvete". Michiru en silencio le entregó el vino a Ruth, y luego bebió casi toda su copa de un trago.

"¿Sabes lo que las mujeres dicen en el club?" empezó Ruth

"Realmente no me importa, Ruth."

"Es obvio que no. Pero están diciendo que estás teniendo tu propio amorío. ¿Por qué sino te quedarías lejos? "

"Sí, ¿por qué en realidad?"

"¿Qué te pasa?"Ruth exigió. "¿Estás teniendo una aventura?"

"Por supuesto que no!" escupió Michiru. "Yo estaba enojada, Ruth. Quería alejarme de él. Quería estar sola".

"Bueno, has tenido tiempo. Necesitas volver, seguir adelante con tu vida."

"No estoy lista para volver, Ruth."Michiru se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, deseando tener el descaro de decirle a Ruth que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, deseando tener el valor de enviarlas de vuelta por la montaña.

"Michiru, los hombres hacen este tipo de cosas", dijo Ruth en voz baja. "¿Qué es lo que realmente sabemos de ello? Los hombres son diferentes".

Michiru giró alrededor, sus ojos azules penetrantes sobre Ruth. "¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte de su parte? Caminé hasta mi casa, a mi habitación y los encontré en la cama," susurró ella, con los dedos golpeando su pecho con cada palabra. "No sólo los encontré en la cama, Ruth. Los encontré en...el acto". Se alejó de Ruth, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas." En mi cama," repitió.

"Lo siento."

"Sí, bueno, gracias." Michiru dio a Ruth una sonrisa sarcástica. "Realmente aprecio esa sinceridad. "

"¿Qué quieres que diga? Cometió un error, estoy de acuerdo. Pero no se puede tirar un matrimonio de veinte años, la familia y amigos, el club de campo, sólo para ocultarte aquí. Estamos hablando de personas".

"El club de campo? Realmente no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Esto se trata de mí, Ruth", dijo Michiru, golpeando su pecho. "De mí. Yo no me preocupo por el maldito club de campo. No me preocupo sobre Seiya. Tengo que cuidar de mí misma por una vez."

Ruth la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que Michiru se alejó."Te escucho hablar y es como si no te conociera, Michiru."

Michiru asintió. "Tienes razón. Siento que me estoy conociendo a mí misma, en realidad. Y creo que me gusto cada día más".

"Creo que necesitas ayuda profesional", Ruth sugirió secamente. "Por supuesto, no en Fresno. Tendrás que ir a San Francisco".

"Sí, no queremos que nadie hable."

"Michiru, lo digo en serio."

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Ruth? Seguramente, no viniste todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para darme una conferencia" Hizo un gesto hacia la cocina. "Con madre, mucho menos."

"Estamos muy preocupados por ti, Michiru."

"Tonterías," dijo la peliazul en voz baja. "¿Te preocupa lo que la gente está pensando y Madre sólo le preocupa sobre en cuanto tiempo tendrá su primer whisky ".Ambas levantaron la vista cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y madre salió con una botella de vino en una mano y un vaso de whisky en la otra.

"Pensé que podrían necesitar una recarga."

Michiru suspiró y se llevó la copa fuera. "Supongo que van a quedarse la noche."

"No te hemos visto en un mes, querida. Ruth y yo pensamos que nos quedaríamos contigo el fin de semana".

Michiru asintió. Genial. Se pasarían el fin de semana hablando de lo tonto que era esconderse aquí. De cómo iba a perder su maravilloso matrimonio si ella no volvía. Levantó la vista con alivio cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta de la camioneta. Haruka. Al fin. Medio esperaba que ella no se detuviera cuando encontrara el otro coche en la calzada.

"¿Esperas compañía?" Preguntó Ruth, estirando el cuello para ver por las ventanas.

"Sí. Haruka. Una amiga", explicó Michiru, corriendo hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Encontró a la rubia todavía de pie junto a su camioneta, una mirada vacilante en su rostro, pero sonrió cuando Michiru llegó hasta ella.<p>

"Mírate! Te ves muy bien". Dijo Haruka, extendió la mano y casualmente revolvió el pelo de Michiru.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Oh, sí",

Mihciru sonrió. "Definitivamente lavarlo y usarlo. Ahora tengo un extra de cuarenta y cinco minutos después de una ducha".

Después de la última hora con Ruth, los ojos sonrientes de Haruka parecían el cielo y Michiru apenas resistió el impulso de abrazarla. La rubia hizo un gesto a la casa. "Alguien envío a las tropas?"

"Ruth y Madre están aquí, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón " explicó mientras se agachaba para acariciar a Alex, que se frotaba contra su pierna.

Haruka asintió. "Entiendo. No te molestaré con la cena, entonces."

"No te vayas", insistió Michiru.

"Esto es algo familiar. Yo no debería estar aquí."

"No seas tonta." Michiru agarró el brazo de la otra mujer y bajó la voz. "Ellas me han torturado durante una hora. No creas que te voy a dejar salir de aquí tan fácilmente".

La voz de Michiru le estaba tomando el pelo, pero Haruka vio la angustia en sus ojos. Asintió de nuevo. "Está bien, pero me debes una".

"Sí, y yo voy a pagar el doble si tienes una cerveza allí," dijo Michiru, mirando alrededor de Haruka a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

"Por supuesto". Haruka levantó una ceja burlona a Michiru. "Pero, ¿es seguro para ti ser vista bebiendo cerveza?"

"Sí. Las reglas del club de campo no se aplican aquí."

"Gracias a Dios." La rubia destapó sus cervezas y brindaron con ellas con un saludo alegre antes de beberlas.

"Ahhh," Michiru suspiró. "Gracias". Luego bajó la voz. "Me temo que ya me he aprovechado de nuestro vino para la cena".

"Está bien. No espero una cena de lujo."

Entonces Haruka hizo un gesto a la cabaña."¿Ellas?"

Michiru sonrió a Haruka, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Haruka la había hecho sentir a gusto. Se sentía en control de nuevo. Se sentía como si pudiera enfrentarse a Ruth sin estar a la defensiva.

"Toda la vida he hecho las cenas de lujo para los clientes de Sseiya. Creo que he terminado", declaró la peliazul. "Vamos. Te voy a presentar."

Haruka vaciló y volvió sus preocupados ojos hacia Michiru quien sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le tocó el brazo. "No te preocupes. No muerden".

_Espero_, añadió en silencio. Cuando Michiru abrió la puerta principal, Alex entró sin cuidado y ambas escucharon el jadeo de Ruth.

Sonrisas idénticas aparecieron en sus bocas, luego en sus ojos, antes de que Haruka lo llamara de regreso.

"Ese era Alex," Michiru explicó a Ruth. Tiró a Haruka detrás de ella y le señaló con sus manos a Ruth y Madre. "Mi hermana Ruth y mi madre, Gayle". Otro gesto nervioso de la mano golpeó a Haruka en el brazo. "Esta es Haruka."

Haruka entró en la sala de estar, extendió la mano hacia Ruth, que amablemente le dio un suave apretón. El apretón de Gayle fue un poco más firme, aunque igual de breve."Mucho gusto." Haruka fue recibida con una fría mirada de Ruth y la simple indiferencia de Gayle.

"Haruka se va a quedar para la cena". Dijo Michiru; Ella se sintió obligada a iniciar la conversación. Aunque no tenía ningún tema en mente y miró frenéticamente a Haruka por ayuda.

"Una cerveza, Michiru?" La voz de Ruth destilaba sarcasmo. "Mi Dios, te has rebajado uno o dos escalones. "

Michiru sintió a Haruka tensarse a su lado y rápidamente se volvió hacia Ruth y le dio una breve carcajada."En realidad, creo que la cerveza es muy refrescante." Sus ojos se encontraron con Haruka y le dieron una disculpa silenciosa.

"Haruka, ¿cómo conociste a nuestra Michiru?" Preguntó Gayle.

"Supongo que usted es dueña de una de las cabañas de aquí," Ruth ofreció.

"Desgraciadamente no", Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, soy dueña de una tienda de campaña."

Michiru cubrió su sonrisa con la mano, observando en silencio el intercambio.

"Una tienda de campaña?"

"Para acampar", explicó Haruka. "Yo vengo los fines de semana."

"Y duerme en una tienda de campaña?" Gayle preguntó lentamente.

"Sí."

Michiru bebió de su cerveza, sorprendida de encontrar que Haruka parecía estar disfrutando hostigar a Ruth y Madre.

"¿Y cómo conoció a Michiru?" Preguntó Ruth.

"Ruth, Haruka y yo nos conocimos en uno de los senderos," finalmente habló Michiru, haciendo caso omiso de las cejas de Ruth, ya disparándose al techo. "Bueno, Alex nos presentó." Ella y Haruka compartieron una sonrisa y la peliazul deseaba desesperadamente que Ruth y su madre no estuvieran aquí. No se dio cuenta lo mucho que había estado esperando la compañía de la rubia y estaba decepcionada de que no estarían solas en ningún momento.

"Afuera en lo senderos?" Ruth repitió. "Por lo que sólo has conocido a Haruka desde que empezaste a...vacacionar?"

"¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo?" Haruka fue incapaz de mantener la boca sin una sonrisa cuando miró a Michiru.

"Vacaciones de mi matrimonio, tal vez."

"Michiru, no puedo creer que te estés tomando esto tan a la ligera." Ruth miró fijamente a Haruka. "Y esto no es algo que necesite ser discutido delante de un extraño".

"Haruka no es un extraño, Ruth. Ella sabe todo acerca de Seiya y su sórdido asunto."

Ruth sacudió la cabeza. "No voy a hablar de esto con ustedes ahora."

"Bueno. No tengo realmente el estado de ánimo para esto, de todos modos." Michiru miró impotente a Haruka cuyos cálidos ojos eran comprensivos y amables. Nunca debería haber dejado que Haruka se quedara para la cena. Era una tortura suficiente para ella. ¿Por qué debía ponerla a pasar por esto?

"Haruka, ¿por qué no te sientas?" Gayle ofreció. Acarició el sofá junto a ella y la rubia a regañadientes se trasladó para reunirse con ella."Ahora, háblame de ti. ¿Qué es lo que haces para ganarte la vida?"

"Ah, bueno..." empezó a decir, con los ojos lanzándose rápidamente hacia Michiru. Sintió los ojos de Ruth en ella, en sus pantalones vaqueros desteñidos y arrugada camiseta y Haruka se movió inquieta. Tanto Gayle como Ruth la miraron con recelo.

"Usted trabaja no?" Ruth preguntó finalmente. "No se ve como un ama de casa."

"¿Usted tiene un marido, Haruka?" Preguntó Gayle.

Michiru estaba harta de las preguntas y, finalmente intervino. "Haruka pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el centro de mujeres. Ella es voluntaria allí".

"El refugio?" Preguntó Ruth, sin molestarse en ocultar el disgusto en su voz. "Lleno de mujeres borrachas que han sido golpeadas por sus maridos igualmente ebrios. Es su propia culpa para empezar. No puedo creer que realmente haga voluntariado en un lugar como ese".

Michiru esperaba una protesta inmediata de Haruka, pero fue sorprendida por la media sonrisa en su rostro."Lamentablemente, hay mujeres así," la rubia estuvo de acuerdo. "También hay un montón de niños inocentes involucrados y mujeres muy jóvenes que no saben cómo manejar un esposo abusivo. Luego están las mujeres que han estado casadas quince, veinte años y sus esposos se convierten en extraños y comienzan a golpearlas sin razón aparente".

Ruth tuvo la buena gracia de ruborizarse un poco cuando la voz de Haruka se suavizó, pero Michiru quería estrangular a Ruth de todos modos. El timbre del horno sonó, salvando a Ruth.

"La cena", dijo Michiru. "Vamos a preparar la mesa."

"Yo te ayudaré." Haruka estaba de pie antes de que Michiru pudiera protestar. Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró, las dos soltaron un suspiro.

"Lo siento mucho", comenzó Michiru.

"No es tu culpa. Sólo son... muy tensas".

"¿Eso crees?" Michiru sacó la cazuela del horno mientras Haruka llevaba los platos. Ellas fácilmente se esquivaron entre sí, mientras colocaban la mesa, la mujer mas alta añadió el toque final al encender las dos velas.

"Me debes una por esto, por cierto."

Michiru levantó la vista, pero los ojos de Michiru se burlaban. Se relajó y empujó a Haruka lejos con un golpe rápido de su cadera."Todavía tenemos que sobrevivir a la cena", advirtió la aguamarina.

* * *

><p>Tanto Ruth como Madre empujaron la comida alrededor de sus platos, inspeccionándolos.<p>

"Michiru, ¿qué demonios es esto?" Preguntó Ruth.

"Cazuela vegetariana. Seis verduras diferentes, con pasta y queso feta."

"Ya veo. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Michiru miró a Haruka. "Porque esa fue la cena que había planeado para mi amiga y para mí. Si recuerdas, no tenía ni idea de que ustedes venían".

"Le vendría bien algo, querida", dijo Gayle. "Es un poco soso."

"Me encanta", dijo Haruka, levantándose para volver a llenar su plato. "Alguien quiere repetir?"

Michiru escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano mientras tanto Ruth como madre rechazaban la oferta. Haruka la miró a través de la habitación y le guiñó un ojo.

"Usted nunca dijo si estaba casada, Haruka", dijo Ruth. "¿Hijos?"

Haruka sonrió. "Sólo Alex." Dio otro mordisco a la cazuela. "Ningún marido."

"Ya veo." Ruth miró con desaprobación a Michiru, pero esta no le hizo caso. Se puso de pie, llevando su plato al fregadero, enojada con Ruth y Madre por estropear su cena prevista con Haruka.

Se hizo un silencio alrededor de la mesa y Ruth y Madre observaban a la rubia terminar su segunda ración de la cena. Haruka finalmente puso su tenedor sobre la mesa, consciente de los ojos en ella."Eso fue genial, Michiru." Haruka se puso de pie, también. "No me gusta comer y salir corriendo, pero me tengo que ir. Si Alex no consigue su caminata, estará despierto toda la noche". Haruka llevó su plato al fregadero, guiñando un ojo de nuevo a Michiru.

"Uh-huh, claro." Michiru sonrió ante el intento de excusa de Haruka. "Y no te atrevas a ofrecerte a lavar los platos ", susurró.

"Los invitados no lavan los platos, Michi," bromeó la rubia en voz baja. Michiru se aclaró la garganta y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia Ruth y madre de nuevo. "Bueno, déjame salgo".

* * *

><p>Después de unos rápidos adiós a Ruth y Gayle, escaparon por la puerta trasera y ambas soltaron un suspiro colectivo de alivio."¡Qué agradable comida", dijo Michiru con sarcasmo.<p>

"Sí. Estimulante conversación, también."

"Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por eso."

"No te disculpes. Se acabó y sobrevivimos." Haruka metió la mano dentro de su camioneta en busca de cigarrillos. "¿Quieres uno?"

"Mejor que no." Pero miró con nostalgia el cigarrillo que colgaba de la boca de Haruka.

"Compartimos?"

"¿Te importa?" Preguntó Michiru, alcanzado el cigarrillo encendido.

Haruka se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el camión, mirando a Michiru. Ella parecía tan diferente de la mujer que Haruka había conocido hacía sólo unas semanas. No sólo su nuevo corte de cabello, sino también la forma en que se movía, esa racha de desafío en sus ojos.

"Oh, me había olvidado de lo que puede hacer un cigarrillo para aliviar el estrés." Michiru pasó el cigarrillo de nuevo a Haruka y vio como ella lo puso entre sus labios.

"Bueno, si estás pensando en pasar el fin de semana con ellas, tal vez debería dejar unos pocos". Haruka pasó el cigarrillo de nuevo a Michiru. "Ellas se quedan el fin de semana?"

Michiru asintió. "Probablemente hasta el domingo."

"Suertuda".

"Podrías venir mañana para el desayuno? ¿O el almuerzo?"

Haruka se rió. "No tientes a la suerte."

"¿Qué tal el domingo?" preguntó Michiru esperanzada.

Haruka negó con la cabeza. "Tengo que volver antes de tiempo. He descuidado mi corral lo suficiente."

Michiru asintió y observó como Haruka y Alex se disputaban el asiento. Se dio cuenta que se sentía estafada. Ella había estado esperando pasar el fin de semana con la rubia y en su lugar, estaba atascada con Ruth y Madre.

"Hey," Haruka llamó desde la carretera. "Amo tu cabello, te queda hermoso."

Michiru sonrió y se despidió con la mano, luego obligó a sus pies a llevarla al interior. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para el interrogatorio de Ruth."¿Dónde demonios la encontraste?"

"Te lo dije, en los senderos".

Michiru pasó por delante de Ruth hacia la cocina, sirviéndose un whisky inmediatamente. Respiró hondo y esperó que Ruth continuara. "Oh, Michi, simplemente no puedes invitar a extraños a tu casa. Nunca se sabe qué tipo de personas están ahí fuera. Y ella duerme en una tienda de campaña, por el amor de Dios! "

"Eso es lo que hace la gente cuando vienen aquí para ir a acampar, Ruth. Duermen en una tienda de campaña." Michiru abrió el grifo para enjuagar los platos de la cena, con la esperanza de que Ruth se cansara de esta conversación y la dejara.

"¿Ella siquiera tiene trabajo? Dios mío, y el refugio. Sabes qué tipo de personas se encuentran en el refugio? ¿Qué puedes tener en común con esa mujer? " Ruth exigió.

Michiru se volvió hacia Ruth y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenían ella y Haruka en común? Nada, realmente. Nada de lo que podría poner sobre la mesa, al menos. Ellas simplemente disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. "Nos hemos convertido en amigas, es alguien con quien puedo hablar."

"Alguien con quien hablar? ¡No puedo creer que le dijiste a un completo extraño acerca de tu matrimonio. ¿No tienes vergüenza? "

Michiru se volvió rápidamente, sin pensar en sus manos enjabonadas. "Vergüenza? Mi marido se estaba cogiendo a una chica de veinte años, en mi cama".

"Oh! Michiru!"

"Oh, Ruth, supéralo." Michiru volvió a sus platos, cansada de esta conversación.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka echó otro leño al fuego, y luego se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Se sentía inquieta. Y Alex no era de ayuda. Él aún tenía demasiada energía que quemar e incluso en la oscuridad, él quería que le tirara la pelota de tenis. Recogió la pelota, ahora mojada con baba de perro, y la lanzó hacia él de nuevo.

Miró las tres botellas de cerveza vacías al lado de su silla y cogió el arrugado paquete de cigarrillos. Realmente no sabía lo que le pasaba. Normalmente disfrutaba de este tiempo de silencio junto al fuego, lejos del estrés de su vida.

Era Michiru, admitió. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo la mujer, si Ruth la tenía acorralada o no. Haruka se sorprendió de lo rápido que ella y Michiru se había convertido en amigas. No tenía un montón de amigos. Unos pocos en San Francisco, Amy principalmente, y sólo un puñado en Fresno. Eso era todo.

Haruka sabía que era su culpa. Ella no quería la cercanía de la gente. Por lo general, eso sólo le traía dolor. Pero ella era diferente. Ella parecía tan desesperada ese primer día que el entrenamiento en el centro de mujeres había sido olvidado. Simplemente había querido ayudar. No había pensado que en realidad Michiru la quisiera... o necesitara como amiga. O que ella llegaría a pensar en la peliazul como una amiga. Una amiga que esperaba ver los fines de semana.

Quizás era por eso por lo que estaba tan inquieta. Apenas habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar y no se había dado cuenta de cuán rápido se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de ella. Alex finalmente se sentó, la pelota de tenis escondida de forma segura entre sus patas, y la rubia arrojó el resto de su cigarrillo en el fuego. Tal vez tomaría una caminata mañana. Una bonita y larga caminata donde podía dejar vagar su mente. Después bajaría la montaña. No tenía ningún sentido quedarse hasta el domingo, pensó.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru vio la preocupación y la compasión en los ojos de Haruka y sonrió con cansancio, dejando entrar a esa rubia a la cabaña. -"Que tienes?" Dijo Haruka

"Nada. Sólo una noche de sentir lástima por mí misma." Haruka la siguió a la cocina y aceptó el café que aún no había pedido. Se quedaron allí en silencio, cada una mirando a la otra.

"Te extrañé." Michiru finalmente rompió el silencio.

"¿Sí?"

Michiru sonrió. "Sí."

"Trabajé hasta tarde", explicó Haruka. "No me gusta tratar de poner la tienda de campaña en la oscuridad, por lo que sólo conduje temprano esta mañana. "

"Podrías haberte quedado aquí en la cabaña, sabes."

Haruka se estiró y bajó la mirada hacia Michiru. "¿Por qué has estado llorando?"

Michiru se volvió, avergonzada.

"Me puedes decir," instó la rubia.

Michiru se dio la vuelta y se encontró unos cálidos y dulces ojos sobre ella. "Me sentía perdida y sola... deprimida".

"¿Por qué no me llamaste? Yo habría venido."

Michiru cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "No es tu responsabilidad estar aquí para mí."

"Michiru, eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Ellos vienen cuando se necesitan."

La aguamarina no podía detener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, y no trataba de ocultarlas. "Y yo que pensaba que no tenía ningún amigo en el mundo."

Haruka puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de Michiru y la atrajo hacia sí, ella vaciló sólo un breve segundo antes de relajarse por completo en los brazos de la mujer más joven.

"Síndrome Pre Menstrual", explicó Michiru. "Mis emociones están por todo el lugar." Susan finalmente se retiró de los brazos de Haruka. "¿No crees que es extraño? Nosotras, quiero decir."

"Extraño?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Esta amistad que parece que hemos encontrado. Quiero decir, somos tan diferentes, diferente pasado, estilos de vida diferentes. Sin embargo, yo siento que te conozco desde hace años".

"Eso es sólo el envase", dijo Haruka. "Una vez que quitas todas las envolturas, sólo somos dos personas, despojadas de nuestras barreras de protección". Haruka caminó hacia el lavabo y enjuagó la taza. "Pero yo sé lo que quieres decir. Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en una calle en Fresno, dudo que nos hubiéramos dado una segunda mirada".

Michiru asintió, sabiendo perfectamente bien que lo que decía era verdad. "Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí."

"Yo también."

Michiru se apartó del mostrador, tratando de sacudirse su humor sombrío. "Hotaru está subiendo hoy. Realmente quiero que la conozcas".

"Estaré esperando por eso. ¿Y cómo te ha ido el fin de semana?" pregunto Haruka

Michiru se echó a reír. "Las dos están convencidas de que he perdido la cabeza. ¿Has desayunado?"

"Sí. Seiya ha llamado?"

"Por Ruth, él me está dando mi espacio. Presumiblemente hasta que regrese a mis sentidos."

Haruka vio como Michiru jugueteaba con el paño de cocina en sus manos.

"¿Has decidido alguna cosa?" pregunto la rubia

"He decidido que soy una cobarde", dijo Michiru con cansancio.

"Tú no eres una cobarde, Michiru."

"Entonces yo debería ser capaz de llamarlo y decirle que quiero el divorcio."

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Tienes miedo de estar sola?" Michiru se encogió de hombros. ¿Tenía miedo?" Michiru, no huyas de esto. No sólo va a desaparecer."

Michiru levantó la vista y miró a los ojos vecinos. "¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás practicando tus técnicas para aconsejar?"

"Lo siento. No me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo."

"Necesito un amigo, Haruka. No necesito un maldito terapeuta." Michiru lamentó sus palabras tan pronto como las dijo.

Haruka encubrió sus ojos, pero no antes de que Michiru viera el dolor allí. Se maldijo en silencio a sí misma y a las hormonas que la recorrían salvajemente. El Síndrome Pre Menstrual era siempre una excusa para ser una perra. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y Michiru rogó ser perdonada. "Lo siento", susurró. "Eso no fue justo. Sé que estás tratando de ayudar".

Haruka asintió, pero pasó un buen rato antes de que sus ojos se suavizaran. "Tengo que ponerme en marcha, de todos modos. Alex tiene mucha energía esta mañana."

Michiru quería rogarle que no se fuera, pero Haruka ya estaba en la puerta de atrás.

"Haruka?"

"Nos vemos más tarde, Michiru. Voy a llevar a Alex a una caminata."

* * *

><p>Antes de que las lágrimas pudieran brotar de nuevo, Michiru corrió al baño y se quitó la ropa. De pie bajo la ducha caliente, trató de entender por qué había arremetido contra Haruka sin razón aparente. Pero ella lo sabía, no? Ella quería esconderse aquí. Quería huir de su vida. Y ella sabía que Haruka no se lo permitiría. Pero tenía miedo. Y tenía todo el derecho a tenerlo, se dijo. ¿Qué sabía ella de vivir por su cuenta? Haruka había estado haciéndolo desde que era una niña, pero ella siempre había sido atendida por otra persona. Y no sabía lo que iba a hacer.<p>

Haruka siguió a Alex a lo largo del camino, tratando en vano de olvidarse de la pequeña mujer. Estaba más enojada con ella misma de lo que estaba con Michiru. La aguamarina tenía miedo, lo sabía y no tenía derecho a presionarla. Eventualmente Michiru tendría que tomar una decisión... o Seiya lo haría por ella. Tal vez eso era a lo que le tenía miedo, que Seiya tomara otra decisión que afectaría el resto de su vida. Se detuvo para dejar que Alex nadara y tomó un largo trago de agua de su botella. Era un día cálido y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Si iba a conocer a Hotaru hoy, suponía que tendría que ducharse y estar algo presentable. Esperaba que la estación de guarda bosques tuviera sus duchas abiertas. Si no, un baño de esponja tendría que ser, pero no dejaría de ir.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Hotaru y Mamá Michiru

**Capítulo Seis**

"¡Mamá! Te ves genial!"

Michiru regresó el abrazo de Hotaru con entusiasmo. "Estoy tan feliz de verte."

"Tu cabello! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" exigió.

"Quería darte una sorpresa."

"La tía Ruth va a cagar un ladrillo cuando te vea", dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa.

"Ella ya cagó uno, me temo. Ella y la abuela estaban aquí el pasado fin de semana." Michiru llevó la bolsa de Hotaru en una mano y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija."Te estás volviendo más alta."

Hotaru se echó a reír. "No me has visto en más de un mes. Además, creo que estoy pasando la etapa de crecimiento".

Michiru arrojó la bolsa de Hotaru en el sofá antes de pasar por la cocina y entrar a la cubierta. Hotaru levantó los brazos al cielo y respiró hondo."Se me había olvidado lo hermoso que era aquí arriba". Señaló la maceta de geranios que Michiru había colocado afuera. "Intentando volverme una ama de casa, mamá?" "¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para mí?" Hotaru se puso las manos en las caderas y estudió a su madre. "Mejor que tener al jardinero venir y hacer las flores, ¿no es así ?"

"Supongo". Michiru vio como Hotaru la estudiaba.

"¿Estás bien, mamá?"

"Estoy mucho mejor de lo que estaba hace un mes." Luego sonrió. "En realidad, me siento muy bien. A pesar de lo que piense tu tía Ruth".

"¿Y qué piensa la tía Ruth? Que deberías arrastrarte y pedir perdón?"

"Algo por el estilo". Michiru sonrió a su hija. "Cuando creciste tanto?"

Hotaru dio a su madre una sonrisa de medio lado. "Por favor. Tengo casi veinte años."

"Sí. Prácticamente una anciana," murmuró la peliazul. "¿Quieres un poco de té helado?"

"De hierbas?"

Michiru rodó los ojos. "De hierbas?"

"¿Por lo menos es descafeinado?"

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por tu salud?"

"Me estoy haciendo mayor. Tengo que cuidar de mí misma."

Michiru se rió de la evidente seriedad de Hotaru. "Bueno, no es descafeinado. Esperemos que esta vez no te haga daño". En la puerta de la cocina, se volvió hacia Hotaru. "No te has vuelto vegetariana, ¿verdad? "

"No. Estoy ahorrando eso para cuando tenga treinta años."

"Bien. Porque tenemos carne para la cena. He invitado a un amigo, también."

"Un amigo?" Hotaru se apresuró a su madre. "Como un amigo hombre?"

"No, como una amiga."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, de verdad. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Nada. Simplemente no te recuerdo haciendo algo con un amigo, que no sea, ya sabes, el grupo de lo de la cata de vinos".

"Tienes razón. Y ella definitivamente no es de ese grupo. La conocí aquí, en realidad."

Hotaru se echó a reír. "Ahora estás recogiendo extraños. ¿Qué pensaría la tía Ruth?"

Michiru sonrió. "Ella se reunió con ella la semana pasada." Le entregó a Hotaru el vaso de té. "¿Qué?"

"Has cambiado."

Michiru suspiró. "Sí, supongo que sí."

"Quiero decir que en el buen sentido, mamá. Pareces... más joven. Tengo miedo de decirlo, pero más feliz, también."

Michiru sintió alivio. Ella medio había esperado que Hotaru hiciera eco de los sentimientos de Ruth, que había cambiado tanto, que ni siquiera la conocía."Gracias. Ruth dice que he cambiado mucho."

"Oh, mierda, ¿qué sabe la tía Ruth?"Michiru sonrió.

"Hace dos años no te hubieras atrevido a usar esa palabra delante de mí."

"Hace dos años yo era una niña."

Michiru se echó a reír. "Oh, sí, se me olvidaba. Ya estás toda crecida ahora."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Michiru se sentó en su camioneta con la calefacción encendida, acurrucada en un chándal. Las duchas estaban de hecho desbloqueadas y abiertas. Sin embargo, no pudieron advertirle que no había agua caliente. Alex se puso de pie al lado de la puerta, con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro mientras la miraba por la ventana."Tengo frío", dijo, y ladeó la cabeza. "No actúes como si lo entiendes."Él se quejó una vez, luego se tumbó, sin dejar de mirarla. Se apartó el cabello húmedo y luego salió a terminar de vestirse, saltando en un pie mientras intentaba ponerse los calcetines."¿Qué estás mirando?" preguntó a Alex.

Tenía que darse prisa. Eran más de las tres y sabía que Michiru la estaría esperando. Sólo esperaba que el estado de ánimo de la peliazul hubiera mejorado desde esta mañana. Cambió sus pantalones por unos vaqueros limpios y se metió en sus desgastadas zapatillas Nike.

Seguía sin poder ahuyentar el frio e hizo sufrir a Alex con el calentador mientras conducía a la cabaña de Michiru."Muy bien, ya," murmuró mientras Alex subía sobre su regazo cuando se detuvo. Siguió a Alex a la parte trasera y se encontró con Michiru y Hotaru en la cubierta.

"Haruka". Sus ojos se encontraron y ambas se sorprendieron de lo que se podían comunicar con una sola mirada: "Viniste".

"¿Pensabas que no lo haría?".

"Siento lo de antes".

"No te preocupes". Haruka alejó la mirada y se volvió hacia Hotaru. "Soy Haruka Tenoh. Encantada de conocerte."

Hotaru le tendió la mano y agarró a Haruka con firmeza. "Hotaru Sterling Kaioh; Aunque usted no es lo que me imaginé que sería una nueva amiga de mamá"

"Lisa!"

Haruka y Hotaru se rieron."Bueno, me esperaba la típica presumida tipo club de campo."

Haruka sonrió. "Definitivamente no soy material de club de campo." Levantó las cejas hacia Michiru."¿Cerveza?"

"Por favor."

"Hotaru? ¿Quieres una cerveza?"

"Oh, no creo que ella beba..." Michiru comenzó, pero Hotaru rápidamente la interrumpió.

"Me encantaría".

"¿Te encantaría?" Michiru miró fijamente a su hija. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Oh, mamá, por favor. Tengo casi veinte años."

Haruka las dejó discutir. Hotaru no era en absoluto lo que ella esperaba. No había ropa de fantasía ni maquillaje, no había evidencia de su crianza de club de campo. Era muy parecida a Michiru, aunque su cabello era mucho más oscuro, largo y recto. Haruka se detuvo, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. No, seguramente no. Así que Hotaru vestía como una lesbiana? Muchas chicas lo hacían. Y sin maquillaje? Bueno, no todas las de veinte años de edad lo usaban. Pero aun así, había algo allí, algo en sus ojos cuando ella miró a Haruka. Se encogió de hombros. Estaba exagerando. Sacó tres cervezas del hielo y regresó, dejando pasar el tema. No era asunto suyo de todos modos."Aquí tienes," dijo Haruka, entregando primero a Hotaru, luego a Michiru una cerveza.

"Mamá dice que has conocido a la tía Ruth." Hotaru sonrió, mostrando unos parejos, dientes blancos. "Eso debe haber sido emocionante".

Haruka se rió. "Sí. No lo he superado todavía."

"Y tampoco Ruth", dijo Michiru.

Haruka deslizó su silla junto a la de Michiru y le preguntó en voz baja, "¿Estás en un mejor estado de ánimo?"

"Estoy bien," susurró Michiru, pidiéndole con los ojos a Haruka no sacar el tema delante de Hotaru.

La rubia asintió y se relajó en su silla, cruzando un tobillo contra su rodilla. Levantó la vista, le sorprendió encontrar los ojos de Hotaru en ella. Encontró la mirada de la joven, con los ojos haciéndole a Haruka todas las preguntas que ella no se atrevía, pero Alex las interrumpió, poniendo una pelota de tenis a estrenar en el regazo de Haruka."¿Dónde encontraste esto?" preguntó ella.

"Yo compré una lata para él", confesó Michiru.

Haruka se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y lanzó la pelota hacia el bosque. "Lo siguiente que sabrás, es que estarás recogiendo golosinas para él. "

Michiru apartó la mirada con aire de culpabilidad, pero no antes de ver la sonrisa de Haruka."¿Qué le conseguiste?"

"Huesos de cuero".

"Michiru, él es podridamente consentido."

"No es mi culpa, te lo aseguro."

"Yo no sabía que te gustaban los perros, mamá." Pero los ojos de Hotaru estaban sobre Haruka.

"Bueno, Alex no sabe realmente que es un perro", explicó Michiru.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a... Alex?"

Los ojos de Michiru se reunieron con Haruka, no con Hotaru. "Un mes?"

La rubia asintió, con los ojos parpadeando hacia la mujer joven.

"Haruka probablemente lamenta ese día", dijo Michiru a Hotaru. "Iré a buscar el carbón. Ustedes charlen".

Haruka observó a Michiru hasta que desapareció en la cocina, luego volvió sus ojos a Hotaru."Fumas?"

"Depende."

Haruka puso dos cigarrillos en sus labios y los encendió, entregando uno a Hotaru sin mirar."Te estás preguntando acerca de tu madre y de mí, ¿verdad?" Haruka preguntó finalmente."Sí."

Hotaru se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras ágilmente sostenía el cigarrillo."¿Ella lo sabe?"

"Sabe?"

"Que eres gay," susurró Hotaru, mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"Oh. Bueno, sí, lo sabe", dijo Haruka fácilmente.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio".

"Genial".

"Genial?"

"Bueno, no muchas madres salen con lesbianas, ya sabes."

Michiru observó desde la cocina, su jadeo sofocado por su mano cuando Haruka entregó a Hotaru un cigarrillo. Al menos están hablando, pensó. Y fumando y bebiendo cerveza."Soy una madre horrible", murmuró.

Salió con la bolsa de carbón, notando que la conversación se detuvo de inmediato."Bistec está bien, Haruka?"

"Por supuesto."

Michiru volvió a entrar, luego se volvió y notó que la conversación se había recuperado de nuevo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podrían estar discutiendo que necesitaban privacidad?

"Tengo algunos amigos gay."

"¿Sí?"

"Unos pocos", dijo Hotaru. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y habló en voz baja. "¿Cómo sabías que... que eras gay?"

"Bueno, todas esas cosas que te dijeron que sentirías cuando te enamorases, yo las sentía con las chicas, no con los muchachos". Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Fue más fácil para mí que la mayoría. No luché contra ello. Yo no me asuste ni nada. Y no tenía una familia muy real. No era como que yo estaba tratando de ocultarlo de mis padres. No pensé que les importaría de una manera u otra". Tenían sus propios problemas, añadió en silencio.

"Sí, pero ¿no eras una jovencita? Quiero decir, que debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo."

Haruka se rió. "Sólo tengo treinta y tres años. No fue hace tanto tiempo, aunque sé que las cosas han cambiado. Tu generación aparentemente no encuentra la necesidad de ocultarlo, como la mayoría de mis amigos lo hizo en aquel entonces".

"Supongo. Algunos no lo hacen, de todos modos."

"Están tus amigos fuera?"

Haruka observó los ojos de Hotaru alejándose, avergonzada."Uno de ellos lo está," dijo ella. "Nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos."Haruka asintió.

Había estado cerca de suficientes personas que luchaban con sus secretos para saber que Hotaru necesitaba hablar. Sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de cómo abordar el tema con ella. Hotaru probablemente tenía miedo de que Haruka le dijera algo a su madre. Ella nunca confiaría en la rubia si tuviera miedo.

"Hotaru?" Haruka miró a los ojos problemáticos, pero Michiru volvió a salir y Hotaru rápidamente desvió la mirada.

"No me gusta mencionar esto," comenzó Michiru. "Pero, ¿has hablado con tu padre?"

Hotaru hizo una cara tan agria que Haruka casi se echó a reír. Se volvió hacia Alex en su lugar, tratando de darles privacidad. "Ha llamado un par de veces. Quería saber si yo he hablado contigo, quería saber si algún día podre perdonarlo". Luego Hotaru miró a Haruka. "Supongo que ella sabe de todo esto?"

Michiru sonrió cálidamente a Haruka y brevemente le tocó el brazo. "Sí. Haruka sabe todo."

"Bueno, yo le dije que estaba molesta porque te había hecho daño, pero en realidad, esto es entre ustedes dos. Pero mamá, es raro, ¿sabes? Es como si él quisiera que nos olvidemos de que él hizo eso, que los encontraste en su cama, y que las cosas sean como eran antes. Quiero decir, ¿qué está pensando? "

"Él es un hombre", Haruka murmuró, antes de que pudiera detenerse. Ambas se volvieron para mirarla y ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento."

Pero los ojos de Michiru estaban nadando con diversión. "Escoria de la tierra?"

Haruka sonrió. "No me hagan hablar."

Michiru se volvió hacia Hotaru y le dio un apretón. "Sé a lo que te refieres, cariño. Pero lo que es peor, tu tía Ruth cree que sólo debería hacer caso omiso de esto, también. "

"La tía Ruth vive en otro mundo. Ella y tío Franklin probablemente no han tenido sexo en años. Al menos, no entre ellos"

"Hotaru!"

"¿Alguna vez has visto que se toquen entre sí? Además de eso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que los has visto juntos realmente? "

"Ruth parecía estar muy infeliz", añadió Haruka.

Michiru la despidió con un gesto. "Ruth siempre se ve infeliz."

"Tal vez sea porque su matrimonio es una mierda."

"Hotaru!"

"¿Cómo crees que se siente? Aquí estás, viviendo aquí arriba sola, vas y te cortas el cabello y compras ropa nueva... "

"Compraste ropa nueva?" Preguntó Haruka.

"No te he visto tan feliz en años, mamá. Lo digo en serio."

"Gracias. Ciertamente me siento diferente de lo que me he sentido en años."

"Mamá, yo nunca te habría dicho esto en un millón de años, pero te he visto tan completamente miserable, especialmente en el último año. Casi me alegro que esto sucediera".

"Vaya, gracias, Hotaru. Estoy segura de que tu padre estaría feliz de escuchar eso." Michiru se volvió hacia Haruka y le susurró, "¿Crees que Ruth tiene una aventura?"

Haruka se rió. "De ninguna manera. Está demasiado tensa para estar teniendo sexo. Estoy con Hotaru. Ellos probablemente no han dormido juntos en años"

"Ambas deberían estar avergonzadas", dijo Michiru, pero se unió a sus risas. "Pero tú estás probablemente en lo cierto". Luego frunció el ceño. "Esa podría ser yo. "

"¿De qué estás hablando? Quieres decir que papá y tú..."

Michiru señaló con el dedo a Hotaru y meneó la cabeza. "No, yo no voy ir ahí contigo."

Era el turno de Haruka de reír y finalmente se levantó. "Revisaré los filetes. Ustedes dos parecen que se están entusiasmando demasiado con esta conversación"

"No. Ya he tenido suficiente", dijo Michiru.

"Bueno, todavía revisaré los filetes." Haruka se detuvo en la puerta. "Me vendría bien otra cerveza, sin embargo."

Michiru sonrió, luego miró a Hotaru y se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres otra?"

"¿Dónde están escondidas?"

"Haruka tiene un refrigerador en la parte trasera de su camioneta." Michiru se levantó y siguió a Hotaru.

"Me alegro de que hayas encontrado un amigo, mamá."

Michiru entrelazó su brazo con el de Hotaru. "Yo también. Haruka ha sido genial."

"No parece el tipo, sin embargo," dijo Hotaru.

"Oh, tienes razón. Deberíamos no tener nada en común, sin embargo, podemos hablar durante horas. Le he dicho cosas que nunca se me ocurriría decirle a nadie más. "

"Mamá, sabes que... ella es gay, ¿verdad?" Hotaru preguntó vacilante.

Michiru se echó a reír. "No he estado viviendo en una cueva, Hotaru. Por supuesto que sé que ella es gay. Pero yo no me preocupo por eso. Ella realmente no habla de ello, de todos modos. "

"Bueno, me alegro de que tengas un amigo. Pero sé que tía Ruth va a cagar un ladrillo si se entera que ella es gay".

"A quién le importa", murmuró Michiru. "No es asunto suyo." Pero dejó de caminar. "No tienes un problema con esto, ¿verdad? Con Haruka? "

"Sí, claro", dijo Hotaru con sarcasmo. "No soy hija de la tía Ruth, mamá."

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios, me dan animos de continuar esta historia.**

**Radamantis, el nombre del libro que adapto esta en el primer capitulo, por si deseas buscarlo hazlo con su nombre en Ingles , aunque me gustaria que igual siguieras conmigo la historia. gracias por comentar**

**Denny Malfoy lamento que tu hermana se parezca a Ruth :'( pero tu no le hagas caso jeje; la vida es de uno y uno decide como vivirla**

**Osaka muchas gracias por siempre comentar mis historias**

**The Eternal Voyager gracias por comentar creo que es primer comentario que recibo de parte tuya, me agrada saber que la historia te gusta.**

**katiadragon647,LunitaHikari, Alexia, Ale gracias por estar pendientes.-**


	7. Chapter 7 Ruth! de nuevo!

**Capitulo siete**

* * *

><p>"Oh Dios," Michiru gimió. "No de nuevo".<p>

Ruth aparcó su coche detrás del de Michiru y salió, llevando una bolsa de viaje. La peliazul suspiró fuertemente, entonces se obligó a ir al encuentro de su hermana."Ruth?"

"Veo que todavía estás aquí."

Michiru extendió las manos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Bueno, yo he venido a visitarte", dijo Ruth. "He visto a Seiya. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

"Oh, Jesús! Michiru tomó el lado de su cabeza con ambas manos y dio un grito silencioso."Ruth, no puedes acabar de aceptar que estoy separada de él? Yo realmente no quiero hablar de Seiya".

"Separada? Tonterías. Estás huyendo de esto, Michiru. Tienes que hablar de eso, no puedes simplemente ignorarlo. "

Michiru siguió a Ruth hacia la cabaña, pero se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas, en desafío. "Yo ya he hablado de ello, Ruth. Pero no contigo. "

"Así que, has encontrado un terapeuta?" Ruth susurró.

"No. Estoy hablando de Haruka."

"Ella es una desconocida, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo puedes hablar con ella sobre eso?" Ruth exigió.

"Y un terapeuta no sería un extraño?"

Ruth rechazó su protesta. "Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. No puedo creer que estés airando toda la ropa sucia a un completo desconocido. No sabes a quién se lo dirá".

Michiru sacudió la cabeza con asombro. "Oh, Ruth, eres algo más."

"No. Tú eres algo más. No puedo creer que no te hayas tomado la molestia de llamar a tu esposo. Él está en la ruina total". Ruth dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y se sentó en el sofá." Él posiblemente está fuera de sí".

"Estoy segura. Él no tiene idea de cómo cocinar, limpiar o lavar la ropa y él ni siquiera sabe el nombre del ama de llaves. Es que su nueva novia no lo ayuda? "

"Voy a ignorar eso, Michiru. Sé que no eres tú misma."

"Yo soy yo ahora mas que nunca, Ruth. Puede que no sea la persona a la que estás acostumbrada, o incluso una persona que te gusta, pero esta soy yo ", dijo Michiru, golpeando ligeramente su pecho. "No quiero hablar con Seiya. Él sabe por qué estoy aquí. Si decido solicitar el divorcio... "

"El divorcio?" Ruth se quedó sin aliento.

"Sí. El divorcio".

"No puedes estar hablando en serio. Has estado casada veinte años Michiru. Tienes cuarenta años."

"Treinta y siete," Michiru corrigió.

"Has perdido la cabeza", Ruth insistió. "Le dije a Seiya que podía hacerte entrar en razón, pero..."

"Oh, Ruth. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo", dijo Michiru. Quería tratar de explicar sus sentimientos a Ruth, pero sabía que ella nunca entendería. Por alguna razón, Ruth vivía en un mundo completamente diferente ahora. "Pase lo que pase entre Seiya y yo no es un reflejo de ti".

"Por supuesto que lo es! ¿No crees que la gente va a hablar?"

"A quién le importa?" Michiru casi gritó. "Seguro que ellos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que hablar de mi matrimonio fracasado."

Se miraron en silencio por un momento."Te has dado por vencida", dijo Ruth.

"Oh Ruth," Michiru negó con la cabeza. "Simplemente no estoy enamorada de él", dijo ella con sinceridad.

"Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

Michiru miró a Ruth en estado de shock. "Eso tiene mucho que ver con esto."

"Michiru, has estado casada veinte años. No puedes esperar que siga siendo como era."

Michiru abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Ruth nunca entendería sus sentimientos. La aguamarina no quería ni tratar de explicar a Ruth lo mucho que necesitaba... anhelaba pasión desenfrenada. Nunca había tenido eso con Seiya. Siempre habían estado cómodos juntos, pero nunca habían perdido el control de sus emociones. Dudaba que Ruth incluso supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Michiru decidió cambiar el tema en cuestión."¿Dónde está Franklin?"

"Se encuentra en San Francisco. Alguna reunión", dijo Ruth vagamente con un gesto de la mano. Michiru asintió. Así que, Franklin tenía a alguien a su lado, también.

"Oh. Así que supongo que vas aquedarte el fin de semana? "

"Sólo esta noche. Tenemos tenis el domingo por la mañana. Es el torneo del día de los caídos, ya sabes. Estoy jugando un partido de dobles con Claire".

"Suena divertido", dijo Michiru con sólo un toque de sarcasmo. Se había olvidado que era el día de los caídos. "Bueno, no he empezado a cenar. Yo no esperaba a Haruka hasta mañana."

Ruth sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. "No sé por qué cocinas para ella todo el tiempo."

"Porque es más fácil cocinar aquí que en una fogata." Michiru entró en la cocina, desestimando las objeciones de Ruth. Ella no debería tener que explicarse a sí misma a Ruth, de todas las personas. Pero Ruth la siguió a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

"Voy a tomar una copa de vino, si no es mucha molestia".

"Por supuesto. ¿Dónde están mis modales?"

"Y yo sé que no debería ser exigente, pero esa cosa vegetariana que hiciste la última vez fue casi incomible"

Michiru apretó los dientes y colocó un vaso lleno de vino frente a Ruth. "Como he dicho, yo no estaba esperando compañía esta noche. Tengo un poco de carne de res molida. ¿Qué tal una hamburguesa? "

"Cocido sobre la parrilla?"

Michiru apretó los dientes aún más fuertes. "Por supuesto."

En lugar de molestarse con el carbón, Michiru abrió la tapa de la parrilla de gas. Ella normalmente disfrutaba la cocción más lenta del carbón, utilizando el tiempo para sentarse tranquilamente con Haruka y hablar. Pero no con Ruth. Cuanto más rápido, mejor. Michiru se obligó a ser sociable, y colocó una silla al lado de Ruth. Ruth había estado divagando acerca de los eventos en el club de campo y ahora se había trasladado a los partidos de tenis semanales.

Michiru suspiró y agitó el vino en su copa. Echaba de menos una cerveza, un cigarrillo, y la compañía de la rubia en su lugar.

"Y Leslie Mercer, de todas las personas, ha tomado su lugar en el torneo."

"Qué tragedia", murmuró Michiru.

"Ella tuvo la osadía de pedirme que fuera su compañera de dobles", continuó Ruth.

Michiru tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó que la voz de Ruth se desvaneciera en el fondo. Lo que era realmente triste, pensó, era que hace unos pocos meses, ella habría estado contribuyendo a la conversación, hablando de tenis y del club de campo como si eso fuera todo lo que había en la vida. Y por desgracia, para ella, eso era su vida.

Oyó el golpe de la puerta de la camioneta sólo unos segundos antes de que Alex rodeara la cabaña y saltara sobre la terraza, su nariz húmeda empujando la mano de Michiru emocionado.

Michiru alzó los ojos y se encontró con Haruka, el alivio inundándola por la cálida amistad que encontró allí. No pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara."Bueno, pero que agradable sorpresa. Pensé que no ibas a venir hasta mañana."

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Me escapé antes de tiempo." Levantó la mano, revelando dos botellas de cerveza, el hielo todavía se aferraba a los lados. "¿Quieres una?"

"Oh, eres una diosa. Estaba pensando eso mismo."

Haruka cabeceó un hola a Ruth y se sentó en los escalones."Deja que te traiga una silla," ofreció Michiru.

"No, esto está muy bien. No me quedaré mucho tiempo. No he puesto la carpa todavía."

Michiru abrió la boca para ofrecer la cena, pero recordó la aversión obvia de Ruth hacia Haruka. Además, ella dudaba que a la rubia le gustaría quedarse. Alex regresó de los bosques con una bola sucia, una que al parecer había enterrado la semana pasada. La dejó caer en el regazo de Haruka y esperó expectante a que ella la lanzara hacia él. Michiru se relajó mientras observaba la rutina familiar entre la mujer y el perro.

El silencio era cómodo y sintió su tensión desplomarse. Es decir, hasta que Ruth se movió en su silla, trayendo a Michir al aquí y ahora.

La peliazul suspiró. Haruka alzó la mirada, y luego la alejó. Ruth tosió. Michiru suspiró de nuevo. Al diablo con esto, pensó.

"Haruka, estamos haciendo hamburguesas. Es tan fácil hacer tres." Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Haruka cuestionando, los de Michiru suplicando."Por favor, quédate."

"Está bien. Si estás segura de que no hay problema."

Michiru sonrió. "No hay problema. Sin embargo, me encantaría otra cerveza,."

La rubia finalmente se volvió hacia Ruth. "¿Puedo ofrecerte una cerveza, Ruth?"

Ruth miró a Michiru con desaprobación, haciendo caso omiso de Haruka. "Voy a tomar otra copa de vino, creo".

Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas por un breve segundo, luego la rubia salió a dar ese paseo tan de ella y Michiru sonrió a la indiferencia de la mujer mas alta hacia Ruth.

"¿Por qué tienes que invitarla a cenar?" Ruth silbó.

"Porque es mi amiga." Michiru cerró la puerta a la respuesta de Ruth y se negó a enojarse. Si Ruth había elegido venir hasta aquí sin haber sido invitada, entonces, ella sólo podría sufrir las consecuencias. Tomó el resto de la carne molida y formó otra bola para Haruka, golpeando la carne quizás sólo un poco demasiado duro.

"Ya está muerto, creo."

Michiru saltó. Haruka había entrado por la sala de estar y colocó una botella de cerveza fría en frente de Susan. "Como solicitaste."

Michiru se relajó. "Gracias por quedarte."

"Es sólo porque me muero de hambre", bromeó la rubia. "¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?"

Michiru sonrió. "Me fui de excursión hasta la cima de la montaña, como sugeriste. Me lo pasé muy bien y gasté todo un rollo de película. Aparte de eso, fui una completa vaga. Me acosté tarde, leídos libros e incluso tomé el sol en la terraza".

"Oh, Dios mío. No totalmente desnuda, Michiru! Qué pensarían los vecinos?"

Michiru se echó a reír ante el intento de Haruka de imitar a Ruth, colocando la mano floja en su pecho y todo.

"No totalmente desnuda", dijo finalmente. "Pero me puse un poco atrevida y me quité la parte superior."

Haruka levantó la ceja con picardía. "Eres una mujer tan salvaje!"

"Sí. Para mí misma, de todos modos." Entonces miró hacia la terraza y suspiró. "Supongo que es mejor que regresemos".

Haruka detuvo a Michiru con un ligero toque en el brazo. "No dejes que Ruth te estropee las cosas, Michiru. Es tu vida. Si quieres beber una cerveza, entonces bébela. Si deseas compartir un cigarrillo conmigo, entonces hazlo. Que se joda".

"Tienes razón, por supuesto," dijo Michiru. "Es sólo que no he tenido un montón de práctica en eso de ser independiente". La aguamarina miró hacia la cubierta de nuevo." Supongo que ella me asustaba."

Haruka asintió. "Sí. El cambio es aterrador. Sobre todo cuando no eres la que lo controla. Ruth está acostumbrada a manipularte y estoy segura que la está volviendo loca el hecho de que ahora no la estás obedeciendo".

"Sí," Michiru estaba de acuerdo. "Ella no sabe muy bien qué hacer conmigo." La peliazul agarró su cerveza con una mano y la botella de vino con la otra, y luego sonrió con malicia. "Tal vez debería emborracharla".

Alex la entretuvo en la terraza y la conversación se mantuvo al mínimo. Cuando Haruka finalmente encendió un cigarrillo, los ojos de Michiru siguieron cada movimiento mientas la rubia se lo llevaba a los labios. Haruka la miró y levantó una ceja. Michiru asintió. La rubia se echó hacia atrás y le entregó el cigarrillo. Ambas ignoraron el leve jadeo de Ruth mientras Michiru aspiraba y dejaba salir un suave suspiro."Gracias", murmuró.

Haruka volvió su atención de nuevo a Alex, encendiendo otro cigarrillo en el proceso, lo que obligó a Michiru a quedarse con ese.

"Primero la cerveza, ahora cigarrillos. Vaya, vaya, Michiru, sin duda has cambiado. Dudo que incluso tu marido te reconocería".

"Dudo que le importaría", respondió Michiru con indiferencia.

"Por supuesto que le importa!"

Michiru rodó lentamente la cabeza para enfrentar a Ruth. "Ahora no, Ruth. Realmente no estoy de humor para hablar sobre Seiya"

El silencio era espeso entre ellas, entonces Haruka se movió. "Supongo que la parrilla ya se calentó. Voy a colocar las hamburguesas".

Michiru sonrió cálidamente a su amiga. "Gracias."

"La dejas cocinar?" Ruth susurró después de que Haruka hubiera cerrado la puerta. "Lo siguiente que sabrás, es que ella se mudará aquí "

"¿Por qué te disgusta tanto?"

Ruth se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con sus ojos apartándose de Michiru. "Desde luego que ella no me disgusta, Mich. Apenas laconozco".

"Cierto. Apenas la conoces, sin embargo, eres intencionalmente grosera con ella."

La respuesta de Ruth se quedó atascada en su garganta mientras la rubia volvía, balanceando expertamente un plato en una mano y dos cervezas en la otra. Le dio dos botellas de cerveza a Michiru, y luego sin contemplaciones coloco tres hamburguesas en la parrilla, cerrando la tapa a las llamas calientes que estallaban.

Michiru tenía la cerveza de Haruka destapada cuando ella se dio la vuelta y la tomó sin ningún comentario. Michiru se dio cuenta de repente cómo las cosas se habían vuelto tan familiares entre ellas en tan poco tiempo.

Sabía que Haruka le lanzaría la pelota a Alex un par de veces más, luego se levantaría a voltear las hamburguesas. Si Ruth no estuviera allí, probablemente compartirían otro cigarrillo antes de ir adentro a comer. Y hablarían. O a veces simplemente se sentarían en silencio. Pero este silencio era casi ensordecedor y ella sabía que Haruka también lo sentía.

La pequeña charla que tuvieron durante la cena ascendió a poco más de una conversación educada, sobre todo para beneficio de Ruth. Michiru no se sorprendió cuando Haruka se levantó un poco más tarde y llevó su plato al fregadero."Ahora me toca lavar los platos?"

Michiru sonrió y se encontró con los ojos burlones de mujer mas joven. "No. Me toca a mí."

"Bueno, tengo que irme. A juzgar por los coches aquí arriba, voy a tener que buscar un lugar para acampar".

"Vendrás mañana?"Haruka vaciló."Creo que Ruth se va temprano. Tal vez podríamos ir a una caminata?" dio Michiru a entender.

"Sí. Eso estaría bien. Pasaré después del almuerzo." Haruka se volvió hacia Ruth, tratando de mantener el sarcasmo en su voz. "Me alegró verte de nuevo, Ruth."

"Oh, por supuesto, Haruka. Fue... bueno verte, también."

Michiru y Haruka intercambiaron miradas divertidas, entonces la peliazul se acercó y le dio a la rubia un abrazo rápido."Gracias por quedarte", susurró.

"Tu deuda se está acumulando," bromeó.

Michiru se colocó en la puerta y observó hasta que Haruka y Alex doblaron la esquina, fuera de su vista. Era consciente del vacío que sentía cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Ruth.

"No puedo imaginar por qué eres amiga de esa mujer."

"¿Por qué no? Me gusta estar con Haruka."

"Oh, Michiru, yo ni siquiera sé cómo decirte esto", Ruth afirmó dramáticamente, con los dedos ligeramente tocando su pecho.

"Decirme qué?" Michhiru se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó frente a Ruth.

"Bueno, no quiero alarmarte, contigo quedándote aquí arriba sola y todo", comenzó Ruth.

"Ruth, por el amor de Dios, ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Haruka... Creo que ella es... una de esas mujeres," Ruth finalmente silbó.

"Esas mujeres?"

"Ya sabes." Ruth se inclinó sobre la mesa y le susurró: "Homosexual".

Michiru se rió, luego se cubrió rápidamente la boca al ver la expresión sorprendida de Ruth.

"Sé que es lesbiana, Ruth. Hemos hablado de eso".

Ruth se quedó sin aliento. "Han hablado de eso?"

"Por supuesto. Nosotras somos amigas. Hablamos."

"¿Amigas? ¿Qué puedes tener en común con esa... esa mujer?"

"No lo sé", dijo Michiru con honestidad. "Sólo hicimos clic. Puedo decirle cosas que no me atrevería a contarle a otra alma". Michiru hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de continuar." Haruka no me juzga y no tengo que fingir con ella."

"Fingir? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Eso significa que puedo ser yo misma con ella. Mi verdadero yo", añadió, tocando su propio pecho.

"Y no eres tú misma con tu familia?" Ruth preguntó con altivez.

"Difícilmente creo que te resulte más fácil hablar con ella, una completa desconocida, que conmigo o con madre. "

Michiru sonrió, sabiendo que Ruth estaba siendo completamente sincera. Por eso no quería herir sus sentimientos. "Ruth, tal vez tú y madre están demasiado cerca, ya sabes. Haruka no tiene idea de cómo era veinte, diez, incluso cinco años atrás. Ella sólo me conoce ahora. Así que si le digo mis sentimientos, lo que estoy pensando, no estará sorprendida, porque ella no sabe nada diferente".

"¿Cómo puede ella posiblemente darte consejos? Ella es de otro mundo."

"Oh, Ruth. No te das cuenta? Ella no me da consejos. Ella sólo escucha."Se miraron la una a la otra por un largo rato, luego Ruth finalmente miró hacia otro lado.

"Bueno, hay que tener cuidado con ella", dijo Ruth, su disgusto por Haruka más pronunciado que nunca.

"Cuidado? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ruth agarró su copa de vino con las dos manos antes de continuar. "Bueno, estás aquí sola, emocionalmente vulnerable debido a tus problemas matrimoniales. No creas que ella no ha pensado al respecto ", Ruth terminó en un apuro.

"Pensamientos sobre qué?" Michiru tenía miedo de dónde iba esta conversación. Seguramente Ruth no estaba sugiriendo que Haruka estaba interesada en ella?

"Acerca de seducirte. Serías presa fácil. Las mujeres como ella son así, Michiru."

"Por el amor de Dios, Ruth! Somos amigas. Ella me gusta mucho. No sé cómo habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo si no fuera por ella. El hecho de que ella es lesbiana no ha entrado en nuestra relación" Michiru se puso de pie rápidamente, empujando la silla hacia atrás contra el mostrador."Simplemente increíble ", dijo en voz baja.

**TQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru se paseaba alrededor de la tienda, odiando el hecho de que no estaba paseando en absoluto. Miró su reloj de nuevo y se detuvo. Aún no eran las once. Tal vez debería ir encamino. Tal vez Ruth ya se había ido. Miró a Alex y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había hecho con su tiempo antes de conocer a Michiru? ¿Y porqué parecía no poder encontrar la misma paz que antes?

Debido a que había llegado a preocuparse por Michiru, se dio cuenta. Ella se preocupaba por ella. Y, bueno, ella disfrutaba de estar a su alrededor. Incluso si eso significaba aguantar a Ruth por una noche, Haruka prefería estar allí con Michiru que sentada junto a su fogata sola. No era ningún tipo de atracción, se dijo. Ella simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía de la aguamarina más que la de cualquier otra persona. Incluyendo la suya, al parecer."Oh, al diablo con eso", murmuró. "Vamos, Alex."Conducía despacio, tomándose el tiempo para admirar el paisaje. Los gigantes arboles eran visibles por todos lados, pero la mayoría de los árboles alrededor de la cabaña de Michiru eran cedros mezclados con piceas, abetos y pinos. Si el auto de Ruth seguía allí, siempre podría conducir a modo de ir a caminar por el sendero alrededor de los gigantes árboles.

Pero dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando sólo vio el coche de Michiru en la cabaña. Quien había abierto la puerta antes de que ella pudiera golpear. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, con sonrisas iluminando sus caras."Llegas temprano," dijo Michiru

"¿Te importa?"

"Por supuesto que no! Te he estado esperando. Ruth se fue antes de las diez."

Haruka se rió. "Déjame adivinar. Te levantaste al despuntar el alba y desayunaste?"

"Ruth es imposible." Michiru quería decirle a Haruka sobre los miedos de Ruth, pero le asustaba que la rubia pensara que era ella la que tenía esos miedos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Quería arrastrarte de vuelta a Seiya?"

"Eso también". Michiru extendió las manos y sonrió. "Ella me advirtió sobre ti."

"Te advirtió?"Sus ojos se encontraron y Michiru asintió lentamente."Que yo podría ser... peligrosa?"

"Algo por el estilo."

Haruka se quedó en silencio por un momento, con las cejas levantadas. "¿Crees que soy peligrosa?"

Michiru se sorprendió al ver un atisbo de duda en los ojos de la rubia."No me estás haciendo en serio esa pregunta, Haruka Tenoh."

Haruka simplemente bajó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Lo crees?"

Michiru sabía que Haruka estaba bromeando con ella, así que no pudo resistirse a bromear también. Levantó una ceja seductoramente y le preguntó: "¿Eres peligrosa, Haruka?"

Haruka sonrió. "Soy extremadamente peligrosa", susurró ella, sus cejas moviéndose hacia Michiru y sonrió, mientras ambas rompían en carcajadas."Pero en serio," continuó Haruka. "Michiru, yo nunca..."

"Lo sé, Haruka. Eso es sólo Ruth hablando. Ella no entiende nuestra amistad." Michiru caminó hacia la rubia y agarró sus antebrazos fuertemente. "Yo no sé lo que habría hecho si no te hubiera conocido. Has sido un salvavidas".

Haruka no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. La peliazul dejó que sus manos se alejaran lentamente de Haruka. "A menudo me pregunto lo que estás recibiendo de todo esto. "

"Compañía. Amistad." Haruka apartó la mirada, su voz tranquila. "No tengo un montón de amigos."

"Nunca dejas que nadie se acerque lo suficiente, ¿verdad?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Es más seguro de esa manera."

Michiru sonrió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. "Eres tan encantadora, Haruka. Seguramente tienes muchas mujeres arrastrándose por ti ", bromeó.

Haruka se volvió, avergonzada. Ella estaba realmente sonrojada."Esas mujeres no son exactamente lo que yo llamaría amigas", Haruka finalmente concedió.

Michiru dejó sus bromas y se acercó de nuevo hacia el brazo de la alta mujer. "Eres una maravillosa persona. Gracias por dejar que me acerque".

Sus miradas se encontraron. Haruka se aclaró la garganta. "Ahora. ¿Qué pasa con esa caminata?"

Michiru sonrió por el rápido cambio de tema, pero lo dejó pasar."Hice el almuerzo. Sándwiches para los tres, algo de fruta y granola." Se movió al refrigerador y miró dentro. "Tengo jugo", ofreció.

"Tres?"

"Bueno... Alex." Michiru le dio la espalda a Haruka e ignoró su protesta de que Alex no necesitaría un bocadillo para el almuerzo. Después de mucho discutir sobre lo lejos que la peliazul podía caminar, se instalaron en la ruta de la torre de vigilancia. La cual era muy boscosa y empinada al principio, pero se estabilizaron rápidamente y disfrutaron de la vista, mientras rodeaban la montaña, dirigiéndose a la antigua torre de vigilancia."Vas demasiado rápido," Michiru se quejaba.

"Demasiado rápido? Estás parando para tomar fotografías cada cinco minutos. Para ti eso es bajar rápido?"

"¿Estamos compitiendo?"

"Estamos haciendo ejercicio."

"Estás tratando de matarme."

Haruka se detuvo, su risa haciendo eco a través del bosque. Se volvió hacia Michiru, con las manos sobre las caderas y sonrió. "Lo estás haciendo bien. Casi ni has sudado."

"No empieces conmigo", Michiru advirtió. "No voy a ser capaz de salir de la cama mañana."

"Es una caminata fácil."

"Estoy vieja", se quejó.

"No estás vieja. Estás... fuera de forma", dijo Haruka lo más suavemente posible.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Haruka extendió las manos, con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Estás diciendo que mis partidos de tenis semanales no fueron suficientes?"

"Seguido de un Martini o dos?"

Michiru gimió. "Muy bien. Tú ganas."

Haruka se rió y en broma le alborotó el cabello a Michiru. "Realmente no estás fuera de forma."

"Mírate, ni siquiera estás sin aliento."

"Hago esto cada fin de semana. También corro por las noches." Haruka sacó una pelota de tenis de su empaque y la lanzó a Alex, que había estado esperando pacientemente entre ellas.

"Te odio", murmuró Michiru.

"Ahora, Michiru, es esa la manera de hablarle a tu acompañante?" bromeó la rubia, tratando todo lo posible de imitar a Ruth.

"Eres tan mala!" Pero se apartó del árbol sobre el cual había estado descansando y se puso en marcha de nuevo. "¿Vas a llevarme abajo si me desmayo?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Haruka con facilidad y se puso a caminar junto a Michiru. "Te voy a tirar por encima de mi hombro".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Una vez que llegaron a la torre contra incendios, se apoyaron en las patas de la vieja estructura, disfrutando de la interminable vista de las distantes montañas y el valle por debajo de ellas."Puse mostaza y mayonesa en ambos", explicó Michiru. "A excepción de Alex. Tiene mayonesa solamente."

Haruka la miró fijamente. "No puedo creer que le hayas hecho un sándwich."

"Tiene que comer, también." Michiru mordió su sándwich y gimió de placer. "Me muero de hambre."

"Los perros no necesitan tres comidas al día, sabes." Haruka mordió su propio sándwich, disfrutando el crujido de la lechuga y las coles. "Delicioso", murmuró.

Haruka vio como Michiru desenvolvió cuidadosamente el sándwich de Alex y lo rompió por la mitad. Esperó pacientemente a su lado, sin apartar los ojos de la aguamarina y le entregó la mitad. Él se lo tragó de un solo bocado."¿Ves? Está prácticamente muriéndose de hambre."

"Es un cerdo."

"Tú no lo alimentas lo suficiente."

Haruka suspiró. Ella nunca iba a ganar este argumento contra Michiru. Alex logró dos bocados con la otra mitad de su sándwich, y luego procedió a mendigar a Michiru por el resto del de ella."Es simplemente adorable, lo sabes", dijo Michiru, y le lanzó una esquina de su pan.

"Lo has echado a perder, Michiru. No lo puedo controlar durante la semana", se quejó la rubia.

"Oh, por favor." Michiru se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces sonrió. "Compláceme. Nunca tuve un perro. Estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido".

"¿Nunca?"

Michiru negó con la cabeza. "Madre tenía un caniche, pero murió cuando todavía era un cachorro. Nunca tuvimos otro".

"No conseguiste una mascota para Hotaru?"

"Seiya siempre dijo que sería demasiado problemático tener un perro" dijo en voz baja.

"Por supuesto, Hotaru pidió uno de todos modos. Ella tiene un hámster en su lugar."

"Bueno, son prácticamente la misma cosa", murmuró Haruka.

Las dos se rieron. Haruka se volteo cuando encontró a Michiru mirándola."Eres tan buena para mí, Haru. No puedo imaginar lo que habría hecho este verano si no te hubiera conocido".

Haruka se volvió, avergonzada. Ella debería estar dando las gracias a Michiru. En lugar de gastar sus solitarios fines de semana, después de semanas de soledad, Haruka ahora tenía algo que esperar con impaciencia -la compañía de la aguamarina.

Michiru miró a Haruka, de nuevo pensando en lo atractiva que era. ¿Por qué estaba gastando sus fines de semana aquí con ella, de todos modos? "Haru, ¿por qué no estás viendo a alguien?"

Haruka dejó de masticar y miró a Michiru. "¿De dónde salió eso?"

Michiru se encogió de hombros, pero sin dejarlo ir. "Por qué no?"

"Salgo de vez en cuando," admitió la rubia. "De hecho, me voy a San Francisco la próxima semana."

"Te vas? Como en una cita?"

Haruka levantó las cejas con picardía. "Puede ser que tenga suerte."

Michiru se echó a reír. "Bueno, espero que compartas los detalles. Ha pasado algún tiempo para mí, ya sabes."

En el camino de vuelta por el sendero, Michiru trató de entender su depresión repentina. Estaba celosa, lo sabía. Ella se había acostumbrada a estar cerca de Haruka. Se había acostumbrado a que la rubia siempre estuviera ahí para ella. Sabiendo que no iba a verla el próximo fin de semana, sabiendo que Haruka iba a ver a una mujer en San Francisco en su lugar, viéndola por toda una semana entera. Se dio cuenta de que no quería compartir a Haruka con nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Las dudas de Hotaru

**Capítulo Ocho**

* * *

><p>Haruka estaba ayudando a Allison con la nómina un miércoles, cuando Terri asomó la cabeza en la oficina.<p>

"Hay una llamada para ti, Haruka. Línea dos". Ante la mirada en blanco de la rubia, Terri sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, tú. Sólo alguien que pregunta si trabajas aquí".

Haruka asintió. Nadie la llamaba aquí. Tal vez Michiru? "Haruka Tenoh, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"Haru, es Hotaru. Hotaru Sterling Kaioh."

"Hotaru? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella de inmediato.

"Nada. Me... Me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos reunirnos. Cenar o algo así?"

Haruka hizo una pausa, su mente acelerada. "¿Está todo bien? Michiru?"

"Todo está bien. Sólo... necesito hablar", dijo Hotaru en voz baja.

"Por supuesto", dijo la rubia, un poco aliviada. "¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Vamos a pedir una pizza y hablar en privado," ofreció.

"¿Seguro que no te importa?"

"Por supuesto que no."Haruka colgó después de dar la dirección de su casa a Hotaru. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Allison finalmente le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Hmm?" Ante la mirada preocupada de Allison, Haruka negó con la cabeza. "Una amiga. Está bien."Pero la rubia pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en Hotaru y de lo que probablemente querría hablar. Tuvo un momento de pánico y pensó en llamar a Michiru. Pero qué le diría -Creo que tu hija es gay y está a punto de salir del armario frente a mí? Michiru tenía suficiente en su mente para que ella le añadiera eso. No, tendría que manejar esto por sí misma.

Dejó el trabajo una hora más temprano. Su casa era un desastre, por un lado, pero ella quería ceder su caminata de la tarde y Alex se ponía de muy mal humor si ellos se la perdían. Recogió los periódicos en su camino a través de la sala de estar, luego dejo entrar a Alex. De inmediato saltó sobre ella y le apretó la nariz húmeda en la cara.

"Te extrañé, también." Ella lo abrazó, luego se puso con su rutina normal de Alex pidiendo un poco más y Haruka insistiendo en que era suficiente grasa, sólo para terminar cediendo "Podrido malcriado" -murmuró-. "Pero no vamos a decirle a Michiru sobre esto."

Vivía a sólo unas cuadras de la pista de bicicletas y caminatas y Alex esperó pacientemente mientras se ataba los zapatos y buscaba su correa. Caminaron rápidamente por la acera, Haruka saludando a las caras conocidas. Ella no sabía muchos de sus nombres, pero después de dos años, la mayor parte de sus vecinos estaban acostumbrados a ver a la mujer y el perro paseando en el parque.

Pero la paz normal que encontraba al trotar se le escapaba hoy. Estaba preocupada por Hotaru, tenía miedo de decirle lo incorrecto, dar el consejo equivocado. Y Michiru sin duda la culparía por lo sucedido. Una parte de ella se dijo que la peliazul tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que estaba pasando, pero la otra parte sabía lo duro que debía ser esto para Hotaru y era la joven la que tenía que decidir cuándo hablar con su madre.

Haruka acababa de abrir una cerveza cuando sonó el timbre. Se acercó a la puerta con los pies descalzos, con el cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha. Hotaru se quedó allí, con las manos cerradas con fuerza. Dio a Haruka una sonrisa nerviosa, pero no dijo nada. Su corazón se compadeció de la joven chica y sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

"Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Vamos, entra"

"Gracias por dejarme venir. Sé que fue muy repentino."

"Rara vez tengo planes en la noche. Este es un buen descanso." Haruka levantó la cerveza. "¿Quieres una?"

"No, mejor no. Coca-Cola?"

"Por supuesto. Vamos al patio. Me vendría bien un cigarrillo."

Hotaru suspiró. "A mí también."

Después de unos minutos de charla, en su mayoría Hotaru preguntando por su madre, Haruka finalmente rompió el hielo."¿Vas a decirme o debo adivinar por qué estás aquí?"

Hotaru se cubrió la cara con las dos manos. "Yo no sé con quién más hablar sobre esto", murmuró detrás de sus manos.

Haruka esperó hasta que Hotaru finalmente descubrió su rostro. "Soy un buen oyente," ofreció la rubia."Y siempre ayuda decir las cosas en voz alta."

"Ya sabes, ¿verdad?" susurró Hotaru.

Haruka asintió.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera estaba segura de mí misma."

"¿Por qué no me hablas sobre eso?"

"La conocí en un grupo de estudio," comenzó Hotaru. "Todo el mundo sabe que es gay, nunca trató de ocultarlo. Es muy popular, brillante y todo el mundo quiere estudiar con ella. Nadie tiene un problema con ella, ¿sabes? Todos somos amigos. Pero ella comenzó a pedirme que hiciéramos cosas sin el grupo. Películas, pizza, cosas por el estilo. " Haruka asintió, pero no dijo nada. "Me gustaba, me gustó estar cerca de ella y nunca hablamos de que ella es... lesbiana." Hotaru se puso de pie y caminó hasta el borde del patio, de espaldas a la rubia. "Pero empecé a tener estos sentimientos cada vez que estaba a su alrededor. Y todo lo que quería hacer era estar a su lado". Hotaru se sentó de nuevo y apoyó los codos en los muslos. "El sábado pasado, alquilamos algunas películas y me alojé en su apartamento". La joven chica tragó visiblemente antes de continuar." Estábamos tiradas en el suelo y yo ni siquiera podía concentrarme en la película. Era tan consciente de ella ", dijo en voz baja." No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo era atracción sexual. Y no fue hasta esa noche que me enteré que ella estaba sintiéndolo, también."

"Ella te lo dijo?"

"Ella me besó."

Haruka sonrió y levantó una ceja.

"Sí. Y yo pensé que me iba a desmayar. Nunca había sentido mariposas en el estómago y toda esa basura antes. "

Haruka se rió y se levantó. "Conozco el sentimiento. ¿Qué tipo de pizza quieres? Los llamaré"

"Cualquier cosa... pero no me vuelven loca los pimientos."

Haruka volvió afuera con otra cerveza para ella y un vaso de hielo para Hotaru, quien derramó su Coca-Cola caliente sobre él. Haruka miro a Hotaru, observando lo relajada que parecía ahora, en comparación a cuando la había encontrado en la puerta principal. "Por lo tanto, no dormiste con ella?" preguntó vacilante.

Hotaru se sonrojó. "¡No! ¿Es una broma? Estaba muerta de miedo."

"¿Has hablado de esto con ella o sólo escapaste?"

Hotaru volvió a sonrojarse. "Escapé."

"Hotaru..."

"Pero yo la vi el domingo. Hablamos un poco, pero esto es tan..."

"Nuevo?"

"Haruka, soy virgen", dijo Hotaru en voz baja. "No tengo la menor idea de qué hacer con un chico, mucho menos con una chica".

Haruka se rió, luego se detuvo bruscamente al ver la cara avergonzada de la chica. "No me estaba riendo de ti. Estaba pensando en mi primera vez".

"¿Qué edad tenías?"

"Dieciséis".

"Dieciséis? Con una chica?"

Haruka asintió. "Ella era mayor que yo, había estado alrededor de la cuadra un par de veces, ¿sabes? Yo no sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que quería hacerlo. Y con ella. "

"¿Cómo fue?"

Haruka sonrió, recordando. "Raro al principio. Pero fue una noche muy larga. Y aprendí rápidamente"

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, entonces Hotaru dijo en voz baja: "Yo estaba con ella anoche. Pero no... Ya sabes. Quiero decir... nos besamos. Y tocamos, pero... "

Haruka extendió la mano y apretó el brazo de Hotaru. "No tienes que decirme, Hotaru."

"Pero es más y más difícil de detener."

Haruka asintió. "Lo sé. Y cuando suceda, será la más maravillosa sensación que jamás vas a tener. "

"No vas a decirle a mi madre, ¿verdad?"

"No," le aseguró Haruka. "Esa es tu decisión."

"Ella nunca lo entendería."

"No hay que subestimar a tu madre. Ella te quiere mucho, Hotaru. Ella nunca te daría la espalda, no importa qué."

Haruka esperaba que ella le creyera. No conocía a Michiru demasiado, pero la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que nunca rechazaría a su hija.

"Supongo que no quiero hacerle daño. Ella tiene sus propios problemas. No tiene por qué preocuparse por mí. "

"No lo dejes ir por mucho tiempo," instó la rubia. "Puedes hablar conmigo y yo estaré allí para ti, Hotaru. Pero no es lo mismo que con tu madre".

* * *

><p>"Ahora sé por qué le gustas tanto", dijo Hotaru. Terminada la pizza, Haruka escuchó mientras ella le habló sobre Sheri. Dejó que Hotaru divagara ya que su propia mente estaba puesta en Michiru. La joven tenía razón. Michiru tenía suficiente pasando en su vida en ese momento, sin Hotaru dejando caer esta bomba. Probablemente no estaría de más mantenerlo lejos de Michiru por un tiempo.<p>

"Haruka?"

"Hmm?"

"¿Vas a estar en la cabaña este fin de semana?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza. "Me voy a San Francisco."

"Oh."

"¿Y tú?"

Hotaru asintió. "Yo le dije a mamá que iba a venir, pero quiero pasar tiempo con Sheri, también."

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Llévala contigo."

"Oh, no lo sé, Haruka. No estoy segura de si estoy preparada para eso."

La rubia sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Va a estar bien. Y Michiru la habrá conocido. Va a hacer que sea más fácil más adelante, Hotaru. "

"Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí."

Yo también, pensó Haruka.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru trató de no estar molesta mientras Ruth y Madre se acomodaban en las sillas de la cubierta. Tener compañía inesperada estaba volviéndola vieja. Y tanto que había estado esperando pasar tiempo con Hotaru. Tiempo sin interrupciones, donde pudieran hablar libremente. Pero de esta manera, al menos podrían compartir dormitorio. Entonces podrían hablar.

"No he visto a Hotaru en mucho tiempo. ¿Al menos se ha molestado en ver a su padre?" La voz de Ruth goteaba con sarcasmo y Michiru tuvo que morderse la lengua.

"Ella ha estado ocupada con la universidad." Entonces ella agregó, igual de sarcástica, "Y yo no le he preguntado si ha visto a Seiya"

"¿Dónde está tu leñadora?"

Michiru se volvió hacia su madre y frunció el ceño. "¿Quién?"

"Creo que se refiere a tu... amiga," facilitó Ruth."Haruka? Ella no es una leñadora, Madre. Ella acampa."

"Lo que sea," dijo, levantando su vaso de whisky. "Es sólo que Ruth dijo que ella está aquí la mayoría de los fines de semana aprovechándose de ti. ¿Ella al menos tiene un trabajo, Michiru? "

La peliazul forzó una sonrisa y miró brevemente a Ruth. "Ella está en San Francisco este fin de semana", dijo, ignorando su pregunta. Michiru no sintió la necesidad de explicar con más detalles y se preguntó qué le había dicho Ruth a su madre.

"San Francisco? Que apropiado", dijo Ruth.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" exigió Michiru.

"Ruth cree que es homosexual", respondió la madre antes de beber de su copa.

Michiru enderezó los hombros. "Bueno, Ruth tiene razón. Ella lo es. Ella también es mi amiga y agradecería que no hicieran... chismes sobre ella. "

"Michiru? ¿Crees que es prudente?" le preguntó su madre. "Quiero decir, estar cerca de ella?"

"Oh, Dios mío, tú también no" Michiru se puso de pie rápidamente y abrió los brazos. "Ella es mi amiga. Eso es todo. Y yo no voy a dejar de verla sólo porque ella es lesbiana!" la voz de Michiru endureció con cada palabra y estaba prácticamente gritándoles. "Ella me agrada. Lo siento si no lo entienden"

Ambas la miraron como si fuera una extraña y ella empujó su cabello en señal de frustración. Fue un suspiro agradecido el que exhalo cuando oyó el coche llegar.

Hotaru. Gracias a Dios. Pero Michiru se detuvo en seco cuando dobló la esquina de la cabaña. Su hija estaba en su coche, hablándole en voz baja a alguien. Una chica. Una chica alta, delgada, con el pelo tan corto que no necesitaba un cepillo. Pendientes en fila en un oído y el otro sin nada. Cuando las dos chicas se volvieron hacia ella, Michiru sonrió cálidamente e hizo que sus pies se movieran.

"Hotaru!"

"Hola, mamá."Se abrazaron rápidamente, entonces Michiru dio un paso atrás y le sonrió a la amiga de Hotaru.

"Soy Michiru."

"Soy Sheri."

"Mamá, espero que no te importe, pero le he contado a Sheri sobre la cabaña y quería que la viera. Ella es una amiga de la universidad ", explicó Hotaru.

"Por supuesto que no. Tus amigos siempre son bienvenidos." Luego bajó la voz. "Si ellos pueden tolerar a Ruth y a la abuela".

"Le estaba explicando eso", dijo Hotaru. "¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Bueno, como siempre, llegaron sin invitación y sin previo aviso", explicó ella.

"¿Hay suficiente espacio para todo el mundo? Dormir, quiero decir", explicó Hotaru.

"Me quedo con el sofá," ofreció Michiru. "Ustedes dos pueden tener mi dormitorio. Estoy segura que estarán despiertas toda la noche hablando de todos modos"

Michiru se volvió para regresar a la cabaña, pero no perdió la mirada compartida por las dos chicas. Su corazón se aceleró. No había intimidad en esa mirada, se juró. Sintió su cara ruborizarse. ¿Podría ser posible? Hotaru? Se dirigieron a la terraza y Michiru posó sus ojos con recelo sobre Sheri. No quería estereotipar, se dijo con firmeza. Entonces sintió sus hombros hundiéndose. Si sólo Haruka estuviese aquí. Ella sabría.

"¿Mamá?"

"Hmmm?"

"¿Por qué están la tía Ruth y la abuela aquí de nuevo?"

"¿Quién sabe?" susurró al doblar la esquina de la terraza.

Michiru evitó los ojos de Ruth mientras ella les presentaba a la amiga de su hija. Sabía exactamente lo que Ruth estaba pensando. Demonios, ella estaba pensando lo mismo. Se sentía al borde de un ataque de histeria y se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina. Se negaba a pensar y agarró dos coca-colas para las chicas y llenó un vaso de vino para sí misma.

"Coca-Cola está bien?" -preguntó Michiru.

Hotaru sonrió a su madre. "Supongo que sin Haruka aquí, no hay cerveza?"

El corazón de Michiru calentándose a la sola mención del nombre de la rubia y no se detuvo a preguntarse por qué. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "No hay cerveza. Lo siento. Sigo teniendo la intención de conseguir una, sin embargo."

"No creo que seas mayor de edad, Hotaru querida." -Espeto Ruth

"En compañía de mi madre, yo no creo que eso importe." Hotaru se volvió hacia Michiru. "A no ser, por supuesto, que mi madre se oponga"

"Bueno, te lo aseguro, a tu edad, mis hijos nunca se hubieran atrevido a probar alcohol en frente de mí ", continuó Ruth.

Hotaru sonrió. "Mamá difícilmente eres tú. Y ciertamente no soy uno de tus hijos, gracias a Dios."

Michiru oyó el leve jadeo de Ruth, pero lo ignoró. Ruth se lo merecía. Después de todos estos años, pensarías que Ruth habría aprendido a no hostigar a Hotaru; Ella nunca había tenido miedo de decirlo que pensaba.

"¿Cómo está tu padre?"

Hotaru se volvió hacia su abuela y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que bien. Nosotros realmente no tenemos mucho de qué hablar en este momento"

"Él sigue siendo tu padre," La voz de Ruth se unió.

"Él todavía hirió a mi madre," replicó Hotaru.

Michiru finalmente se interpuso entre ellas, con las manos levantadas. "¿Por favor? ¿No podemos dejar esto?"

"Lo siento", dijo Hotaru en voz baja.

"Estoy realmente enferma y cansada de hablar de mi matrimonio fracasado", dijo Michiru a todo el mundo en general. "Tenemos un invitado esta noche." Se volvió hacia Sheri y ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa. "No la aburramos con todo esto."

"Verdad," Hotaru estuvo de acuerdo. "Ella ha escuchado suficientes historias de horror."

"Hotaru!"

"Oh, abuela, sólo estoy bromeando."

Michiru suspiró, preguntándose cuando las cosas habían llegado a ser tan complicadas. Echaba de menos a principios de verano, cuando no serían más que ella y Haruka, tranquilamente hablando, compartiendo cosas sobre sus vidas. Michiru anhelaba que ella estuviera aquí ahora. Ella haría algunos comentarios graciosos destinados solo para los oídos de Michiru, y ella podría sonreírle, en silencio dándole las gracias por aliviar un poco la tensión.

Pero la rubia estaba en San Francisco, viendo algunas mujeres. Michiru tuvo una breve imagen mental de Haruka encerrada en un abrazo apasionado con una mujer, pero lo apartó, sin gustarle los celos que estaba sintiendo. En su lugar, se centró en Hotaru; de repente, su imagen mental pasó a Hotaru y Sheri y sabía, en el fondo sabía que lo que estaba pensando era cierto.

Hotaru nunca había salido, nunca había tenido un novio. Era algo que Michiru nunca pudo entender. Su hija era una chica atractiva, siempre lo había sido. Y no era como si los muchachos no lo hubieran intentado.

Hotaru había estado más interesada en su trabajo escolar que en ellos. Pero ahora que miraba a Hotaru con Sheri, se le apretaba el corazón. Había una intimidad entre ellas que estaba más allá de la amistad y la peliazul de repente no estaba segura de poder manejar la situación.

"Vamos a ir a dar un paseo, mamá. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto. Muéstrale a Sheri los alrededores," animó, esperando que su voz sonara normal. A sus propios oídos, era frenética.

Michiru las miró mientras se dirigían hacia el bosque detrás de la cabaña, y luego se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Ruth y madre mirando también.

"¿Quién en el mundo es esa?" Ruth susurró. "¿Alguna vez has visto el pelo tan corto en una chica?"

"Todos esos pendientes", agregó la abuela. "Y todos en un oído!"

"Por favor, deténganse". La voz de Michiru era tranquila y calmada, y ambas mujeres se volvieron para mirarla. "Ella es amiga de Hotaru. No permitiré que hablen de ella a sus espaldas"

"Oh, Michiru, de verdad. Seguramente ella no es el tipo de amigos que deseas para Hotaru?"

"Ruth, a diferencia de ti, yo dejo a Hotaru vivir su propia vida. Eso incluye la elección de sus propios amigos."

"Bueno, te lo aseguro, mis hijos, no se atreverían a llevar a casa a esa... esa chica", Ruth silbó.

"Ellos fueron criados mejor que eso."Los ojos de Michiru brillaron con una furia roja. "¿Cómo te atreves!"

"Chicas..."

"No, mamá, quédate fuera de esto." Michiru se inclinó sobre Ruth. "Tú no controlas mi vida y tú ciertamente no controlas la vida de mi hija. Si no nos apruebas, tal vez no deberías venir aquí."

Michiru se puso de pie y levantó las manos al cielo. "Odio pensar que estás expuesta a toda esta corrupción! "

La sonrisa de Ruth era tan condescendiente que Michiru quería abofetearla directo en la cara. "Michiru, yo ciertamente no quise ofenderte con nada de lo que dije. Eres mi única hermana, es natural que me preocupe por ti y tu familia."

Michiru abrió la boca, una réplica haciendo escozor en sus labios, pero su madre intervino, poniendo una mano en su brazo, la otra sostenida delante de la cara de Ruth. "¡Basta! Somos una familia. No las tendré peleando como si no se soportaran."

Luego volvió sus comprensivos ojos a Michiru, y ésta dejó que sus hombros se hundieran en derrota. Tenía ocho años de nuevo. Su madre siempre se había puesto del lado de Ruth. Esta vez no iba a ser diferente. "Michi, querida, creo que Ruth simplemente está preocupada por Hotaru, como debería ser. Sus padres repentinamente se separan después de estar felizmente casados desde hace casi veinte años. Entonces te mudas aquí arriba sola, sólo para convertirte en amiga de esa... esa persona Haruka. Tal vez tenemos miedo de que seas un mal ejemplo para Hotaru". Ella señaló hacia el bosque para el efecto, antes de continuar. "Esta chica es un problema, Michiru, recuerda mis palabras. Hay un montón de chicas de la edad de Hotaru del vecindario, sin embargo, ella nunca ha hecho el esfuerzo con ellas y siempre me he preguntado por qué no insistes en que ella asuma un papel más activo en los acontecimientos del club de campo. Ahora mira lo que tienes. Porque ella es prácticamente una persona de la calle, al igual que Haruka".

Michiru suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba primero a su madre, luego a su hermana. ¿Cómo eran todas de la misma familia? "Madre, ella es una estudiante de la universidad, no es una persona de la calle", dijo Michiru con cansancio. "De la universidad de Hotaru. Sus amigos van a ser estudiantes universitarios ", dijo ella secamente." Ahora, yo voy a ir adentro para hacer hamburguesas. Cuando vuelva, no quiero oír ni una palabra acerca de esto". Sabía que ellas la estaban mirando como si fuera una extraña, pero enderezo sus hombros. Esta era su casa. Hotaru era su hija. Y estaba tan cansada de tener que justificarles todo lo que hacía, como si todavía fuera una niña. Bueno, no más. Estaba cansada de personas diciéndole qué hacer. Si no les gustaban sus decisiones, Que mal! No tenía a nadie a quien responder más que a ella misma.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka retorció nerviosamente su servilleta. Nunca había sido buena en citas a ciegas y esta no erala excepción. Gracias a Dios que Amy había estado de acuerdo que fuera una cita de cuatro. No había visto a Amy desde Navidad. Y no quería pasar su noche en San Francisco con una extraña. Pero ella y Amy habían mantenido la conversación al mínimo, tratando de no excluir a las otras dos.

"¿Quieres dejar eso ya?" susurró Amy con una rápida patada a la espinilla de Haruka.

Haruka dejó caer la servilleta y en su lugar tomó de su copa de vino. La noche ya había sido interminable y aún tenían que pedir el postre. Suspiró en voz baja, y luego sonrió a través de la mesa a Rebecca. Ella era lo suficientemente atractiva, pensó la rubia, si te gustan las flacas, de aspecto angular. Y, ciertamente, parecían tener mucho en común. Rebecca registraba treinta y cinco millas a la semana en las pistas de atletismo y nunca perdía la oportunidad de caminar por los bosques de secuoyas al norte de la ciudad. Y acampar. Amaba acampar.

Haruka debería haber estado encantada. En cambio, dejó que la ruidosa voz de Rebecca la hiciera perder los nervios y pensó distraídamente que su largo cabello hacia que la cara se le viera mucho más angular. Dios, para alguien que no había estado en una cita real en años, estaba siendo realmente exigente.

"De verdad deberíamos planificar un viaje de campamento algún fin de semana." Rebecca les habló a todas, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban sobre Haruka.

Amy se echó a reír. "Haruka me llevó a acampar una vez. Y una vez fue suficiente. Descubrí que soy una verdadera chica de ciudad". Se volvió hacia Laura, que había estado casi tan callada como la rubia. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Nunca he acampado, en realidad. Siempre suena divertido cuando alguien lo hace, pero soy una chica de ciudad, también. "

"Supongo que eso nos deja solo a nosotras", dijo Rebecca a Haruka. Su sonrisa era grande y la rubia respondió con una también.

"Oh, luego hablaremos sobre eso", dijo Haruka causalmente. No estaba dispuesta a comprometerse a un viaje de campamento con una mujer que no conocía y de la cual no estaba segura de que incluso le gustara.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando estaba a salvo en la cama, sola, que se preguntó por qué le había tomado tanta aversión a Rebecca. Ella fue lo suficientemente amable, agradable incluso. Y Amy al parecer había pensado que iban a congeniar o ella nunca habría sugerido la cita, la conocía bastante bien para andar haciendo de casamentera. Pero no había nada, ni siquiera una pequeña chispa. Sin embargo, Haruka sabía que apenas le había dado una oportunidad a Rebecca. Había tenido muy poco interés en ella y su conversación. Cuando cerró su mente y dejó la voz de Rebecca vagar a un segundo plano, vio a Michiru. Y se preguntó si Hotaru habría llegado a la cabaña, y aún más, se preguntó si ya habrían hablado. Si Michiru estaba bien? Si la peliazul deseaba que ella estuviera ahí? Suspiró. Nunca quiso involucrarse tanto con ellas.

Era Michiru, ella lo sabía. Se habían convertido en buenas amigas tan rápido, no había tenido tiempo de alejarse. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Admitió que probablemente tenía un leve enamoramiento con Michiru, casi un amor platónico, en realidad. Más como el enamoramiento de una colegiala con su maestro, sabiendo que era inalcanzable, pero incapaz de resistir la atracción.

Haruka se dio la vuelta. No era atracción sexual. No, por supuesto que no. Ella no pensaba en Michiru de esa manera. Pero aun así, no podía dejar de comparar a Rebecca con la aguamarina. La ruidosa voz de Rebecca, que al final de la velada le había rallado cada nervio, era tan diferente de la suave, tranquilizadora forma de hablar de Michiru. Sus afilados, angulares rasgos parecían casi severos en comparación con la peliazul. Sus labios eran demasiado delgados, su nariz demasiado pronunciada, sus ojos sin brillo.

Haruka se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Desde cuándo había notado los labios de Michiru? Pero los ojos, sí. Alguna vez había mirado unos ojos así de azules? Ojos que se movían divertidos mientras miraban a Alex? Ojos que se calentaban al verla? Haruka dio la vuelta otra vez, golpeando la almohada sólo un poco demasiado duro. No, Michiru era sólo una amiga. Y eso era todo lo que ella podría llegar a ser.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Me extrañaste?

**Capítulo Nueve**

Michiru se paseó de un lado a otro. Debería sólo haberla llamado. Pero seguramente ella volvería, ¿no es cierto? ¿Y si el fin de semana en San Francisco resultó ser fabuloso? ¿Volvería? Michiru paseó de nuevo, haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para echar un vistazo por la ventana hacia el camino.

Necesitaba desesperadamente que Haruka llegara. Había pasado toda la semana pensando en Hotaru, preocupándose por ella, tanto así que se estaba volviendo loca. Y cuando Haruka no se había presentado la noche anterior, Michiru se bebió la botella entera de vino ella sola mientras ensayaba conversaciones con su hija.

"No es el fin del mundo", murmuró. Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo con Hotaru sucedería estando ella involucrada o no. Ella sabía lo suficiente por su conversaciones con Haruka que cualquiera que fuera la elección Hotaru estaría entrometiéndose en sus sentimientos o luchando contra ellos. Por otra parte, tal vez Michiru estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Tal vez no había absolutamente nada entre Hotaru y Sheri. Tal vez eran simplemente buenas amigas, como lo eran ella y Haruka.

El sonido del portazo de la camioneta trajo a Michiru de vuelta y tenía la puerta principal abierta antes de que Haruka pudiera golpear. Sus ojos se calentaron al ver a la rubia y no había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

"Hey".

"Hey, tú" respondió Michiru. Luego se acercó a Haruka y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole un rápido abrazo.

"Me extrañaste?" bromeó Haruka

Michiru sonrió, con sus ojos cerrados todavía. "Te extrañé. Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras anoche."

"Tenía planes para cenar anoche", explicó Haruka.

"Otra cita?" Michiru ignoró el dolor agudo. Celos? "Estás saliendo mucho últimamente."

"No era una cita. Sólo un par de amigos del trabajo. Ellos pensaron que tenía que salir un poco"

Michiru se sintió aliviada y no estaba muy segura de por qué. "Así que acabas de llegar? ¿Ya has puesto tu carpa? "

"No. Vine directamente aquí."

"Quédate conmigo esta noche", ofreció Michiru.

Haruka sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron y Michiru se sintió repentinamente nerviosa. "Finalmente tienes un fin de semana sin compañía. ¿Estás segura de que me quieres aquí?"

Michiru la tomó del brazo y la llevó dentro. "Muy segura. Y tengo un motivo superior."

"Ah, sí?"

"Necesito hablar contigo."

"No tienes que sobornarme con una cama", dijo Haruka.

"Y con comida? ¿Y vino?"

"Todo eso? Bueno, cómo puedo rechazarlo," Haruka bromeó.

"¿Y Alex?"

"Oh, extrañe a Alex. Le compré algunas golosinas, también. Y vamos a tener costillas para la cena, de manera que Alex tendrá huesos para masticar"

Cuando Michiru encontró a Haruka mirándola, ella levantó las manos interrogante. "¿Qué?"

"Has planeando la comida pensando en Alex?" Entonces Haruka sonrió.

"Michiru, tienes que salir más. Estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti".

"Tendrás que preocuparte cuando no deje que te lo lleves a casa contigo."

Ambas rieron y Haruka vio algo de la tensión anterior alejándose de la cara de Michiru. Parecía muy estresada cuando la vio por primera vez y asumió que había pasado muchas noches sin dormir pensando en Hotaru. Por supuesto, tal vez era algo más. Tal vez Seiya había llamado. Tal vez incluso había venido. A Haruka no le gustaba ese escenario en lo más mínimo. Michiru estaba mejor sin él. Seguramente la peliazul podía ver eso, aunque Ruth no pudiera. Pero negó con la cabeza. En realidad no era de su incumbencia.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" Haruka levantó la vista y dejó a Michiru capturar sus ojos.

"Te ves preocupada. Estás frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Haruka miró hacia otro lado. "Nada."

Pero Michiru le agarró el brazo cuando Haruka retrocedió. "Haruka, no tenemos ningún secreto. ¿Verdad? Pensé que nos habíamos dicho casi todos los detalles sangrientos de nuestras vidas".

"Estoy bien. Estaba pensando que te veías tensa, estresada. Entonces pensé que tal vez Seiya había llamado, que incluso había venido aquí. Tal vez estaban planeando reconciliarse. Pero luego pensé que estabas mejor sin él, incluso si Ruth no está de acuerdo. Entonces pensé que nada de eso era de mi incumbencia". Sus ojos sosteniéndose de nuevo." Eso lo cubre todo. "

Michiru se puso las manos en las caderas y estudió a Haruka. "No he oído hablar de Seiya. En realidad, no he pensado en él en toda la semana". Entonces sonrió suavemente y tomó la mano de Haruka. "Y no digas que no es de tu incumbencia. Yo no habría llegado tan lejos sin ti" Haruka asintió, pero no dijo nada."Es sobre Hotaru de la que tengo que hablar contigo."

La espalda de Haruka se puso rígida. Así que Michiru no le daría ningún respiro. "Tal vez podríamos dar un paseo? Tomar el camino a la cabaña forestal?" sugirió la rubia.

"Sí. Necesito desesperadamente salir de la casa."

Las dos estaban tranquilas mientras entraban en el bosque detrás de la cabaña. Encontraron elcamino a la estación de guarda parques y Alex abrió el camino, ambas mujeres perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

"Haruka?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hotaru llegó aquí el pasado fin de semana."

"¿En serio? Ruth y tu madre te dieron un descanso?"

"No, ellas también estaban aquí."Michiru no estaba segura de cómo abordar este tema con la rubia. No quería ofenderla de ninguna manera, no es que ella pensara que Haruka se ofendería por nada de lo que Michiu dijera."Hotaru trajo una amiga, una compañera de clase." Haruka asintió, pero siguió caminando. Finalmente, Michiru agarró su brazo para detenerla. "Sé que sólo conoces a Hotaru de una vez, pero se te ha ocurrido pensar... bueno, Hotaru te dio la impresión de que ella podría ser... oh, mierda ", terminó Michiru. Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra. No sobre Hotaru.

Haruka se quedó en silencio delante de Michiru, mirando las emociones cruzando su cara. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron y Haruka vio la pregunta que Michiru no podía siquiera pensar en decir."¿Estás tratando de preguntarme si creo que ella es gay?"

"¿Lo crees?" susurró Michiru.

Haruka recordó la petición urgente de Hotaru no decirle a su madre, pero ella no tenía el poder para mentir a esos ojos."Después de que la conocí, sí, pensé que podría ser gay."

"Oh, no", Michiru gimió. Se tapó la boca con una mano, con la otra llegando hasta Haruka. "Lo siento. No quise decirlo de la forma en que sonó."

Se detuvieron en el camino y Michiru se dio cuenta de lo callado que se había vuelto. Incluso Alex se sentó pacientemente a su lado y esperó. Se oyó tragar a sí misma nerviosamente. "La chica que ella trajo, y lo siento, pero estereotipe de nuevo, ella tenía el cabello muy corto y sus pendientes", dijo señalando a su oreja." Todos en un oído. Sólo llevaba una camisa pequeña"

Haruka sonrió. "Ella está en la universidad, Michiru. Esa es la forma en que se visten. ¿O es que tenía "lesbiana" tatuado en la frente? "

"No. No era eso y no te burles de mí. Estaban muy familiarizadas una con la otra... cuando se miraban entre sí, había más que una simple amistad. "

"Michiru..."

"No. estoy preocupada por ella, Haruka. ¿Qué pasaría si...?"

"¿Qué pasa si qué?"Sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Y si es gay?"

Haruka agarró los brazos de Michiru con fuerza. "¿Y si lo es? Si va a suceder, ocurrirá, independientemente de lo que digas o hagas."

"Pero, ¿y si solo es curiosidad? ¿Y si esta chica la está empujando a algo que ella no quiere? "

Haruka trató de apartar sus ojos de los azules de Michiru, pero ambas los sostuvieron. Se olvidó de la petición de Hotaru. Sólo quería aliviar la preocupación de Michiru y llevar una sonrisa a esos ojos.

"Vamos a caminar." Haruka se volvió, sin esperar a Michiru, sabiendo que la seguiría. Alex inmediatamente corrió hacia adelante, con la esperanza de instar a las mujeres a caminar un poco más rápido.

"¿Qué sabes?" preguntó finalmente Michiru.

"Hotaru vino a mi casa esa semana antes de venir aquí. Necesitaba hablar," explicó Haruka.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Preguntó Michiru, su voz resonó por el silencioso bosque.

Haruka se volvió rápidamente. "Michiru, Hotaru tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de lo que le está pasando ytiene miedo de lo que pensaras de ella. Ella confiaba en mí con esto. Me pidió que no te dijera nada".

"Soy su madre! No tenías derecho a ocultarme esto."

"¿No crees que yo quería decirte? Ella me llamó al Centro de Mujeres. Supe entonces sobre lo que quería hablar conmigo y quería coger el teléfono y llamarte enseguida, antes de que yo siquiera la hubiera visto. Pero ¿de qué serviría que lo hubiera hecho? "

Los ojos de Michiru se empañaron. Hotaru estaba herida, turbada, y necesitaba hablar. Y ella había llamado a Haruka, y no a su propia madre. ¿Qué decía eso acerca de su relación?"Así que, qué te dijo?"

Haruka vio sus lágrimas y rápidamente tomó a Michiru en sus brazos. "No llores, por favor." Haruka no podía soportar ver a Michiru sufriendo.

"¿Por qué no podía haber venido a mí? Pensé que éramos más cercanas que eso." Michiru puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruka, agradecida por la comodidad de la mujer.

"Ella no quiere hacerte daño, Michiru. Dijo que tenías suficientes preocupaciones sin ella añadiendo eso".

"¿Qué te dijo, Haruka? Por favor dime."

"Está pasando por esa etapa de descubrimiento, Michiru. Y ella tiene miedo de lo que está sintiendo por Sheri. Pero no creo que Sheri la esté empujando a nada"

"¿Quieres decir que no han hecho nada... físico?" Michiru se echó hacia atrás, pero sus manos aún sujetaban los antebrazos de Haruka.

"Bueno, ellas no han tenido relaciones sexuales, por lo que yo sé", dijo Haruka. Michiru siguió mirando y la rubia negó con la cabeza débilmente. "Se han besado, tocado." Michiru dejó escapar el aliento con rapidez, tratando de absorber la información, imaginando a Hotaru y Sheri juntas. "No, Michiru. No pienses en ello." Haruka la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella a lo largo del camino, haciéndola caminar.

"No puedo evitarlo. No soy una mojigata. Y sé que estas cosas pasan, quiero decir, mírate. Pero es diferente cuando es tu hija. Yo no quiero esta vida para ella. Ella se merece algo mejor". Michiru quería retirar las palabras, tan pronto como las hubo dicho. Casi chocó con Haruka mientras ella se daba la vuelta rápidamente, con ojos enojados.

"¿Y qué clase de vida es ésta, Michiru? Una vida de prejuicios? Una vida de ser señalado? Mirado con desprecio? Personas tratando de imaginar lo que dos mujeres podrían posiblemente hacer juntas en la cama? Personas como Ruth que piensan que salimos del closet para destruir y saquear el conjunto del club de campo? "

"Lo siento mucho", susurró Michiru, pero Haruka no le hizo caso.

"Y deberías estar preocupada por Hotaru. Esto no es una vida fácil y aprendes rápidamente a convertirte en alguien insensible. Y justo cuando crees que has encontrado un amigo a quien no le importa nada de eso, que puede quererte por lo que eres..." Haruka hizo una pausa, sin miedo de dejar que Michiru viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Aprendes que todavía albergan ese prejuicio contra ti."

"Haruka, yo nunca-"

Pero Haruka se alejó de Michiru sin mirar atrás. "Vamos, Alex." Alex pasó corriendo junto a Michiru, y luego se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás como si se preguntara por qué la peliazul no iba con ellos. Entonces Alex se volvió y corrió detrás de Haruka.

Michiru dejo sus lágrimas acumularse, entonces las dejó caer. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan insensible? Haruka había estado ahí para ella todo este tiempo sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Cómo podía haberla herido así? "Haruka!" Se obligó a moverse, correr por el sendero, tratando de alcanzar las grandes zancadas de la rubia. Alex finalmente se detuvo y volvió corriendo hacia ella, meneando la cola, ajeno a la tensión entre las dos mujeres. "Haruka, espera! ¿Por favor?" Su voz se quebró y vio a la rubia frenar sus pasos, finalmente,deteniéndose. La mujer orgullosa que había llegado a conocer estaba parada, de espaldas a ella, con los hombros caídos, y la cabeza baja. "Haru, por favor, perdóname. Nunca quise hacerte daño. A ti no." Michiru caminó alrededor de ella y se paró frente a Haruka. Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron, ambos bañados en lágrimas."Eres mi amiga," susurró Michiru. "Tu... tu estilo de vida no es una consideración cuando se trata de eso. Ni siquiera pienso en ello. Es por eso que dije esas palabras sin cuidado. Lo siento".

"Me preocupo por ti", Haruka logró dejar salir de su apretada garganta. "Me preocupo por Hotaru."

Michiru sintió que se le rompía el corazón. "Y yo me preocupo por ti. Por favor, perdóname."

Haruka asintió débilmente y se secó una lágrima errante que se le escapó por la mejilla. Michiru colocó sus brazos alrededor de Haruka y la abrazó. "Lo siento mucho", dijo de nuevo.

"Yo también lo siento."Alex decidió que ya era suficiente y logró mover su cuerpo entre ellas hasta que finalmente se separaron.

"Vamos. Tomémonos una cerveza", sugirió Michiru.

Haruka intentó sonreír. "Ni siquiera es mediodía. Qué diría Ruth?"

Michiru sonrió. "Ella diría que te estoy corrompiendo."

Haruka agarró el brazo de Michiru, deteniéndola. "Mich, siento lo de Hotaru. Yo sé que esto es difícil de entender para ti. "

Pero Michiru detuvo su disculpa con un rápido apretón en el hombro. "No. No hablemos más deeso. Tienes razón .Lo que va a pasar, pasará. Sólo puedo esperar que ella resulte tan buena como tú".

Entonces Michiru se volvió hacia Haruka, pensando que había dicho algo malo de nuevo, pero la rubia estaba finalmente sonriendo."Gracias."

"Lo digo en serio, Haruka, eres una persona maravillosa. Eres una buena amiga. La mejor."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Se sentaron en silencio en la cubierta, ambas bebiendo de vez en cuando de sus cervezas. Haruka arrojó la pelota al bosque para Alex y Michiru los observó, odiando el malestar que había surgido entre ella y la rubia.

Había herido a Haruka, la había hecho llorar. Sospechaba que Haruka rara vez lloraba. Tal vez por eso ahora tenía dificultades para mirar a los ojos de Michiru.

"Nunca me dijiste cómo fue tu fin de semana". Con sólo Hotaru en su mente, había olvidado el viaje de Haruka a San Francisco. "¿Tuviste suerte?"

"Si piensas que ir a una cita a ciegas es suerte, supongo que la tuve."

"Cita a ciegas? Pensé que ibas a ver a una amiga". Ahora que estaban hablando al respecto, Michiru no estaba del todo segura de querer oír más detalles.

"Amy es una amiga, sí. La conocí aquí hace unos seis años en un taller de asesoramiento y ella ha insistido para que nos mantengamos en contacto". Haruka sonrió ante eso. Sabía que si fuera porella, se habrían distanciado hace años. Pero Amy no era una de las que dejan que las amistades se escabullan y Haruka hacia tres o cuatro viajes a San Francisco cada año para visitarla.

"¿Así que nunca han sido ..."

"Amantes? No. Pero ella tiene una amiga que pensó que me gustaría, así que nos reunió en una cena."

"Sólo ustedes dos?" Michiru era consciente de lo mucho que deseaba que la respuesta fuera no.

"No. Amy y su cita también fueron."

"¿Y?" Una vez más, Michiru no estaba del todo segura de querer escuchar esto. Se sorprendió de lo posesiva que parecía haberse vuelto con Haruka.

"Ella estuvo bien. Y tenemos mucho en común." Haruka no dio más detalles. La expresión de Michiru le dijo que realmente no quería oír hablar de eso. ¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Ella acababa de descubrir que su hija probablemente fuera gay. Dudaba que la peliazul quisiera oír hablar de la vida amorosa de ella. O la falta de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Haruka y Ruth

**Capitulo diez**

* * *

><p>La lluvia que había estado amenazando durante todo el día comenzó con un aguacero y Michiru escuchó como tamborileaba contra los tragaluces. Se preguntó si la lluvia no dejaría llegar a Haruka.<p>

"Sabes, no te haría daño venir a Fresno de vez en cuando."

El suspiro de Michiru era bastante audible. "¿Y por qué iba yo a querer hacer eso, Ruth?"

"Tienes amigos allí, tienes a tu familia allí. Una casa. Michiru, tienes un marido allí."

"No. Esta es mi casa. Al menos, desde que tomé las cosas de Seiya y las guardé. Hablando de eso, tengo un par de cajas que me gustaría que le regresaras"

"Por el amor de Dios, Michiru!"

Pero la aguamarina no iba a discutir con Ruth una vez más. "Oh, te dije que hablé con un abogado esta semana?"

Como era de esperar, Ruth se quedó atónita y en silencio. "Al parecer, Seiya no se va apresentar, así que yo lo haré. "

"Michiru! No, no puedes." Ruth se levantó de un salto y se puso delante de la peliazul, como si su presencia pudiera cambiar su decisión. "Estás siendo demasiado impaciente. Sólo han pasado un par de meses. Ni siquiera has intentado hablar con él acerca de esto".

"No quiero hablar con él sobre esto. No quiero una reconciliación. Quiero divorciarme de él, Ruth".

Michiru se sentía bien por decir las palabras en voz alta. No es que dudara de su decisión. Sabía que era la correcta, pero aun así, se sentía aterrada cuando pensaba en romper su vínculo con Seiya y empezar una nueva vida.

"¿Y te has molestado en decirle esto o sólo vas a darle una sorpresa?"

"Dudo que será una sorpresa, Ruth." Pero tal vez estaba siendo un poco inmadura respecto a esto. Debería tener la decencia de llamarlo, decírselo por sí misma. Y tal vez lo haría. Tenían veinte años de historia entre ellos. Y una rubia de veinte años. Bueno, una que Michiru supiera de todos modos.

"No sabía que eras tan vengativa, Michiru."

Michiru se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la lluvia. "¿Crees que me estoy divorciando sólo porque él tuvo una aventura? Si yo lo amara, ¿no crees que me gustaría luchar por mantener nuestro matrimonio vivo?" Se volvió hacia Ruth, su voz tranquila. "Nuestro matrimonio había terminado hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente no lo sabía. "

"Pero a Seiya ..."

"Seiya lo sabe también, Ruth. ¿Por qué crees que no me ha llamado? ¿Por qué crees que no ha venido hasta aquí? "

"Le dijiste que se mantuviera alejado. Por qué entonces, cada vez que lo veo, pregunta por ti. Me dice que él te quiere de regreso... que estás cometiendo un error"

Michiru sonrió contristeza. Seiya siempre supo cómo mantenerse del lado de Ruth. Sólo dile lo que ella quiere oír, solía decir."El error sería volver."

"Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre."

"No. Me quedaré hasta el verano, entonces voy a tener que encontrar un lugar." Sin embargo, La idea de volver a Fresno la deprimió. Descubrió que era mejor no pensar en el final del verano. "Yo no he tocado el fondo fiduciario del Abuelo. Es más que suficiente para sostenerme hasta que Seiya y yo podamos conseguir resolver las cosas".

"Pero aun así, tienes que hacer algo. No puedes esconderte en una casa todo el día."

"No, no puedo. Pero yo nunca terminé la universidad. Siempre podría volver a la escuela. O puedo seguir el consejo de Haruka. Hay tantas causas nobles que necesitan voluntarios. Sólo tengo que encontrar la que sea adecuada para mí"

"Oh, Michiru". Ruth sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. "Esa mujer te tendrá trabajando en un Hospital para enfermos de SIDA si no tienes cuidado. "

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Oh, Michiru, me preocupo por ti." Era una frase que Ruth había estado usando con bastante frecuencia, Michiru observó con una sonrisa. Ella y Ruth estaban igual de sorprendidas por el rápido golpe en la puerta antes de abrirla y encontrar a una empapada Haruka allí.

"Lo siento", dijo mientras estaba de pie goteando sobre la alfombra.

"Voy a buscar una toalla." Michiru entró corriendo al baño, era una grata sorpresa que Haruka hubiera desafiado el clima. Volvió en silencio a la sala de estar con Haruka y Ruth mirándose entre sí. Su voz era un susurro burlón mientras le entregaba la toalla a la rubia. "Sabes, han sacado este increíble invento. Se usa en la lluvia. Se llama paraguas".

"Muy graciosa", Haruka susurró a su vez.

"¿Dónde está Alex?"

"En la camioneta."

"En la camioneta? Bueno, ve a buscarlo."

"No. Está lloviendo."

"No lo puedes dejar en la camioneta."

"Él está bien. Probablemente ya está dormido."Un frenético, ladrido agudo hizo que se miraran.

"Durmiendo?" –Dijo Michiru ante lo obvio

"Él está bien."

"Tiene miedo. Ve a buscarlo."

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

Haruka se habría mantenido firme, si no fuera por esa súplica susurrada. Ella no tenía ninguna defensa contra Michiru cuando usaba esa palabra. La peliazul vio el cambio en los ojos de Haruka mientras susurraba "por favor" y su corazón se calentó. Después de la semana pasada, había tenido miedo de haber dañado su amistad de alguna manera, temiendo que pudieran haber perdido la camaradería que habían construido. Pero el intercambio de burlas entre sí alivió sus temores. Michiru le entregó en silencio un paraguas y Haruka se volvió en silencio y corrió de vuelta a la camioneta.

"¿Vas a traer a ese perro a la casa?"

"Sí, Ruth. Y ellos probablemente van a pasar la noche." Se volvió hacia Ruth, con un desafío tácito en sus ojos. "Espero que estés bien con eso."

Unos segundos después, Haruka y un ahora mojado Alex se detuvieron en la alfombra. Michiru tomó la toalla con la que se estaba secando Haruka y procedió a secar a Alex, todo el tiempo diciéndole lo buen perro que era y cuan maltratado había sido por ser dejado en la camioneta. Alex lamió la cara de la aguamarina en agradecimiento y nunca le dio a Haruka un segundo vistazo.

"Sabes!, también estoy mojada," finalmente dijo la rubia, interrumpiendo la fiesta de amor delante de ella.

"Y te lo mereces". Michiru le devolvio a Haruka la toalla mojada y llevó a Alex a la cocina. "Tengo un hueso para ti, cariño."

"Consigo una toalla húmeda llena de pelos y 'cariño' consigue un regalo", murmuro Haruka ante la atenta mirada de Ruth. "¿Qué?" Haruka se rió. "Sólo estoy quejándome de este trato injusto, Ruth." Se quitó las botas y los calcetines húmedos y caminó descalza sobre la alfombra. Miró el sofá, luego sus húmedos jeans, y rápidamente se puso en cuclillas en el suelo.

"Michiru dijo que probablemente pasarás la noche."

_Y apuesto a que estás emocionada con esa perspectiva_, pensó Haruka. Pero se encogió de hombros. "La lluvia no parece querer disminuir". Entonces sonrió, esperando no verse tan falsa como se sentía. "¿No te importa, ¿verdad?"

"No es mi casa."

Alex entró en la sala de estar con un hueso de cuero crudo en la boca y Haruka juguetonamente trató de robárselo.

"Sabes, yo tengo otra," Michiru ofreció. "Pero pensé que preferirías tener esta." Haruka se recostó sobre sus codos y contempló la cerveza que estaba siendo sostenida por Michiru.

"Mmm. Gracias."

Michiru se sentó detrás de Haruka en el sofá, moviendo sus ojos sobre el cabello y la camiseta mojada. Resistió la tentación de apartar un húmedo mechón que colgaba en la frente de la rubia. Podía sentir a Ruth observándola y levantó los hombros. No estaba haciendo nada relación con Haruka era perfectamente inocente.

Con eso, extendió la mano y cogió una gota de agua que se deslizaba lentamente por el cuello de Haruka."Estás mojada", dijo Michiru.

La rubia volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron mientras una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Haruka. Arqueó una ceja seductoramente. "¿En serio?"

Michiru se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y miró nerviosamente a Ruth. La risa ronca de Haruka era dirigida solo a ella y Michiru se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar."¿Quieres algo de ropa seca? Un pantalón, por lo menos? Eres un poco mas alta, pero creo que podrías entrar en mis pantalones sin ningún problema". Una vez más la ceja arqueada se disparó sobre los ojos divertidos. "¿Quieres parar ya?", susurró Michiru, su cara se puso escarlata de nuevo. Sólo Dios sabía lo que debía estar pensando Ruth.

"Me encantaría salir de esta ropa mojada."Sus ojos se sostuvieron una vez más y Michiru se preguntó por qué todo lo que decían de repente sonaba tan sexual. Ruth estaba, sin duda, a punto de tener un accidente cerebrovascular.

Michiru rebuscó en sus cajones, encontrando un par de sudaderas limpias. Sin embargo, Haruka nunca podría encajar en una de sus camisetas. "Dejé los pantalones sobre mi cama."

"Gracias. Ahora vuelvo."

Michiru la vio alejarse caminando. Paseándose mejor dicho, pensó. Haruka no caminaba como la mayoría de las mujeres. Su paso era decidido, seguro. Arrogante, agregó. Y sexy. Ahora, de dónde había venido eso? Se sonrojó de nuevo y encontró a Ruth mirándola. "¿Qué?"

"No puedo creer que vayas a dejar que se quede aquí."

"Por qué no?"

"Ten un poco de sentido! ¿No puedes ver la forma en que te mira? La forma en que te habla?"

"Como me mira? Oh, Ruth, te estás imaginando cosas."

La respuesta de Ruth se vio interrumpida cuando Haruka volvió a entrar en la habitación. Su camiseta mojada había sido reemplazada por una de Michiru. Era demasiado pequeña e incluso el estampado de flores brillantes en la parte de adelante no podía ocultar el hecho de que Haruka no llevaba sujetador. "Espero que no te importe, pero tomé prestada una camisa, también."

"Un poco apretada?" bromeó Michiru.

Haruka tiró en el escote. "Es cómoda".

Se sentó en el sofá con Michiru, levantando las piernas y metiendo sus pies descalzos bajo ellas. Ruth estaba mirándolas y Haruka ya se había hartado de ella. No tenía idea de cómo Michiru la toleraba. "Por lo tanto, Ruth, ¿qué te trae por aquí este fin de semana?"

"Sólo estoy visitando. ¿Y tú? Es difícil acampar en la lluvia, ¿no es así?"

Haruka sonrió. "No es difícil. Sólo desordenado. Además, creo que la lluvia ha cesado."

"No importa. Te vas a quedar aquí esta noche", le dijo Michiru.

Haruka asintió. "Gracias." Acarició el sofá junto a ella. "Un sofá seco es mejor que una húmeda carpa cualquier día".

"No vas a dormir en el sofá. Mi cama es gigante. Puedes dormir conmigo." Michiru quería ignorar el grito ahogado de Ruth y esperaba que la rubia no lo hubiese oído.

"Michiru, si... Haruka quiere la habitación de invitados, no me importa el sofá," Ruth ofreció.

"Nadie dormirá en el sofá."

"Bueno, entonces yo podría tener tu habitación y Haruka todavía podría tener la habitación de invitados."

"Eso es una tontería, Ruth."

Haruka vio el intercambio entre hermanas, preguntándose quién ganaría. A Ruth obviamente no le gustaba la idea de Haruka en la cama de Michiru, probablemente pensando que esta sería la noche en que Haruka intentaría violarla. Y sospechaba que Michiru estaba haciendo esto intencionalmente para cabrear a Ruth. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

"Realmente no me importa el sofá," Ruth volvió a intentarlo.

Michiru se puso de pie. "Pero a mí sí." Sus ojos desafiantes miraron a Haruka, quien no dijo nada.

_Tenemos un ganador,_ pensó Haruka."Voy a poner la mesa para la cena." Se volvió hacia la rubia. "Sopa está bien?"

"Sí. Es una gran noche para sopa."

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación, entonces Ruth se movió inquieta. "Supongo que encuentras todo esto divertido", dijo Ruth.

"Más o menos, sí." Haruka no trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Era divertido como el infierno!

"Sé que fuiste la que puso todas estas ideas de divorcio en su cabeza. Ella era perfectamente feliz".

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Michiru tiene una mente propia. Y no estaba completamente feliz, Ruth"

Haruka se inclinó hacia delante, bajando la voz. "Tienes que dejar que Michiru viva su propia vida. Confía en que ella sabe qué es lo mejor para ella. No es una niña, sabes. "

"Está cometiendo un error."

Haruka suspiró. Michiru tenía razón. Era imposible hablar con Ruth. "Bueno, si ella está cometiendo un error, es su error el que está cometiendo, no el tuyo"

"¡Oh, qué poético," Ruth arrulló. "Y supongo que estarás aquí para recoger los pedazos después de que todo haya terminado?"

"¿Por qué supones que necesitará a alguien para recoger los pedazos? Michiru es una mujer muy fuerte, Ruth. Ella va a estar bien"

"¡Mierda! Sé lo que estás buscando," Ruth silbó.

"¿Perdón?"

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo! Conozco tu tipo. Incluso si Michiru no lo puede ver, yo puedo hacerlo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Estás detrás de una sola cosa."

"Estás muy equivocada, Ruth." Haruka sintió que su ira hacia esta mujer salía a la superficie y se puso de pie de repente, sorprendiendo a Ruth. "Pero te aseguro, si estuviera pasando algo entre Michiru y yo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. ¿Entiendes?" Su voz era apenas un susurro cuando terminó, pero Ruth se apretaba contra su silla como si Haruka hubiera estado gritando.

Michiru asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina. Se sorprendió al oír una conversación en marcha entre las dos, pero por las expresiones en los rostros de ambas mujeres, no había sido agradable. Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Haruka.

"Hambre?" Pregunto Michiru con una sonrisa

"Hambrienta." Contesto Haruka correspondiendo la sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**No es por nada pero amo la actitud de la rubia y definitivamente amo a Alex.**

**Gracias por comentar**


	11. Chapter 11 La verdad de Hotaru

**Capítulo Once**

**"La Verdad de Hotaru"**

"Un vaso de vino en la cama?" Michiru la miró, pero Haruka se volvió a los gabinetes, bajando rápidamente dos copas de aturdida Ruth observaba en silencio. "¿Tenemos una vela?"

Michiru tragó nerviosamente. "En el dormitorio".

"Genial." Haruka se fue y Michiru y Ruth se miraron.

"Bueno... buenas noches, entonces," murmuró Michiru.

"Michiru, te lo ruego," susurró Ruth. "No vayas allí con ella."

"Ruth, voy a estar bien. De verdad."

"¿No puedes ver lo que está haciendo?"Sí, pensó Michiru, ella está tratando de molestarte. Y parece estar funcionando.

"Sólo vamos atomar una copa de vino antes de dormir y a hablar"

"Dios mío, eres tan ciega! Ella está tratando de seducirte! Vino y velas? Ten un poco de sentido común!"

Michiru estaba segura que el intento de susurro de Ruth se podía oír en toda la casa, y tomó todo su control para no reírse de la evidente seriedad de unas palmaditas en el brazo de Ruth. "No estoy en peligro, te lo prometo. Ahora, ve a la cama, Ruth. Te veré en la mañana"

Fue todo lo que podía hacer para contener su risa y explotó en carcajadas tan pronto como la puerta del dormitorio se cerró detrás de ella. "Eres tan mala!"

"Lo siento, pero me ha molestado. Si me ofrecía la maldita habitación de invitados una vez más, iba a empezar a gritar. ¡Jesús! "

Michiru le dio el vino y el sacacorchos, luego fue al baño a cambiarse. "Sé que ella no va a poderdormir esta noche"

"¡Que Bien!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Haruka estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta para trotar habían reemplazado la ropa prestada de Michiru. Alex estaba acurrucado como un perfecto ángel a los pies de la cama. La rubia había abierto y servido el vino para cuando Michiru había regresado. Ella estaba usando una camiseta larga que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y Haruka le sonrió."Es todo lo que llevas puesto?"

"Es lo que uso para dormir"

Haruka sonrió con malicia. "¿Por qué no te pasas por la puerta de Ruth, sólo para mostrarle lo que te has puesto?"

"Así que, en realidad estás tratando de darle una ataque cardiaco?" Michiru se unió a Haruka en la cama, imitando su posición de piernas cruzadas.

"Ella me vuelve loca. No sé cómo la soportas."

Michiru asintió. "Está un poco obsesionada contigo, creo. La asustas."

"Ella está acostada en la cama con la puerta abierta, a la espera de cualquier sonido."

"Sonidos de pasión?" pregunto Michiru

"Oh, dudo que Ruth pudiera siquiera imaginar a dos mujeres siendo apasionadas entre sí. No, te aseguro que ella está esperando sonidos de violación. Seguramente, nunca te someterías voluntariamente a mis avances"

"Entrará corriendo y te quitara de encima de mí, salvándome."

"Y se preguntará cómo me las arreglé para desnudarte tan rápido", Haruka bromeó. Se rieron en voz baja, y luego brindaron con sus copas.

Michiru se recostó en la almohada, con la imagen mental de Ruth tirando de una desnuda Haruka lejos de su cuerpo igualmente desnudo causándole sensaciones que ella preferiría no tener. ¿Qué si Haruka tratara de seducirla? ¿El vino en la cama lo haría? ¿Lucharía ella contra eso? Pero nunca lo sabría, supuso.

Haruka simplemente terminó su vino y se arrastró debajo de las mantas, dejando un amplio espacio entre ellas. "No acapares las sabanas," Haruka murmuró y se puso de lado, de espaldas a la peliazul quien sonrió a la espalda de la rubia. Apenas dos meses, sin embargo, estaban tan familiarizadas una con la otra, que daba miedo. Michiru ahora estaba avergonzada por sus anteriores pensamientos. Haruka se había convertido en una buena amiga. Su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que intentaría convertirla en algo más? Apagó la luz y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla, sus pies chocando a Alex cuando trató de estirarse. Escuchó la respiración regular de Haruka, sorprendida de lo rápido que podía dormirse. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose reconfortada por su presencia en su cama.

Se despertó una sola vez durante la noche, su cuerpo presionado contra la cálida espalda de Haruka, su cara enterrada en el cabello del cuello de la alta mujer. Se obligó a alejarse de esa calidez, preguntándose cuándo la había buscado. Haruka se removió brevemente y luego se calmó de nuevo, su respiración calmada era lo último que la peliazul recordaba.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

El sol apenas había alcanzado su punto máximo sobre las montañas y Haruka se colocó sus gafas de sol. Estaba tan inquieta como si nunca antes hubiera subido la montaña, con la llamada de Hotaru todavía fresca en su mente.

"Voy a decirle."

"Así que, estás segura?"

"Oh, sí, estoy segura." Luego añadió, "¿Estarás allí? Necesito que estés ahí."

"Voy a estar allí, Hotaru. Michiru me necesita allí, también." Había sido su viernes para atender los teléfonos y después de haber llegado a casa, era demasiadotarde para subir. Le había dicho a Michiru la semana anterior que probablemente no subiría hasta el sábado, pero aun así, había estado a punto de llamarla. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado.

Se dijo que no tenía ninguna razón para pasar cada fin de semana con esa mujer, pero muy bien que lo hacía. Si no tenía cuidado, ese encaprichamiento que sentía por Michiru podría írsele de las manos. Encaprichamiento? "Estoy más allá de eso, ¿no?" le preguntó a Alex. "Pero tú también lo estás", le dijo ella.

Cuando entró al camino de la cabaña de Michiru, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o no. Hotaru aún no había llegado. Alex corrió alrededor de la cabaña, obviamente sabiendo que Michiru estaría en la terraza, y la rubia se rió."Creo que la amas más que a mí", murmuró.

Encontró a Alex con las patas delanteras extendidas sobre el regazo de Michiru mientras ésta trataba de equilibrar la taza de café en una mano y la cabeza de Alex en la otra."Creo que me echaba de menos."

"Creo que lo has echado a perder tanto que ya no me quiere".

"Creo que no le compras suficientes golosinas."

"Creo que tú le compras demasiadas."

Michiru se echó a reír. "Entonces, ¿quién crees que le gusta más?"

"Le gustas más y estoy muy ofendida."

Michiru finalmente empujó a Alex fuera de su regazo y se limpió la cara con la mano. "Él da buenos besos, también. "

"Bueno, yo le enseñé eso, por supuesto."

Su risa se hizo eco a través del bosque y Michiru finalmente logró ofrecerle un café a la rubia.

"Quédate. Yo lo busco. ¿Quieres más?" Le entregó la taza vacía a la mujer mas joven.

"Por favor."

Se sentaron en un silencio cómodo, con Alex sentado entre sus sillas, disfrutando de la atención ocasional de ambas mujeres. "Hotaru está subiendo hoy," dijo finalmente Michiru.

"¿En serio?"

"No la he visto desde... bueno, desde que estuvo aquí con Sheri."

"¿Viene ella sola?"

"Yo creo que sí."

Haruka tuvo un momento de pánico y su boca se abrió, lista para preparar a la peliazul para lo que Hotaru iba a decirle, pero se volteó, fingiendo interés por un pájaro carpintero que tamborileaba sobre el árbol de abeto que se cernía sobre la cabaña. Se decía a sí misma que nada de esto era de su incumbencia, que no era más que una amiga dispuesta a echar una mano. Pero con Michiru, era más que eso. No podía soportar ver dolor en sus ojos azules.

"No has hablado con ella, ¿verdad?" Haruka tragó con dificultad. Se lo había prometido a Hotaru, se recordó.

"No." Oh, pagaría por esa mentira.

"Dijo que iba a estar aquí temprano, pero supongo que su temprano no es como el tuyo."

El sonido del portazo de un coche las hizo mirarse. Haruka vio un poco de miedo allí y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Michiru la devolvió brevemente, y luego extendió el brazo y apretó la mano de la otra mujer."Me alegro que estés aquí." _Ella ya lo sabe_, pensó Haruka. Y está preparada. El abrazo entre madre e hija fue más largo de lo normal, y luego Hotaru se volvió hacia Haruka y la incluyó, también.

"¡Wow! ¿Qué has hecho? Cortaste la mitad de tu cabello?" Haruka le rozó el cabello, que le llegaba apenas bajo los hombros.

"Probablemente más. ¿Te gusta?" Hotaru posó para ambas.

"Sí, te vez muy bonita, con ese estilo." Dijo Haruka

"¿Mamá?"

La peliazul sonrió cálidamente a su hija. Durante diecinueve años, su cabello le había llegado hasta la mitad de la espalda, algunos años casi hasta la cintura. Hotaru estaba cambiando en más de un sentido."Me encanta", dijo con sinceridad y fue recompensada con otro abrazo de la chica.

"¿Subiste anoche?" le preguntó Hotaru a Haruka.

"No, acabo de llegar." Levantó la taza de café. "El primero".

"¿Quieres una taza, Taru?"

"Gracias, mamá."

Cuando Michiru las dejó, Hotaru susurró: "Lo sabe, verdad?"

Haruka asintió."Tal vez fue una mala idea."

"No, no lo es. ella te ama. No tengas miedo de hablar. Déjala compartir esta parte de tu vida contigo"

Michiru se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a Haruka tomar los brazos de Hotaru, sin duda, suplicándole por algo. _Ella tiene miedo de decirme,_ pensó. Haruka está diciéndole que podía hacerlo. Sonrió con tristeza. ¿Cómo hubieran salido de este lio si Haruka no estuviera aquí? Iban a hablar un poco más acerca de su cabello? ¿Dirían chismes sobre Ruth? ¿Habrían almorzado sin aun abordar el tema que rondaba sus mentes? Una parte de ella deseaba todas esas cosas. Entonces la rubia levantó la vista y captó su mirada.

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, viendo comprensión en los ojos de aquella mujer. Y algo más. Después de respirar profundamente, se obligó a moverse. Mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, tan forzada como pudo haber sido, y esperaba que su tono fuera suave.

"Haruka, no te ofrecí otra taza."

"Estoy bien. De hecho, creo que me iré a buscar un lugar para poner la tienda esta noche."

"Quédate aquí." Michiru sabía que sonaba más como una súplica que una oferta, pero no le importó. Ella la necesitaría aquí, estaba segura.

"Hotaru se va a quedar." pensó Haruka que necesitarían un tiempo para estar juntas, pero sus ojos fueron capturados por los de Michiru y reconoció el pánico allí.

"Quizás no", dijo Hotaru.

"¿Por favor?" Michiru recurrió a la súplica susurrada que sabía que Haruka no podía rechazar. Los ojos de Haruka se calentaron al instante y Michiru sintió de nuevo una opresión en el pecho.

"Me quedo, entonces." El alivio reemplazó al pánico y Michiru finalmente la dejó tranquila. El silencio se cernió sobre ellas y la rubia solo quería desaparecer en el suelo. Estaba a punto de decir una excusa para ir a desempacar su camioneta cuando Hotaru habló.

"¿Mamá? Quieres... tal vez dar un paseo o algo así?" La mente de Michiru gritó NO, no quería nada de eso, pero valientemente asintió. Se dio la vuelta, en busca del consuelo de Haruka, pero ella ya las había volvió hacia Hotaru y la mirada de miedo en sus ojos casi le rompió el corazón. Sonrió y la abrazó, tratando de ofrecer alguna clase de ayuda. "Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo," comenzó Hotaru.

"En realidad, hay algo que quiero decirte, también."Ambas sonrieron y Hotaru se relajó.

"Tú primero", ofreció.

"Fui a ver a un abogado", dijo Michiru.

"Para el divorcio?"

"Sí. ¿Qué te parece?"

Hotaru se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué dice papá?"

"No se lo he dicho, aunque estoy segura de que Ruth ya lo ha hecho."

"Bueno, en realidad es tu decisión, ¿no? Quiero decir, independientemente de lo que ellos piensan, ¿no?"

"Así es."

"Mamá, ¿estás segura? Es un poco rápido, ¿no?"

"Casi tres meses." Michiru colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hotaru y la apretó. "Pero estoy segura, Hotaru. Él siempre será su padre, pero eso es todo lo que va a ser para mí." Luego dijo, casi para sí misma: "Todavía soy joven. Puedo empezar de nuevo." Michiru hizo una pausa, luego se volvió para mirarla. "Ahora, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?"

"Oh, bueno, en realidad no es tan importante", dijo Hotaru, nerviosa.

Michiru levantó suavemente la barbilla de su hija. "Es importante, Hotaru."

"Ya sabes, ¿verdad?" Hotaru se contuvo antes de que las lágrimas cerraran su garganta por completo.

Michiru la abrazó. "Sí, lo sé, cariño."

"Lo siento mucho", susurró Hotaru. "No quería hacerte daño."

Michiru la apartó un momento. "Escúchame. Te amo, no importa qué. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, mi amor. "

"No sabía cómo decírtelo, o incluso si debía hacerlo. Pero Haruka me dijo que no debería ocultártelo"

"Haruka estaba en lo cierto." Susan de nuevo pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hotaru y siguieron caminando lentamente. Mil preguntas formándose en la mente de Michiru y no sabía por dónde que todo, "¿Cuándo lo supiste, Taru?" Al principio, Michiru tenía miedo de que su hijia no fuera a responder, pero ella se aclaró la gargantaantes de hablar.

"En la secundaria, supongo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Pensé que tal vez se iría."

"Pero no se fue. ¿Estás segura?"

Hotaru sonrió. "Estoy segura."

"Y... Sheri?" preguntó Michiru vacilante.

"Sí".

"¿Has ... bueno, tú y Sheri ..."

"Sí".

"Ya veo." Michiru sintió que se sonrojaba al imaginarse a su hija encerrada en un íntimo abrazo con otra chica.

"Mamá, sé que no lo entiendes, pero..."

"Sé que piensas que estoy vieja y que vengo de la Edad Media, Hotaru, pero lo entiendo. Y ahora que Haruka ha llegado a mi vida, entiendo mucho más. Quiero que seas feliz, cariño"

"Gracias."

"Ahora, tu padre y la tía Ruth, eso es una historia completamente diferente."

Sus risas aligeraron la tensión, luego Hotaru dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre. "Te quiero, mamá."

"Yo también te quiero."

"Haruka probablemente está paseándose por ahí. Tenemos que regresar."

"Probablemente. Supongo que ella sabía que ibas a decirme esto."

"La llamé esta semana. Hablamos sobre eso."

"Oh? La llamaste?" Haruka pagaría por esa pequeña mentira.

"Sí. Espero que no te importe, mamá, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y Haruka ha sido la mejor".

Michiru asintió. Sí, Haruka siempre está ahí cuando ellas la necesitan. Y efectivamente estaba paseándose. La encontraron caminando de un lado al otro en la terraza. Sus ojos volaron a Michiru, preguntando en silencio si estaba bien. La peliazul se sintió a punto de llorar al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de aquella mujer.

"Voy a tomar una ducha y ponerme unos pantalones cortos, si te parece bien," Hotaru le dijo a su madre."Esta mañana sólo me levanté y vine. "

"Por supuesto." Michiru no se perdió el rápido toque en el brazo cuando Hotaru pasó junto a Haruka.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" preguntó finalmente la alta mujer.

Michiru dejó escapar el aliento lentamente y negó con la cabeza. "Yo sólo voy a sentarme, creo." Deslizó la silla al sol y se sentó con un profundo suspiro. Sintió, más que oyó, a Haruka moverse detrás de ella y cerró los ojos. Dos suaves manos frotaban sus hombros con dulzura, luego se trasladaron a su cuello, sabiendo instintivamente donde estaría el nudo.

Michiru inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia adelante y Haruka recorrió el cabello de la aguamarina, suavemente masajeando su cuero cabelludo. El profundo gemido que emitió Michiru causó que el pulso de Haruka se acelerara y se tragó el deseo que amenazaba con salir. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, sus manos regresaron a los hombros de Michiru y sintió como los músculos se relajaban bajo sus dedos.

Se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado bien. Sensaciones completamente extrañas a Michiru viajaron a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que su pulso latiera un poco demasiado rápido y se asustó de lo que estaba sintiendo. Se cubrió los brazos, tratando de ocultar la piel de gallina que se había formado allí donde Haruka suavemente la estaba tocando. Luego las manos de la rubia regresaron a sus hombros y se obligó a relajarse. Era sólo un masaje en la espalda, nada más.

Cuando Hotaru abrió la puerta un poco más tarde, Michiru esperaba que Haruka se alejara de ella. Quizás que era su propia culpa mostrando, pero Haruka dio a los hombros de Michiru un último apretón luego despreocupadamente colocó una segunda silla al sol para Hotaru.

"Masajes en la espalda gratis esta mañana," ofreció a Hotaru.

"Veo que casi pones a dormir a mamá."Michiru rodó la cabeza perezosamente hacia un lado, finalmente atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos de Haruka.

"Gracias," dijo en voz baja.

"Ha sido un placer". Entonces ella sonrió. "Estoy haciendo el almuerzo, por cierto."

Michiru se echó a reír. "Tú vas a cocinar?"

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Haruka exigió.

"Oh, ¿qué tal el hecho de que no puedes cocinar?"

"No puedes cocinar?" Preguntó Haruka.

La rubia dio a Hotaru su mejor mueca. "Puedo arreglármelas." Luego salió de la terraza con confianza, sin mirar atrás. Sólo esperaba que la lasaña resultara. Había oído el anuncio en la radio la semana anterior. "Nosotros lo hacemos. Usted lo hornea." ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Ponerlo en el horno durante una hora y a comer.

Al final resultó que, tuvo poco de ayuda con el almuerzo. Michiru insistió en pan de ajo y Hotaru insistió que comieran en la terraza. La mesa de picnic pronto fue cubierta con un mantel rojo y blanco a cuadros y Haruka vio como Michiru como una experta colocaba los platos, servilletas y utensilios en su lugar apropiado. Luego discutieron sobre cual botella de vino iría mejor con la lasaña. Michiru ganó la discusión, mientras que Hotaru observaba manteniéndose al margen. No fue hasta que Hotaru mencionó a Sheri que Haruka notó la tensión regresar a la cara de Michiru.

"Quiero pasar el cuatro de julio contigo, pero quiero que Sheri sea bienvenida también."

"La tía Ruth estará aquí. También estarán tus abuelos", advirtió Michiru.

"¿Así que no quieres que venga?"

"Por supuesto que quiero que vengas. Creo que tus primos estarán, también."

Haruka se echó a reír. "Oh, eso sí que es tentador."

"¿Planeas... Planeas decírselo a todos?"

Haruka observó la conversación en silencio. A pesar de las valientes palabras de Michiru, todavía era inquietante para ella tener una hija gay.

"No tengo planes de hacer un anuncio importante, si es eso lo que quieres decir. Mamá, yo sólo quiero estar con ella, ¿sabes? Quiero pasar el día con ella, también. "

"Por supuesto. Lo siento. Mírame, estoy más preocupada por lo que la familia estará pensando que lo que tú quieres. Y ellos lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, supongo"

"Gracias, mamá."

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Sentimientos Extraños

**Capitulo Doce**

**"Sentimientos Extraños"**

* * *

><p>Hotaru se marchó poco después del almuerzo. Haruka y una callada Michiru estaban de pie en la entrada de la casa y la observaban alejarse. Tan pronto como el coche se perdió de vista, Michiru se movió a los brazos de Haruka sin pensar, sabiendo que ellos la abrazarían y le ofrecerían consuelo.<p>

Haruka acunó suavemente la cabeza de Michiru, queriendo nada más que llevarse lejos todo su dolor. Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el cabello de la aguamarina, y sintió las lágrimas de Michiru correr por su cuello. Apoyó la cara en el cuello de la rubia y sus lágrimas cayeron en silencio. No lloraba por una emoción en particular. Más bien, se dio cuenta que estaba de duelo por una vida ya desaparecida. Su matrimonio. Y la infancia de su hija.

"No llores, por favor," Haruka susurró en el cabello de Michiru. "No puedo soportar cuando lloras".

"Estoy bien," murmuró Michiru contra la garganta de Haruka, respirando profundamente. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y descansó pesadamente sobre ella, confiando en que ella la sostendría.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"No", murmuró.

Michiru finalmente se alejó de los brazos de Haruka, lejos de su comodidad, pero no pudo mirarla. Estaba avergonzada, pero sabía que ella no esperaba una disculpa. Pero Haruka no la dejaría tan fácilmente. Tomó la barbilla de Michiru en una mano y la obligó a levantar la cabeza, sin hablar hasta que Michiru finalmente la miró a los ojos.

"Va a tomar algún tiempo."Michiru asintió."Ella necesita que la apoyes en estos momentos. No la hagas elegir entre tú y Sheri."

"No lo haría. Simplemente no quiero que le hagan daño y se lo que Ruth va a decirle. "

"Conociendo a Hotaru, ella se lo devolverá." Esto hizo que Michiru sonriera y Haruka la soltó."Ahora, ¿qué tal una caminata? Creo que ambas tenemos algunas lasañas que debemos quemar."

"¿Te he dicho lo buena que estuvo? Eres una gran cocinera", bromeó.

"Deberías estar avergonzada por dudar de mí."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Ambas evitaron el tema de Hotaru durante la caminata, pero para cuando volvieron a la cabaña, Michiru estaba cada vez más tranquila. Haruka evitó sus habituales bromas, para dejar a la peliazul a solas con sus pensamientos. Como ya había dicho, tomaría algún tiempo.

Con la noche acercándose, se sentaron en la terraza y Michiru vio como Haruka se puso dos cigarrillos entre los labios y los encendió. Alargó la mano hacia la de ella con gratitud, en silencio. Entonces, sin preguntar, fue a la camioneta de Haruka y trajo dos cervezas. Su silencio era relajante y Michiru suspiró, con sus ojos cerrándose. Había sido un día al que había estado temiendo, también esperando por semanas. Pero se alegraba de que al fin hubiera terminado. Y no era como si hubiera sido un gran shock. Había tenido varias semanas para acostumbrarse a la idea de tener una hija gay. Se preguntó si Hotaru sospechaba cuánto le había dicho Haruka.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Haruka en voz baja.

"Sí." Silencio de nuevo. "¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?"

Haruka casi se atragantó con la cerveza. "¿Perdón?"

"No quiero estar sola", explicó Michiru en voz baja.

Haruka asintió. "Está bien."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru llevaba la misma camiseta larga de antes y Haruka mantuvo intencionalmente sus ojos lejos de las piernas expuestas de Michiru. Se había quitado sus pantalones cortos, pero sumisamente se dejó la camiseta puesta.

Dormir desnuda era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado años atrás, pero ella iba a sufrir a través de los confines de una camisa esta noche.

"Tu cabello todavía está húmedo," observó Michiru. "Tengo un secador."

Haruka se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "Sólo está húmedo. Se secará."

Michiru apagó la luz sin decir nada más. Silenciosamente se movió hacia los brazos de Haruka sin preguntar y cerró los ojos cuando esos mismos brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella. Ignoró los latidos en su pecho y su repentina falta de aliento, en su lugar buscó la comodidad que tanto ansiaba esta noche.

Haruka sostuvo a Michiru con fuerza, tratando de ahogar el deseo que la amenazaba. La aguamarina la necesitaba, confiaba en ella. Pero como amiga, nada más. Y si esto era todo lo que la rubia podría tener, era suficiente. La amistad de Michiru significaba más para ella que cualquier otra cosa y sus brazos involuntariamente se apretaron. Ella no iba a traicionar esa confianza al tratar de convertirla amistad en algo más, algo que Michiru obviamente no deseaba, no podría desear.

Michiru respiró profundamente, oliendo el aroma único de Haruka mezclado con el débil olor del jabón. Suspiró, tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo blando bajo su cabeza. Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Hubo algún momento en su vida en el que hubiera imaginado buscar consuelo en brazos de otra mujer? No importaba de todos modos. Haruka nunca haría nada inapropiado. Podía contar con eso. Pero entonces, quién determinó lo que era inapropiado? Haruka abrazó a Michiru hasta que su respiración regular le dijo que la peliazul se había dormido. El cuerpo de la pequeña mujer estaba flojo en sus brazos y rodó suavemente sobre ella, arropándolas a ambas. Sería mucho más fácil dormir sin tener a Michiru entre sus brazos.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru se despertó una vez y se encontró acurrucada contra Haruka, su brazo colgaba sobre elvientre plano de la rubia como si durmiera de esta manera todas las noches. Se dio cuenta que la suave almohada bajo su cabeza eran los pechos de Haruka y tembló. Debería moverse, se dijo, pero sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. En un minuto, pensó.

El peso desconocido sobre su espalda hizo que Michiru se despertara y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Estaba de su lado, mirando a la pared, pero Haruka se apretó contra ella, con el brazo envuelto firmemente en la cintura de Michiru. Podía sentir los pechos de la rubia apretados contra su espalda y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el despertar del deseo sexual corrieron a través de ella y sintió su cuerpo temblar de necesidad, de deseo. Luchó para mantener sus emociones bajo control.

"Haru", susurró. Rodó lentamente sobre su espalda, con la esperanza de que Haruka se despertara y se diera la vuelta, también. Pero el brazo de Haruka se mantuvo ahí, moviéndose sobre el pecho de Michiru mientras ésta se movía debajo de ella. El rápido gemido escapó antes de que la peliazul pudiera detenerlo y sus pechos le dolían por la atención. Miró a Haruka y vio sus ojos abriéndose lentamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y Michiru vio como los ojos de Haruka se oscurecían. Entonces ella se movió, alejando su mano del pecho de Michiru y estirándose como si hubiera tenido la mejor noche de sueño en meses.

"Parece como que has estado acaparando la cama otra vez," murmuró Haruka. Michiru vio que, en efecto, habían estado durmiendo sólo en la mitad de la cama.

"Lo siento."

"Mmmm". Haruka se apartó de Michiru y en segundos estaba profundamente dormida, dejando a Michiru despierta y preguntándose. Era la única sintiendo este... deseo? Haruka actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y la peliazul pensó que debería estar feliz, pero... aun así, seguía preguntándose.

Desayunaron tarde y demoró otra taza de café antes de que Haruka finalmente se fuera.

"¿Va a venir el próximo fin de semana?"

"El cuatro de Julio? Vas a tener la casa llena, Michiru. De tu familia."

Michiru sonrió. "No quieres esa tortura, lo entiendo" En realidad, después de anoche, Haruka pensó que necesitaban un descanso. O al menos, ella necesitaba un descanso. Sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control y tenía que poner un poco de espacio entre ellas.

"Creo que me voy a alejar un poco de la gente", dijo Haruka. "Tal vez disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales en la ciudad o algo así. "

Michiru se sentía extrañamente decepcionada, pero sabía que Haruka tenía razón. Tendría la casa llena de personas y no tendría ningún momento libre para ella. "Bueno, te voy a extrañar", dijo Michiru. "Espero que pienses en mí mientras yo estoy entreteniendo a Ruth y su familia".

"Sí, y voy a estar muy agradecida de no estar aquí."

Se sonrieron mutuamente, entonces Michiru se acercó a Haruka y la abrazó. El abrazo duró más de lo necesario, pero Michiru no tenía ninguna prisa por salir de los brazos de Haruka. Finalmente, la rubia aflojó su agarre y se alejó.

"Gracias por estar aquí ayer", dijo la aguamarina.

"Voy a estar aquí en cualquier momento que me necesites."

Michiru asintió. "Lo sé."

Tuvo una aguda sensación de pérdida cuando Haruka y Alex se fueron. Tal vez pasar un fin de semana separadas sería bueno para ellas. Michiru se estaba volviendo demasiado dependiente de ella.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Michiru, no puedo creer que le permitieras a Hotaru cortar su hermoso cabello."

"Permitir? Ruth, es su cabello, lo puede usar como ella quiera."

"Pero aun así, se ve tan... infantil."

Michiru sintió su espalda tensarse y una réplica mordaz estaba en su lengua eligió no salir al ver aTiffany entrar en ese momento.

"Madre, Brandon quiere un poco más de vino," ronroneó ella, entregándole a Ruth el vaso vacío.

"Tía Michiru, tío Seiya vendrá este fin de semana?"

Michiru se habría reído si no hubiese sabido que Tiffany estaba siendo completamente seria. De tal palo, tal astilla." No, Tiffany, Seiya no fue invitado."

"Pero mi madre dijo que iban a reconciliarse."

"Oh, eso dijo?" Michiru se mordió el labio. "Bueno, ella se equivocó", dijo, mirando a Ruth.

"Aquí tienes, querida." Ruth le entregó a su hija de una copa de vino y le sonrió."¿No se ve preciosa? El embarazo le queda muy bien." Entonces ella sonrió a Michiru. "Porsupuesto, el embarazo también me quedaba muy bien a mí."

Por supuesto que sí, pensó Michiru. Y estoy segura que ser abuela te quedará igual de bien, añadió en silencio.

"Así que, ¿qué pasa con Hotaru"

Michiru continuó sazonando las hamburguesas, pensando que bien podría pasar por alto la pregunta, pero Ruth se acercó."Ella se está tomando el resto del verano libre. Las clases comienzan de nuevo a finales de agosto",dijo Michiru vagamente.

"Quiero decir con esta... chica?"

"Su nombre es Sheri," dijo Michiru. "¿Y qué pasa con ella?"

"Son casi inseparables."

Michiru podía sentir que Ruth estaba lista para entrar a matar y ella no se lo iba a permitir."Sí, lo son", dijo. "Hotaru parece ser muy amiga de ella."

"Amiga? ¿No crees que es un poco raro?"

"Raro? ¿Para quién?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no para tu amiga, Haruka," dijo Ruth alegremente. "Pero es de Hotaru de quien estamos hablando. ¿O es que Haruka se lo ha contagiado? "

A Michiru le tomó todo su control no abofetear la sonrisa en la cara de Ruth y cerró sus manos enpuños, apretándolos a su cuerpo. Silenciosamente contó hasta diez, su voz sonaba inusualmente tranquila, incluso a sus propios oídos. "Ruth, no necesitas preocuparte por Hotaru. Ella está perfectamente bien."

"Bien? ¿Llamas bien andar con..."

Su arrebato se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Las dos mujeres se volvieron para encontrar a Hotaru mirándolas."¿Mamá? Quieres que empiece la parrilla?"

Michiru asintió con entusiasmo. "Sí, por favor." Luego se volvió hacia Ruth."¿Llevarías la salsa?" La empujó a las manos de Ruth junto con el plato de papas fritas. Cualquier cosa para sacarla de la cocina.

Hotaru observó a Ruth alejarse, luego se volvió hacia la aguamarina. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Nada. Solo Ruth siendo... una perra", admitió y ella y Hotaru rieron."Haciendo preguntas?"

"Sí".

"¿Le dijiste?"

"No, Hotaru. Eso no es algo de lo que Ruth sería capaz de hablar con madurez. O inteligentemente", añadió. "Va a seguir especulando y haciendo sus comentarios groseros y voy a seguir ignorándolalo mejor que pueda"

"Parecía que estabas a punto de arrancarle la cara."

"Bueno, yo quería. Me enfurece a veces!"

"Sí, bueno, sus hijos me enfurecen a mí. Estoy tan cansada de escuchar acerca de bebés, podría vomitar."Una vez más se reían y Michiru pensó que sólo tal vez ella podría conseguir atravesar la noche después de todo. Hotaru se detuvo en la puerta. "Deseo que Haruka estuviera aquí."

Michiru suspiró. "Yo también, cariño." Más de lo que te imaginas, añadió en silencio.

Más tarde, cuando se sentó junto a Hotaru y Sheri, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Haruka. ¿Fue aver los fuegos artificiales sola o tenía una cita? No quería pensar en la rubia en una cita, así que en vez de eso, pensó de nuevo en el pasado fin de semana y la noche que había pasado acurrucada firmemente contra ella. Un calor repentino se apoderó de ella, haciendo a su corazón latir un poco demasiado rápido. No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que sus sentimientos por Haruka estaban acercándose peligrosamente más allá de la amistad. Y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer al respecto.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka subió la montaña aturdida. No recordaba nada del viaje, de ir a casa a empacar, de recogera Alex. Un cigarrillo sin encender aún colgaba de sus dedos y ella finalmente lo metió entre sus labios. Durante todos estos años. Pensó que lo había superado, pensó que se había curado. Tendría que haber llamado a Michiru cuando sucedió. Debió haber subido anoche. Ellas podrían haber hablado,se pudo haber desahogado.

Había sido un error ir al centro hoy, ahora lo sabía. Sólo había empeorado las cosas. Las horas dedicadas a hablar con la policía le trajo recuerdos que creía haber enterrado hace mucho tiempo. Maldijo cuando entró al camino de la casa de Michiru y vio el auto de Ruth allí. ¿No podían tener un fin de semana a solas? Finalmente encendió el cigarrillo, fumando sólo la mitad antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Michiru había oído a Haruka llegar y el monólogo de Ruth sobre el club de campo había pasado a un segundo plano. Haruka había llegado mucho más tarde de lo normal y Michiru había empezado a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más podría posponer la cena sin Ruth y Madre haciendo algún comentario sarcástico.

Todavía estaba enojada de que estuvieran aquí. ¿No fue suficiente el pasado fin de semana? Seguramente este mensaje urgente de Seiya podría haber sido manejado por teléfono. Había estado esperando un fin de semana tranquilo con Haruka, uno que no implicara entretener a su familia. Había abierto la puerta al mismo tiempo que la rubia levantaba el puño para golpearla. Michiru vio inmediatamente que la sonrisa en la cara de Haruka no estaba en sus ojos. La abrazó rápidamente, luego retrocedió.

"¿Qué pasa?" susurró.

"Una semana difícil."

"Has venido al lugar equivocado para relajarte." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Tengo compañía denuevo."

"Está bien. Sólo necesitaba... verte."

Michiru nunca había visto a Haruka deprimida o retraída, pero sus ojos normalmente cálidos estaban nublados, fríos. Era como si estuviera dando todo su esfuerzo solo para entrar en la sala de estar.

"Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena," Michiru la llamó. Frotó la cabeza de Alex mientras él entraba, pero sus ojos todavía estaban en la callada mujer delante de él.

Haruka se volvió para decir que no tenía hambre, y luego cerró la boca con la misma rapidez. No sería grosera. Podía manejar unos pocos bocados, supuso.

Sin embargo, la conversación continuó sin ella y sabía que Michiru estaba preocupada. Haruka ni siquiera intento detener a Michiru cuando le preparó un plato a Alex y lo puso en la terraza para él, a pesar del intento de Michriu de burlarse de ella.

"Café?" Michiru ofreció.

"Estoy muy cansada." Sus ojos se encontraron con Michiru, por primera vez desde que se habían sentado para la cena. "¿Te importa si me baño?"

"No. Ve a la cama, Haru. Voy a estar allí pronto."

Salió con los hombros caídos y Michiru estaba empezando realmente a preocuparse. Ésta callada y retraída mujer no era su Haruka. No era la misma mujer que la había mantenido cuerda todo el verano. Michiru no podía imaginar lo que le había sucedido esta semana.

"Bueno, ella ciertamente está callada esta noche", dijo Ruth mientras ayudaba a Michiru con los platos.

"Tal vez está enferma", dijo su madre.

"Ella no está enferma", dijo Michiru bruscamente. Deseó por enésima vez que no estuvieran aquí y ella simplemente podría ir con Haruka y averiguar lo que estaba mal.

"¿Dónde va a dormir?" le preguntó su madre.

"Estoy segura de que cabrá entre tú y Ruth." Michiru ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Ruth y madre jadearon.

"Michiru!"

"¿Dónde crees que va a dormir, madre?" Michiru envolvió el pollo en papel de aluminio, casi deseando que Ruth hiciera algún comentario. Había tenido suficiente con sus sutiles comentarios sobre Hotaru, insinuando que Haruka era culpable de algún modo. Tenía casi decidido enviarlas aambas a empacar en estos momentos.

"Michiru, sólo estamos preocupadas por ti. No es normal que tengas este tipo de relación con esa mujer... ".

"Normal, madre? Haruka es probablemente la mujer más normal de esta casa esta noche. Ella es mi amiga... mi mejor amiga y ambas pueden irse ahora mismo, si no pueden aceptar eso"

Las dejó mirando detrás de ella, pero no le importaba. Haruka la necesitaba, ella podía que sea que le había sucedido esta semana, la rubia la necesitaba esta noche. Michiru abrió la puerta y dejó a Alex deslizarse adentro y luego cerró sin encender la luz. Haruka estaba acostada en silencio, cubierta hasta la barbilla, y observó a Michiru desvestirse en la oscuridad.

Ella debió haber vuelto la cabeza, lo sabía. Hubiera sido lo correcto a hacer, pero sus ojos fueron atrapados por los hermosos pechos de Michiru a la luz de la luna y no pudo apartar la mirada. La tensión en su estómago se movió más abajo mientras se imaginaba sus manos... y labios allí. Entonces Michiru se puso una camiseta y Haruka finalmente dejó escapar el aliento.

"Déjame bañarme," dijo Michiru en voz baja. "Regreso enseguida."

"Estoy bien."

"Siento que estén aquí, Haruka."

"Yo también."

Haruka escuchó el agua correr. Imaginó a Michiru cepillarse los dientes, hacer su rutina normal para dormir. Haruka se sentía reconfortada sólo por estar aquí. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a Michiru si podía quedarse en la cabaña, y mucho menos compartir su cama. Pero ella sabía que no debía hablar de la tienda de campaña. Ellas estaban tan en sintonía con los sentimientos de la otra que sabía que Michiru estaba preocupada por ella, sabía que la peliazul no la dejaría ir esta noche. Ruth estaba probablemente fuera de sí ahora mismo, preguntándose qué estaba pasando entre ellas. Y Haruka ni siquiera le había preguntado a Michiru cómo había sido el fin de semana familiar con Hotaru y Sheri allí.

Sonrió débilmente. Tantas cosas de las que hablar. Pero eso es lo que hacían los amigos. Compartían la vida del otro. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Michiru levantó la colcha y se arrastró a su lado.

"Ahora, dime lo que está mal", dijo Michiru inmediatamente, sin molestarse con una pequeña charla.

"Una mujer se suicidó mientras estaba hablando por teléfono con ella," Haruka espetó.

"Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho. Ven aquí."

Haruka no dudó cuando Michiru abrió sus brazos. Enterró la cara contra ella y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran. "Dime lo que pasó", Michiru la alentó y sintió a Haruka aferrarse a ella con fuerza.

"Fue igual que ella de nuevo."

"Tu madre?"

"Sí. Pensé que había superado todo eso."

Las manos de Michiru calmaron a Haruka, acariciando su cabello, frotando sus hombros. "Dime".

"Oh, Dios, Michi, yo solo lo perdí", Haruka sollozó. "Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer y no podía detenerlo. Nada de lo que dije hizo ninguna diferencia. Nada. Le rogué que no lo hiciera. Ella ya había tomado la decisión. Solo no quería hacerlo sola. Igual que mi madre. Y entonces... Dios, yo sigo escuchando el disparo una y otra vez. No puedo sacarlo de mi mente".

"Shhh, shhh. Lo siento mucho", susurró Michiru. "No es tu culpa, cariño. Ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? "

Haruka apretó la mano de Michiru, estrujándolas entre las suyas. "Ella mató a su marido y... a su hija de seis años de edad. " Haruka apenas podía dejar salir las palabras por las lágrimas y Michiru la atrajo hacia sí.Tanto dolor, pensó. Besó la cabeza de Haruka, tratando de calmarla, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo."Está bien. Sólo déjalo ir."

"Lo siento", dijo Haruka y su voz estaba ronca por las lágrimas.

"Eso solo que lo trajo todo de vuelta como si hubiera sido ayer. Todo el dolor, la soledad. No podía soportarlo. "

"Déjalo salir, Haruka. Te tengo", susurró, otra vez besándole el cabello húmedo. "Ya te tengo."

Michiru sostuvo a Haruka hasta que sus lágrimas se desvanecieron, quitándole el cabello de la cara de vez en , la respiración de la rubia cambió y Michiru sabía que ella se había relajado lo suficiente para dormir. Tanto dolor, pensó de nuevo. Y ella siempre lo había soportado sola. Pero no esta vez. Ella había buscado la mano de Michiru, la había necesitado, y los brazos de ella se apretaron protectoramente alrededor de Haruka. Quería pensar en esto como el consuelo que se le da a una amiga, tal vez a una hija.

Pero la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, sin duda no era su hija y había llegado rápidamente a significar más para ella que cualquier amigo que había tenido nunca. Sus brazos se apretaron de nuevo. "Haruka, ¿qué estás haciéndome?" susurró. Sus labios se apretaron contra la frente caliente de Haruka y reconoció el deseo que estaba sintiendo mientras dejaba a sus labios demorarse ahí. ¿Qué estás haciéndome?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Tengo que Alejarme

**CAPITULO 13**

**"Tengo que Alejarme"**

* * *

><p>Michiru se despertó una sola vez, pero le fue imposible dormirse después. Haruka estaba acurrucada a su lado, su rostro apoyado sobre su hombro, la mano de Haruka ahuecando suavemente su pecho. Michiru descubrió que no podía respirar mientras veía esa mano envolviéndola.<p>

Sintió sus pezones endurecerse y deseó que esos sentimientos desaparecieran. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Haruka, y, en sueños, la mano de la rubia apretó posesivamente sobre su pecho y Michiru no pudo reprimir el gemido que se le escapó. La peliazul cerró los ojos, pero la imagen mental estaba ahí, ahí justo en frente de su cara. Estaba sosteniendo íntimamente a otra mujer en sus brazos, una mujer que había llegado a significar más para ella que su propia familia. Una mujer cuya mano estaba acurrucada posesivamente sobre su pecho. Era apenas de día, cuando Michiru se alejó de Haruka. Se duchó y vistió rápidamente, dejando su cabello mojado y deteniéndose sólo el tiempo suficiente para preparar el café antes de sentarse con Alex en la terraza. Necesitaba pensar, pero eso era lo último que quería hacer. Había sucedido tan rápido, de forma tan inesperada, que no podía precisar el momento exacto en que sus sentimientos se habían convertido en algo más allá de la amistad. Y se transformaron en algo totalmente distinto.

¿Hubo algún un momento en su vida en que se hubiera sentido atraída por las mujeres? No. Y la única razón que podía tener para esto ahora era su divorcio, todos los cambios en su vida, en la vida de Hotaru. Eso debía ser, se dijo.

Pero no, no era eso. A decir verdad, Haruka agitaba los sentimientos en ella, sentimientos que Seiya nunca había hecho emerger. Sentimientos que ella ni siquiera era consciente que pudiera tener. Cuando miraba a Haruka, veía fuerza, confianza, cariño. Y algo más. Atracción? Amor?¿Qué tan difícil ha sido para Haruka, se preguntó? ¿Ha estado luchando para poner sus sentimientos en la perspectiva correcta? ¿Ella también estaba tratando de mantener esa tenue adhesión en amistad? E inconscientemente, en sueños, se permitía a sí misma ir más allá de la amistad, de tocarla? Michiru pensó que Haruka estaría mortificada si supiera que se había despertado y había encontrado su mano envuelta alrededor de su pecho, como si perteneciera allí. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Michiru tuvo una sensación de calidez en su interior al recordar la sensación de la suave mano sobre ella. Lo sentía como si perteneciera allí. Por primera vez, Michiru se permitió preguntarse cómo sería hacer el amor con Haruka. Cerró los ojos, dejando entrar las visiones que ella no se había atrevido antes, visiones de ellas juntas en la cama, visiones de las manos de Haruka viniendo a ella. Visiones de la boca de Haruka moviéndose sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se ruborizó mientras se imaginaba dónde terminaría esa boca."¿Qué voy a hacer?" Le susurró a Alex. Pero él no tenía ninguna respuesta para ella. Él simplemente empujó su mano y ella le acarició la cabeza, su mente todavía se tambaleaba con imágenes de Haruka.

Cuando la puerta se abrió un poco más tarde, fue Ruth, no Haruka quien la saludó."Lista para el café?"

"Por favor."

Se sentaron en silencio y escucharon los sonidos de la mañana. Alex posado junto a la silla de Michiru, y ella con aire ausente le rascó la oreja mientras bebía su café.

"Estás muy apegada a él, ¿no es así?"

"Mucho", Michiru estuvo de acuerdo. _Y a su madre también_, pensó.

"Haruka está bien esta mañana?"

"Ella estuvo mejor anoche después de que hablamos", dijo Michiru. Luego agregó, vagamente, "Ellos tuvieron algunos problemas en el centro de mujeres la semana pasada que la alteraron. Creo queva a estar bien hoy"

"¿Has considerado la posibilidad de ver a Seiya?"

Michiru suspiró. Oh, sí, el mensaje importante de Seiya. Se había olvidado. Quería reunirse con ella para cenar una noche de esta semana. Para hablar sobre la situación entre ellos, Ruth dijo. Él no quería el divorcio. "Puedo llamarlo", dijo. Cuando Ruth había empezado a hablar, Michiru levantó la mano para detenerla. "No, Ruth. Estoy tan jodidamente cansada de hablar de esto", dijo en voz baja. "No soy la misma persona que era entonces. No creo que a Seiya le guste mucho ahora, de todos modos. Así que vamos a dejarlo ir, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte con todo esto?"

Michiru miró a Ruth, sorprendida por la sinceridad de su voz. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te das cuenta de que tu marido tiene una aventura y en vez de mendigar para continuar su matrimonio, empacas y lo dejas, dejas tu casa, tus cosas. "

"¿Eso es lo que hubieras hecho? Suplicarle que te deje compartir su vida, a pesar de que estuvo consiguiendo favores sexuales en otro lugar? "

"Es lo que he hecho", Ruth admitió en voz baja.

"Ruth?"

"Franklin ha tenido numerosas aventuras en los últimos años. Más de las que siquiera soy consciente, estoy segura. Pero todavía viene a casa conmigo"

"Oh, Ruth, lo siento. Pero yo no podría vivir así."

"Tomas lo que puedes conseguir. No soy una mujer más joven, Michiru. Yo no tengo ese sentido deindependencia que pareces tener"

"No voy a estar en un matrimonio sin amor por razones de seguridad, Ruth. No he sido feliz en nuestro matrimonio durante mucho tiempo. Y, obviamente, tampoco Seiya. Yo no voy a conformarme. Y gracias a Dios, toda mi vida ya no gira en torno a Seiya y el club de campo".

"Esa es la forma en que hemos sido educadas, Michiru. Proporcionar un hogar al marido mientras él trabaja para cuidar de ti. "Bajó la voz," ¿Crees que nuestro propio padre nunca tuvo aventuras? "

"Estoy segura de que lo hizo. Pero a diferencia de ti y de Madre, yo no puedo ignorarlo. No puedo vivir así, Ruth. Tengo más orgullo".

"Es todo lo que conozco", dijo con tristeza.

Michiru finalmente entendió por qué Ruth había estado subiendo la montaña tanto este verano. Franklin no estaba allí para ella y los problemas matrimoniales de Michiru era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para salir de casa. Ruth simplemente no quería estar sola.

"Lo siento." Michiru no sabía qué más decir. Cualquier consejo que pudiera ofrecerle a Ruth sería despedido con un gesto de la mano. Todavía tenía a sus hijos, pero la peliazul sospechaba que no se envolvían en la vida de Ruth tanto como Ruth aparentaba.

"Es mi elección." Ruth suspiró. "Pero te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a Mamá. Ella sabe, por supuesto, pero no hablamos de ello." Michiru asintió, deseando que fueran tan consideradas con sus propios asuntos.

Su madre se unió a ellas y la conversación pasó a cosas menos personales. Michiru estaba agradecida. Dejó que su mente se desviara mientras Ruth y Madre discutían sobre el club de campo y otras personas que a Michiru no le importaban. Esa era su otra vida, ahora sabía. Ella no podía verse a sí misma regresando a ella. Quería ir hacia adelante. Una nueva vida. Un nuevo comienzo con un sinfín de posibilidades.

* * *

><p>Era casi las once cuando estaban limpiando lo del desayuno y Michiru aún no había escuchado ningún sonido de Haruka. Normalmente era tan madrugadora que Michiru estaba empezando a preocuparse. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en silencio y miró dentro.<p>

Haruka dormía en una masa enredada de sabanas, una larga pierna sobresalía, la otra oculta a la mirada de Michiru. Por alguna razón, la visión de Haruka en su cama, abrazando su almohada, la hizo contener la respiración y se abrazó a sí misma con ía que haberse ido, pero sus pies se movieron por voluntad propia hacia la cama. En el sueño, Haruka parecía tan tranquila, tan contenta. Las arrugas de preocupación que habían enmarcado su rostro la noche anterior habían desaparecido.

Michiru se sentó en el borde de la cama, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios de la alta mujer, que se separaron un poco, tentadoramente y Michiru se permitió imaginar besarlos.

"Hey".Su mirada dejó los labios de Haruka y encontró unos ojos avellana sobre ella, todavía somnolientos.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró la aguamarina. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, su mano se extendió y cepilló suavemente el cabello que caía al azar por la frente de Haruka.

"¿Y tú?"

"Mejor". Luego Haruka se apoyó en los codos. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las once".

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"Supongo que porque pensé que necesitabas dormir."

Haruka se sentó por completo y se pasó las manos por el cabello alborotado. "Lo siento. No pretendía quedarme tanto tiempo."

Michiru se agarró las manos, esta vez resistiendo la necesidad de cepillar el cabello de Haruka."Probablemente no dormiste la noche anterior."

Haruka se acercó y tomó una de las manos de Michiru. "Gracias por lo de anoche. Siento haber sido tan... "

"No lo sientas", dijo Michiru rápidamente. "No puedes ser fuerte todo el tiempo, Haru. Está bien necesitar a alguien. Yo te he necesitado tantas veces, me alegro de poder estar aquí para ti"

Haruka asintió, sin atreverse a hablar. La mano de Michiru era suave y se decepciono cuando finalmente la retiró.

"Estoy haciendo sándwiches. Nos vamos en una corta caminata para el almuerzo y realmente me gustaría que puedas ir con nosotras".

"Está bien. Dame un minuto. Estoy segura que me veo como el infierno."

Michiru dejó que su mirada se desviara sobre el cabello desordenado, ojos soñolientos y los suaves labios. Michiru pensó que se veía como el cielo.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta que estaban empezando la cena cuando Michiru finalmente se encontró sola en la cocina que permitió a sus pensamientos desviarse hacia Haruka. Habían estado juntas todo el día, sin embargo, no habían tenido ni un momento a solas. Ya fueran Ruth o madre siempre estaban pisándoles los talones. Pero Haruka parecía la misma de antes molestando intencionalmente a Ruth sólo para obtener una reacción, susurrando palabras que solo Michiru pudiera oír, lanzándole miradas divertidas cuando pensaba que nadie más estaba mirando.Y mencionando su cita a ciegas en San Francisco! Michiru se echó a reír.<p>

Ella había pensado que Ruth tendría un derrame cerebral justo ahí. Pero fue madre la que había preguntado, finalmente, si ella estaba saliendo con alguien. Miró rápidamente a Michiru, y luego se encogió de hombros.

"En realidad no."

¿Qué había querido decir con eso eso exactamente, Michiru se preguntó? Terminó de lavar las papas, luego las metió en el horno para hornearlas. Ella realmente debería ir y rescatar a Haruka. Sólo Dios sabía lo que Ruth y madre estaban hablando con ella.

"Y así que siempre has sido así?"

"¡Madre!"

Pero Haruka se rió, sus ojos bailando con diversión ante la manera en que Michiru miraba a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No es contagioso, Gayle".

"Bueno, nunca había conocido una antes."

"Madre, por favor!"

Haruka colocó una silla para Michiru cerca de la suya y le hizo señas para sentarse. "Está bien," ella dijo en voz baja. "Por lo menos estamos hablando."

Michiru le sostuvo la mirada, sorprendida por esta mujer. Anoche, ella había estado llorando, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ahora, estaba hablando de su vida sexual con su madre como si no fuera nada fuera de lo común.

"Por lo menos", murmuró Michiru. "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"Estaba a punto de buscar una cerveza."

Michiru la vio alejarse, su paso confiado y seguro de nuevo. Y esa manera de caminar. La peliazul se ruborizó. No tenía por qué mirarla como lo estaba haciendo, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en ella hasta que Haruka dobló la esquina. Se aclaró la garganta, sólo para encontrar a Ruth observándola con atención.

"Haruka ha estado mucho más habladora hoy."

"Tal vez porque has estado hablando más con ella. Ella realmente es una persona muy agradable, Ruth. Dale una oportunidad"

"¿Sabías que sus padres están muertos?"

"Sí, mamá."

"Es una pena. Ella es tan joven."

Cuando Haruka volvió y le entregó su cerveza a Michiru, ésta sonrió cálidamente. Al menos la rubia estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Tal vez Ruth haría lo mismo. Michiru dejó a Haruka hacerse cargo de la parrilla y se encontró mirandola otra vez, la manera en que se ponía de pie, la manera en que fruncía el ceño cuando estaba concentrada. Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se desvió a los pechos de Haruka, se obligó a parar. Esto se estaba saliendo de control... esta atracción que sentía. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería de Haruka? ¿Siquiera ella misma lo sabía? Durante la cena, Michiru sintió frecuentemente los ojos de Haruka sobre ella. Una vez, vio justo cuando Haruka alejaba su mirada de ella y Michiru podría haber jurado que la rubia había estado mirando sus pechos. Se acordaba Haruka de haberla tocado anoche? Michiru sintió el rubor subir por su cuerpo y se sentía repentinamente caliente. Cogió la copa de vino y se dio cuenta que sus dedos temblaban.¿Cómo iba a conseguir superar otra noche con Haruka compartiendo su cama? Pero Haruka era toda seriedad.

Ayudó a limpiar la cocina, y luego escapó rápidamente a la el momento en que Michiru entró en el dormitorio, Haruka ya estaba en la cama.

"Dormida?" susurró Michiru.

"Casi", Haruka murmuró.

"Lo siento." Michiru se desvistió rápidamente, luego tranquilamente cerró la puerta del baño. Se duchó a toda prisa, sin siquiera fingir el por qué. Pero cuando se metió debajo de las sábanas, Haruka ya estaba dormida. Ella pensó que era mejor así. Así que se acostó, evitando cuidadosamente cualquier contacto con Haruka, y cerró los ojos, dejando que la calmada respiración de la alta mujer la arrullara.

Pero fue la suave caricia en su mejilla lo que la despertó. Abrió los ojos y miró los avellana ycálidos ojos que le devolvían la mirada a la luz de la mañana.

"Hey".

Michiru levantó la cabeza del pecho de Haruka, preguntándose cuándo había cambiado su almohada por ella. Luego se dio cuenta de la maraña de brazos y piernas y sus ojos volaron a Haruka de nuevo. Estaba recostada prácticamente encima de Haruka."Lo siento", murmuró.

El aliento de Haruka era solo un susurro. "No." Entonces extendió la mano y ahueco su mejilla suavemente y Michiru se apoyó en ella, todo el tiempo sin romper el contacto visual con la rubia. Tembló cuando el pulgar de Haruka pasó por sus labios y con un suave gemido, sus labios se separaron. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, un delicioso sueño, y sus dientes mordieron suavemente el dedo de Haruka. Cuando su lengua iba a hacer lo mismo, Haruka se alejó lentamente. "

Michiru..."

"Lo siento," susurró Michiru. Pero vio cómo los ojos de Haruka dejaron los de ella y se establecieron en su labios y ella no lo sentía en absoluto. Deseaba que esos labios tocaran los suyos. La mano de Haruka volvió a ella, su pulgar acariciando su mejilla otra vez, moviéndose suavemente sobre los labios de la aguamarina.

Ella vio el deseo en los ojos de Haruka... el deseo y el miedo. Luego Haruka inclinó la cabeza, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

"Haruka... por favor", murmuró.

"No," susurró Haruka.

Michiru se dio cuenta de su respiración irregular, del deseo que ya no podía ocultar, de sus manos que se clavaban en los hombros de Haruka. Quería rogarle a la rubia que la besara. Tiró ligeramentede los hombros de Haruka, acercándolos aún más, tan cerca que casi podía sentir sus labios en los suyos.

Luego otros sonidos llegaron a ella. La propia respiración rápida de Haruka, sus ojos, ahora casi negros por el deseo. Luego otros sonidos intrusos. Alguien en la cocina, alguien en el baño de invitados. Sus ojos se sostuvieron una vez más, ambos silenciosamente reconociendo lo que había pasado entre ellas. Ambos sabiendo que querían mucho más.

Entonces Haruka se alejó, llevándose su calor con ella y Michiru se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la pared, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Su relación repentinamente había dado un giro y la peliazul se preguntó si serían capaces de volver. O aún si ella quería volver. Haruka se puso bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha, maldiciéndose por lo que casi había ocurrido, por lo que había sucedido. Debería haberlo dejado ir, pero había estado despierta durante horas. ¿Cómo iba a dormir? Michiru se había acercado a ella en la noche, enroscando su cuerpo alrededor de ella como si durmieran así todas las noches.

Pero Michiru había acabado prácticamente encima de ella, sus manos y su boca tocando inocentemente sus pechos y ella no pudo soportarlo más. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a Michiru y la abrazó, cediendo a los sentimientos que la habían estado amenazando por tanto tiempo. No se suponía que Michiru se despertara.

Haruka sólo quería tocarla. Pero cuando esos ojos azules se abrieron y miraron dentro del alma de su alma, no pudo detenerse. Pero tuvo que poner un poco de distancia entre ellas. Lo qué estaba pasando no podía continuar, ella lo sabía. Si no tenía cuidado, ella arruinaría esta maravillosa amistad que ella y Michiru habían construido.

Michiru estaba sirviendo café cuando Haruka entró en la cocina y se las arregló para derramar sólo unas gotas. Incluso había sido capaz de mantener una conversación con Ruth. Pero entonces Haruka caminó cerca de ella, tomando una taza de café que estaba a su lado, y Michiru sintió sus rodillas debilitarse mientras inhalaba su aroma familiar.

Ruth estaba continuando la conversación sin ella, porque cuando sus ojos chocaron con Haruka, el mundo parecía haberse detenido y eran apenas ellas dos. Su intensa mirada no podía romperse, y se sintió como si se estuviera derritiendo, de la cabeza a los pies, bajo el calor de la mirada de Haruka. Podría perderme en esos ojos, pensó. O tal vez por fin me he encontrado a mí misma.

"Michiru, ¿no has oído ni una palabra de lo que dije?"

Por fin, gracias a Dios, Haruka se volvió, ocupándose de la cafetera, y Michiru volvió sus desenfocados ojos a Ruth."¿Qué?" preguntó con voz débil.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te ves a miles de kilómetros de distancia."

"Lo siento", murmuró. "¿Qué has dicho?" Pero como una masoquista, sus ojos siguieron a Haruka por la habitación, su mirada cayendo en las musculosas piernas y los pies descalzos

."Estás actuando muy extraña esta mañana, Michiru," le dijo Ruth. "Estábamos hablando de Hotaru. Te pregunté si le estabas planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños? "

"Oh." Michiru no podía recordar nada de la conversación que tuvo con Ruth sobre su hija, por lo que trató de improvisar. "Su cumpleaños es en dos semanas."

"Sí. Ya dijimos eso. Pero ¿qué pasa con mi idea de una fiesta de cumpleaños familiar aquí? Sé que no tienes espacio para que todos duerman, así que la podríamos hacer temprano un sábado. La pasamos tan bien el cuatro de Julio con todos aquí. ¿Alguna vez has visto que nuestro padre parezca tan relajado?

"Una fiesta familiar? Hotaru la mataría."Voy a ver lo que quiere Hotaru", dijo Michiru.

"Bueno, voy a hablar con Madre sobre eso. Supongo que no te gustaría que su padre estuviera aquí?"

"Eso sería un poco raro, ¿no te parece?"

"Él es su padre. Es su cumpleaños. No tiene por qué significar que lo has perdonado ni nada"

Por alguna razón, eso tenía mucho sentido para poco tiempo después que Haruka anunció que se iba. Dijo que tenía algunos recados que hacer en la ciudad. Para los oídos de Haruka, eso sonaba como una excusa recién inventada, pero lo dejó pasar.

Haruka había estado callada toda la mañana. Era obvio para la peliazul que la rubia estaba incómoda y muy probablemente preocupada por lo que había pasado en la cama por la mañana. Michiru quería que se sintiera cómoda, pero no estaba muy segura de qué decir ni qué hacer."Te acompaño afuera," ofreció.

Michiru creyó por un segundo ver una mirada de pánico en la cara de Haruka, pero ella finalmente asintió. Se quedaron en silencio en la camioneta, mientras que Alex esperaba pacientemente en el interior.

"Haru, tenemos que hablar... sobre nosotras," dijo finalmente Michiru.

Haruka no le hizo caso. "No voy a venir hasta el próximo fin de semana. Quería decirte antes."

"¿Por qué?" _Por favor, no digas una excusa tonta_, Michiru rogó en silencio.

"Necesito ir a San Francisco." _Necesidad era la palabra_, pensó Haruka.

Ella necesitaba alejarse de Michiru, necesitaba estar con alguien, necesitaba liberación sexual.

"Tienes una... cita?" Michiru apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras. Quería pedirle que no se fuera, pero ella no tenía ningún derecho.

"Sí." Era mentira y Haruka no fue capaz de mirar los ojos de Michiru.

"Ya veo. Bueno, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo harías?"

"Michiru..."

"No, está bien. Tienes una cita. Qué bien", murmuró.

"Michiru, tengo que alejarme. Por las dos."

"No quiero que tengas una cita, Haruka."

"Michiru, no podemos... tengo que hacerlo."

"Bien entonces. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Tal vez te veré en un par de semanas. Si crees que puedes estar cerca de mí". La voz de Michiru sonaba extraña a sus propios oídos. Tal vez era lo mejor. No debería tener estos sentimientos por Haruka. Eran amigas. Eso debería ser suficiente. Pero la rubia vaciló y finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, ambas relajándose en el instante en que sus miradas se reunieron. Esto es una locura, pensó Michiru, pero se acercó a Haruka, envolviendolos brazos alrededor de sus hombros en un fuerte abrazo. Haruka la abrazó estrechamente y Michiru sintió un fuego en cada punto en que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

"Michiru..."

"Lo sé, Haruka," susurró. "¿No crees que lo sé? Te veré en un par de semanas?"

Haruka asintió y sin decir una palabra, se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Me alegro que les guste esta historia, muchas gracias tanto a los que comentan como a los que solo leen.**

**Abrazos grandes**


	14. Seiya-Michiru-Haruka-Hotaru y un Beso?

**Capítulo 14**

**"Seiya-Michiru-Haruka-Hotaru y un beso?"**

* * *

><p>Rebecca había estado atenta durante toda la noche y Haruka deseaba desesperadamente poder sentir algo, cualquier cosa por esta mujer. El bar estaba oscuro y en cada baile Rebecca la abrazaba más cerca, el mensaje inconfundible. Simplemente sería sexo, Haruka razonó. Un alivio. Y ella lo necesitaba, Dios como lo necesitaba.<p>

Pero por qué el rostro de Michiru, su voz, se seguían entrometiendo en los peores momentos? Cuando Rebecca la besó, la boca de Haruka se abrió y profundizó el beso, lo que permitió a la lengua de Rebecca entrar.

"Vamos a mi casa", susurró Rebecca.

"Sí, está bien." Haruka la siguió ciegamente por la acera. Ella podía hacer esto. Lo sacaría todo de su sistema. Y talvez la próxima vez que viera a Michiru, ella no, con gran detalle, imaginaria cómo sería besarla, cómo sería tocarla, lo suave que sería su piel... cómo sabría. Haruka tembló.

Su apartamento era pequeño y Rebecca bruscamente jaló a Haruka tras ella hacia el dormitorio. La ropa fue desechada sin pensar y pronto Haruka se acostó, Rebecca extendió sus caderas, empujándolas contra las suyas. La boca de Haruka volvió a abrirse y la lengua de Rebeca exploró cada esquina.

"Te deseo tanto", le arrulló en la boca de la rubia.

Eran palabras que ella anhelaba oír. Pero no de esta mujer. Haruka la empujó suavemente lejos, sin saber cómo explicarse.

"Lo siento." Esas palabras eran por lo general un buen Rebecca rió.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Has estado pensando en ella toda la noche. Has tenido esa mirada lejana en tus ojos y asumo que no era porque estabas imaginando hacerme el amor"

"Rebecca, soy yo, lo siento. No te mereces esto."

"Tienes razón. No lo merezco. Pero por lo menos no me follaste por compasión y pretendiste que lo disfrutabas"

Haruka se estremeció ante las palabras, sabiendo muy bien que las merecía. "Soy una idiota ", dijo a modo de explicación.

"Alguna otra mujer, obviamente te tiene en su hechizo y tú no puedes tenerla." Rebecca se pusode pie y alcanzó una bata que colgaba casualmente sobre una silla. "Ella es una tonta si no te quiere".

"Gracias," murmuró Haruka."Creo."

"Vístete. Voy a hacer un poco de café y me puedes decir todo sobre ella."

Haruka se sentó en la cama, asombrada. Rebecca debería haber tirado su culo a la calle, su culo desnudo. Pero en cambio, ella le estaba ofreciendo su amistad por una noche. Rebecca removió el azúcar en su café y esperó a que Haruka empezara. La rubia no sabía por dónde empezar. "Está viviendo en una cabaña en el bosque nacional. La conocí en los senderos a principios de mayo. Su marido la estaba engañando, ella lo dejó y va a pedir el divorcio". Rebecca se quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Te mencione que es heterosexual?"

"¿Te has vuelto loca?"

"Al parecer".

"Mira, cariño, sigue mi consejo. Nunca te metas con una mujer heterosexual cuyo marido acaba de engañarla. Te estás buscando nada más que dolores de cabeza. Yo he estado ahí".

* * *

><p>Haruka escuchó el mensaje de nuevo. Y de nuevo, le sacudió el corazón.<p>

_"Es el cumpleaños de Hotaru y ella quiere que estés aquí. Quiero que estés aquí, también. Vamos a tener la casa llena, pero puedes poner tu tienda de campaña detrás de la cabaña. Por favor?"_

¿Por favor? ¿Acaso Michiru tiene alguna idea de lo que esa palabra le hizo a ella?

* * *

><p>"Haruka viene, ¿verdad, mamá?"<p>

"No he hablado con ella, Hotaru, pero dejé un mensaje en su contestadora" Eso fue el miércoles. Michiru había esperado que Haruka llegara ayer así podían hablar, podían tener un tiempo a solas. Pero tal vez era mejor así. Casi no tendrían un minuto a solas hoy, si ella venia de todos modos.

"No puedo creer que hayas invitado a papá."

"La tía Ruth insistió. Además, él es tu padre. Él debería estar aquí." Pero Michiru en realidad rezó para que no se presentara. No estaba segura de estar preparada para verlo, no ahora. Especialmente no ahora, cuando Haruka estaba despertando sentimientos en ella. Sentimientos que no sabía que podía incluso tener.

"Va a ser raro, mamá."

"Sí, lo sé. Pero voy a tratar de ser cortés con él." Empujó un plato de papas fritas a Hotaru. "Ve a traer el aderezo".

Michiru se quedó en el mostrador revolviendo algunas cebollas en el queso crema cuando un ligero golpe en su hombro la hizo volverse.

"Haruka". Dejó de respirar cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"Hey".

Michiru intentó que el abrazo fuera breve, pero cuando los brazos de Haruka se cerraron a su alrededor, su propio cuerpo se apretó más a ella. Respiró profundamente, inhalando el olor de la rubia.

"Te extrañé", le susurró al oído a Haruka.

"Yo también te extrañé."

"Oh Dios, Haru, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar", dijo Michiru, con el rostro todavía presionado contra la rubia, su cuerpo todavía abrazado al de la mujer más joven.

"Lo sé."Ambas oyeron al mismo tiempo la puerta de la cocina abriéndose y se separaron, sintiéndose culpables. Sheri estaba de pie mirándolas."Disculpe, pero... Hotaru me mandó a buscar un par de coca-colas."

"Por supuesto", dijo Michiru, sabiendo que su rostro estaba sonrojado. Sus manos nerviosamente metieron su cabello detrás de la oreja. "Están en la nevera."

"Mejor voy a saludar a todos", dijo Haruka. "Y a rescatar a Alex."

Michiru asintió, sin confiar en sí misma para hablar. Había pensado que dos semanas sería suficiente para recobrar el sentido. Al parecer no. Haruka se alejó, con la intención de buscar a Hotaru cuando Gayle la agarró del brazo.

"Quiero que conozcas a mi esposo, Haruka. Este es Howard Kaioh." Haruka le estrechó la mano a un hombre que parecía mucho más joven que Gayle.

"Haruka Tenoh," dijo ella. "Encantada de conocerle."

"He oído hablar mucho de ti", dijo.

Haruka sonrió. "Ahora, Gayle, no estas esparciendo rumores, ¿verdad?"

Gayle se sonrojó ligeramente, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto." Luego se inclinó hacia Haruka."Franklin está aquí."

"El marido de Ruth?"

"Sí. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Haruka sonrió, pero se sintió agradecida al ser rescatada por Hotaru."Viniste. Estoy tan contenta." Luego susurró: "También lo está mamá."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí. Vamos, tienes que conocer a Sheri." Hotaru tiró de su brazo y Haruka la siguió."La vi en la cocina."

"Ella me lo dijo."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ella dijo que tú y mamá estaban... cerca".

"Cerca? Solo estábamos... dándonos un abrazo de saludo", explicó Haruka.

"Uh-huh".

"En serio".

"Correcto," Hotaru sonrió.

Y así fue. Haruka fue presentada a toda la familia, incluyendo los dos hijos de Ruth y sus esposas. Y Franklin. Él no era en absoluto lo que Haruka habría esperado. Un poco pasado de peso con el cabello claro, él y Ruth se encontraban a varios metros de distancia entre ellos mientras hablaban. Hotaru había estado en lo cierto. Esos dos no habían tenido relaciones sexuales en años.

Sheri resultó ser muy agradable, aunque un poco tímida. Le tomó varios intentos de conversación por parte de Haruka antes de que se abriera. En poco tiempo, ella, Hotaru y Sheri estaban hablando como viejas amigas. Estaban hablando mayormente de los primos de Hotaru, quienes seguían mirando en su dirección.

"Si quieres evitar que hablen de ti, sólo tienes que sincerarte con ellos" Dijo Haruka. Alargó una mano para acariciar a Alex, que estaba un poco nervioso con todos estos extraños.

"Sí, claro. Mamá cagaría un ladrillo."

"No es como si no lo sabe ya." Michiru salió de la cabaña, buscando con los ojos a Haruka. La encontró con Hotaru y Sheri, Alex a su lado, y ella ignoró a Ruth llamándola mientras caminaba.

"Has encontrado a alguien con quien hablar?"

"Sí. De hecho, hemos estado chismeado sobre la familia", dijo Haruka.

"Bueno, ellos están chismeando sobre ti, así que es lo justo", bromeó Michiru. Finalmente apartó la mirada de Haruka y se volvió hacia Hotaru. "¿Todo bien, cumpleañera?"

"Sólo estoy esperando que aparezca papá ", dijo Hotaru. "No puedo esperar la reacción que provocará."

"Si es que aparece", dijo Michiru. Había hablado con él brevemente y sólo sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños. Él dijo que iba a venir, pero Michiru no estaba convencida.

"Mamá, ¿vas a estar bien si él lo hace?" Michiru miró rápidamente a Haruka, entonces apartó la mirada. "Por supuesto, Hotaru. Voy a estar bien." Luego a Haruka, "No tuve la oportunidad de decirte, "explicó." En realidad, no sé cuál será mi reacción cuando lo vea".

Haruka trató de ignorar la opresión en su pecho. "¿Cómo fue cuando hablaste con él?"

"Tenso". Los ojos de Michiru sosteniendo los de Haruka. "Nosotros no hablamos de... nada."

Haruka de repente quería escapar. Sus sentimientos se le habían ido de las manos, había perdido el control, y ahora conocería al marido. Y ella los vería juntos. Y oiría a Ruth alentar a Michiru a hacer las paces con él. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué ella pensó que podría alguna vez pertenecer aquí. Michiru la había hecho sentir como parte de la familia, pero no era verdad. Era una extraña, siempre lo sería. Michiru observó las emociones rodeando en el rostro de Haruka y eso le dolía. Podía ver exactamente lo que estaba pensando la rubia, podría ver la mirada de pánico en su rostro. Cogió la mano de Haruka y la apretó suavemente."No te atrevas a pensar en irte", susurró.

"Yo no pertenezco a este lugar." dijo la rubia

Hotaru habló antes de que Michiru pudiera. "Por supuesto que sí." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los otros. "Sólo están aquí porque son familia y tenemos que invitar a la familia. Estás aquí porque queremos que estés aquí"

"Gracias," dijo en voz baja. "Yo quería estar aquí."

Michiru sintió la mano de Haruka relajarse entre la suya y la apretó de nuevo. Haruka le devolvió el apretón sin dudarlo. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron, ella vio algo en Haruka que la asustó un poco. Se preguntó si los suyos mostraban lo mismo.

"Te extrañé", Michiru susurró de nuevo antes de apartar la mirada. "Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí."

"Yo también."

"Me gustaría... me gustaría que pudiéramos estar solas. Necesito hablar."Sus miradas se encontraron y Haruka asintió, ignorando las orejas curiosas de Hotaru y Sheri.

"Michiru! Creo que tu marido está aquí."Las palabras de Ruth colgaban entre ellas y la peliazul se aferró a la mano de Haruka cuando esta se movió para alejarla.

"Lo siento," murmuró Michiru. "Eso no quiere decir..."

"Estoy bien."

Michiru finalmente se puso de pie, lista para enfrentar a Seiya, sin saber cuál sería su reacción después de tres meses. Ella no tenía que haberse preocupado. Cuando lo miró a los ojos no sintió nada. No había ira. Ni amor. Ni familiaridad. Ni arrepentimientos.

"Hola, Seiya."

"Michiru".Se acercó a ella, pero ella se apartó cuando él la habría besado.

"Hotaru está contenta de que estés aquí." ¿Cómo se atreve?

"Es bueno verte, por fin. Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de hablar."

"Yo no creo que haya mucho que decir."

"Hola, papá."El abrazo de Hotaru era sincero, por lo menos, pensó Michiru.

"Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Gracias por invitarme."

Michiru se dio cuenta de que Hotaru no se tomó el crédito por la invitación. Entonces Hotaru se estaba llevando a Seiya y Michiru suspiró con alivio. Pero duró poco. Hotaru estaba llevando a Seiya a conocera Sheri y a Haruka.

La rubia tragó nerviosamente. Ella nunca tuvo una imagen mental de Seiya, él sólo era un nombre. Pero nunca lo habría adivinado como este hombre que caminaba hacia ella. Alto, de cabello oscuro justo empezando a convertirse en gris, era un hombre guapo. Hotaru tenía su cabello oscuro y sus ojos.

"Papá, esta es mi amiga, Sheri. Y esta es Haruka, la amiga de mamá." Entonces, como si se diera cuenta de cómo sonaba: "Mi amiga, también." Tan pronto como Haruka miró sus ojos, sabía que Ruth le había hablado de ella. Sus ojos no eran más que desconfianza. Pero Haruka cuadró los hombros y le estrechó la mano.

"Haruka Tenoh," dijo ella. "Encantada de conocerlo."

"He oído hablar mucho de ti", dijo.

"Estoy segura que lo ha hecho", dijo ella con facilidad.

Michiru llenó otra jarra, preparándose para hacer daiquiris congelados nuevamente. Mientras que el hielo se mezclaba, sintió unos ojos en ella y se volvió para encontrar a Haruka apoyándose casualmente contra la pared.

"¿Te escapaste?" Michiru bromeó. "Noté que madre te había acorralado."

"A ella le encanta el chisme."

"Sí, lo sé."

Haruka se apartó de la pared y se quedó junto a la barra, esperando hasta que Michiru la miró. "No me tengo que quedar aquí esta noche. Puedo encontrar un lugar en el bosque para montar mi tienda."

La oferta de Haruka sólo fue a medias, pero sentía que necesitaba hacerla. "Pensé que estarías más cómoda si yo no estaba por aquí".

"¿Por qué estaría más cómoda si no estuvieses aquí?"

Haruka abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo. De repente se sintió infantil. Y presuntuosa. Como si su mera presencia afectara a Michiru de alguna manera.

"O tal vez tú estarías más cómoda?" Preguntó Michiru. No sabía hacia donde las estaba llevando esta conversación y se sentía de mal humor. No quería nada más que todos se fueran para que ella y Haruka pudieran tener algo de tiempo a solas. Tenían que hablar. Necesitaban hablar de lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. Ella no lo iba a ignorar por más tiempo.

Pero Haruka se encogió de hombros. "No sé lo que quiero."

Michiru agarró las dos manos de Haruka. "Bueno, yo sí. Quiero que te quedes aquí. Seiya se va. Los hijos de Ruth se van. Ruth y Franklin también. Sólo mamá, papá, Hotaru y Sheri se van a quedar esta noche. Tenemos que hablar. "Entonces la voz de Michiru vaciló.

"Necesito... deseo pasar un tiempo contigo, Haruka. Te he extraño más de lo debido. Necesitamos...tenemos que hablar de esto. Estoy sintiendo cosas..."

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Michiru soltó las manos de Haruka y se volvió hacia su licuadora. Los ojos de Ruth no se perdieron nada."Pensé que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda con las bebidas," Ruth ofreció. "Pero veo que ya la tienes"

"En realidad, he terminado," dijo Michiru, eligiendo ignorar el comentario de Ruth.

"Creo que Hotaru está esperando por ustedes para abrir los regalos."

Michiru asintió. "Si pudieras llevar la jarra de daiquiris, Ruth, vamos a estar justo detrás de ti."

"Por supuesto. Siento haber interrumpido... sea lo que sea que interrumpí."

Tanto Michiru como Haruka la ignoraron, guardando silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró. Entonces la peliazul tomó la mano de la rubia de nuevo, acercándola más. "Lo juro, ella consigue hacerme perderlos nervios," susurró. "Pero no me importa lo que ella piensa. Tenemos que estar que hablar."

"Michiru..."

"Tal vez mañana. Ahora mismo, están esperando por nosotros." Michiru soltó la mano de Haruka cuando abrió la puerta. Se volvió de nuevo a la rubia. "¿Por qué siento como que todo el mundo nos está mirando?"

Haruka sonrió. "Tal vez porque lo están haciendo." La alta mujer siguió Michiru a la terraza, viendo como Hotaru miraba los regalos a su alrededor. La mueca en su rostro no era el de una joven de veinte añosde edad.

"No deberías tener que hacerlo", dijo, y luego se echó a reír. "Pero eso es el punto central de las fiestas de cumpleaños, ¿no?"

Haruka se sentó lejos del grupo y observó este ritual que nunca había disfrutado cuando era niña. Estaba agradecida de que Hotaru y Michiru la habían incluido después de todo.

Estuvo especialmente emocionada por la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Hotaru cuando abrió el regalo de ojos se encontraron a través de la terraza.

"¿Es esto lo que creo que es?" Preguntó Hotaru, sosteniendo los dos boletos. Haruka asintió y fue recompensada con un rápido abrazo alrededor del cuello. "Habrá un montón de mujeres", susurró Haruka. El festival de música de mujeres de tres días era siempre una gran atracción y pensó que Hotaru lo disfrutaría. Hotaru se echó a reír. "Ya tengo una. Sólo voy por la música."

"Claro que sí."

Michiru observó la conversación con placer. Hotaru estaba tan cómoda con Haruka. La peliazul sabía que si Hotaru alguna vez necesitara algo, Haruka estaría ahí para ella. Ella se había convertido en una parte de su familia. Cuando la rubia levantó la vista, Michiru seguía mirando y sus ojos se encontraron. Michiru sonrió y Haruka hizo lo mismo. Entonces la aguamarina apartó la mirada, consciente de que Ruth estaba observándolas. Luego Seiya se acercó y tiró una silla al lado de Michiru y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse sentada. El día se había vuelto demasiado complicado. Sintió los ojos de Ruth en ellos. Y los de Madre.

"¿Vamos a tener la oportunidad de hablar?", le preguntó Seiya.

"Hoy, no. No aquí", dijo. "Además, ¿qué posiblemente podrías decirme?"

"Lo siento?"

Michiru se echó a reír. "Oh, eso es perfecto, Seiya."

"Realmente no puedes querer un divorcio, Michiru. Son veinte años de los que estamos hablando."

"Y una rubia. ¿O ha habido otras?" En su momento, la respuesta a esta pregunta había sido muy importante para ella. Ahora, se trataba simplemente de una pregunta. La respuesta ya no importaba.

"Yo no tengo una excusa, Michiru. Solo sucedió. Nunca quise hacerte daño."

"Y todo el tiempo que no supe nada sobre eso, no me estabas haciendo daño, ¿es así?"

"No quiero poner fin a nuestro matrimonio, Michiru."

Sonaba tan sincero y Michiru se preguntó cómo estaría respondiendo si se lo hubiera dicho hace tres meses. Incluso hace dos meses. "Seiya, nuestro matrimonio terminó hace mucho tiempo. Sólo que no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo sabía." Entonces sus ojos se suavizaron. "Recibirás los papeles pronto."

"Michiru, todavía te amo," dijo en voz baja. "No lo hagas."

Ella no tenía el corazón para decirle que ya no lo amaba. Una parte de ella quería decir las palabras, quería hacerle daño. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada."Seiya, no soy la misma persona que era hace tres meses. Dudo que gustarías de mí mucho"

"Sé que has cambiado. Tu pelo, tu ropa," dijo, realmente mirándola por primera vez. "Te ves más joven, Michiru."

"Bueno, sabemos que las prefieres jóvenes." Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"Me lo merecía", dijo. "Me merezco todo esto, lo sé. Hotaru apenas puede pararse a hablar conmigo por teléfono, y mucho menos tomar el tiempo para cenar conmigo".

"Ella está herida, también, Seiya. Dale su tiempo."

Se acercó más, bajando la voz. "¿Quién es la chica?"

"Sheri?"

"Sí. Ruth tiene la loca idea de que son... bueno, que la niña está... influenciando a Hotaru. Palabras de Ruth".

"Influir en ella?" Maldita Ruth. "Seiya, si estás tratando de decir lo que pienso que estás tratando de decir, no lo hagas. Este ciertamente no es ni el momento ni el lugar para eso. Además, Hotaru está bastante grande. Todo lo que esté pasando en su vida no es asunto nuestro".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" dijo entre dientes.

"Si ella es feliz, entonces tenemos que estar contentos. Mírala. ¿Cuándo la has visto alguna vez así? "

"Su último cumpleaños?"

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." Observó a Hotaru mientras revisaba sus regalos, sus ojos chispeantes. Y cuando miró a Sheri, había alegría en sus ojos. Y amor. Michiru miró a Haruka, pero los ojos de la rubia estaban sobre Hotaru. Los ojos de Seiya siguieron los de ella.

"¿Quién es tu amiga?"

"Haruka? Pensé que la conociste," dijo ella. No había duda que Ruth le había hablado de Haruka también.

"Ella es sin duda diferente de tus amigas de siempre." Luego la miró fijamente. "Ruth parece creer que puedes estar en algún tipo de peligro. "

"Ella es una buena amiga. El único peligro que veo tiene que ver con los chismes de Ruth. Y, francamente, no es asunto de nadie más que de mí misma".

"Michiru, seguramente..."

Pero su declaración fue interrumpida por Hotaru. Ella se puso en cuclillas al lado de su silla."Gracias por el cheque, papá. Realmente, fue demasiado", dijo.

"Sólo cumples veinte una vez, ¿no?"

"Cierto. Pero con todo lo que estás pagando por la escuela..."

"Hotaru. Es tu cumpleaños. Simplemente di gracias, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hotaru asintió y volvió sus ojos a Michiru. "¿Por qué no te ayudo con las hamburguesas, mamá?"

"Ya es tiempo, ¿no es así? Gracias."

Michiru pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hotaru y le susurró: "Gracias."

"De nada". Luego ella sonrió."Pero te mantuviste firme, ¿no?"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Porque él no se veía muy feliz."

"Ya te contaré más tarde," prometió la peliazul. "Tal vez necesitas rescatar a Haruka en vez de ayudarme " sugirió.

"En realidad, creo que ella y Sheri fueron a tomar una cerveza."

* * *

><p>Fue después de las hamburguesas que se despidieron. Seiya incluido. Había charlado con Ruth y Franklin, como si nada hubiera pasado. La única que se había mantenido frio con él fue madre, observó Michiru.<p>

Eso la sorprendió. Encontró a Haruka sentada en los escalones de la terraza, fumando en la oscuridad. Alex estaba acostado pacíficamente a sus pies, con la pelota de tenis escondida entre sus patas. Michiru no se molestó en encender la luz.

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Por supuesto." Haruka puso otro cigarrillo entre sus labios. Michiru miró mientras sostenía su cigarrillo por la punta e inhalaba, encendiendo el segundo cigarrillo. Haruka se lo entregó a Michiru, y luego se echó hacia atrás contra la barandilla.

"Ha sido un largo día", dijo Michiru innecesariamente.

"Sí."

"No he tenido la oportunidad de preguntar sobre tu fin de semana", dijo la aguamarina.

"Mi fin de semana?"

"En San Francisco. Tu cita", explicó Michiru.

"Oh, eso." Haruka casi lo había olvidado. Rebecca no había pasado por su cabeza en toda la semana. Michiru no pensó que Haruka fuera a contestar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella quería que lo hiciera.

Haruka consideró mentirle. Consideró decirle a Michiru que la cita había sido genial, que Rebecca había movido cosas en ella, que Michiru no estaba en peligro. Pero una mirada a los azules ojos y ella se perdió. "Quería que me gustará. Quería dormir con ella", dijo Haruka. Vio como Michiru apretaba la mandíbula, pero ella continuó. "Traté de dormir con ella."

"¿Qué pasó?" Michiru susurró. Ella ignoró el dolor en su pecho.

Haruka miró hacia la oscuridad del bosque, preguntándose lo que Michiru quería de ella. Preguntándose cuánto podía dar Michiru. "Salimos del bar y nos fuimos a su apartamento," dijo ella. "Lo intenté. Yo. .. Yo no sentía nada. Así que me detuve." Haruka se encogió de hombros. Ella no podía decirle a Michiru que habían sido los pensamientos sobre ella lo que la habían hecho detenerse. Se sentaron allí en las sombras en silencio, y luego Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka.

Estaba caliente y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ella. "Estoy feliz que te detuvieras", susurró. "No podía soportar la idea de ti con... alguien más."

Sus ojos se sostuvieron, entonces Haruka miró hacia otro lado y Michiru oyó su suspiro, casi podía ver la lucha en su interior. Cuando Haruka le devolvió la mirada, Michiru respiró nerviosa. Los ojos de Haruka no escondían nada y la mirada de Michiru cayó a los labios de la rubia y se separaron para ella mientras el aliento de Haruka era expulsado. Sin pensarlo, Michiru posó la mano de Haruka en sus labios y la sintió temblar; sus ojos se encontraron y Michiru sintió su corazón golpeando contra el pecho. Era demasiado para ella.

"¿Por qué estamos luchando contra esto?" Su pregunta susurrada colgaba entre ellos.

"Michiru... no puedes querer esto."

"Lo sé. Me lo he dicho una y otra vez. Es imposible quererte como lo hago. No puedo estar sintiendo lo que siento" Pero ella se apoderó de la mano de la rubia con más fuerza." Pero lo siento, Haru. Y tengo mucho miedo".

"Por favor no te asustes. Yo nunca... forzaría las cosas."

"Tal vez quiero que fuerces las cosas", susurró Michiru. "Es todo lo que puedo pensar."

"Michiru..."

Pero se separaron por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose."Hey, chicas," Hotaru llamó. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sólo poniéndonos al día", dijo Michiru, dejando caer la mano de Haruka, con la esperanza que Hotaru no las hubiera visto.

"¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Haruka. Ella arriesgó otra mirada a Michiru, luego se movió más cerca dela barandilla, dando espacio a Hotaru para sentarse.

* * *

><p>Michiru no podía dormir. El sofá se sentía lleno de bultos y blando. Se dio la vuelta y trató de ponerse cómoda pero sus ojos se sintieron atraídos hacia la ventana. La tienda de Haruka estaba justo fuera. ¿Qué haría Haruka si Michiru apareciera de repente? ¿La echaría? ¿O sería bienvenida a entrar? Ella nunca lo sabría. Simplemente no tenía el coraje para dar el primer paso.<p>

Hotaru no tenía ni idea de lo que interrumpió, pero Michiru y Haruka no tuvieron otro momento a solas. Antes de darse cuenta, todo el mundo se preparaba para dormir y Haruka había desaparecido. A Michiru no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para ir a ella, así que simplemente hizo su cama en el sofá y trató de dormir.

Haruka no podía dormir. ¿Por qué estamos luchando contra esto? ¿Por qué, en realidad? Porque es la única cosa sensata que hacer? Si Hotaru no hubiera elegido ese momento para salir, Haruka estaba segura que hubiera desnudado su corazón a Michiru. Incluso ahora, podía sentir los labios de Michiru contra su mano, escuchar su brusca respiración, ver el deseo en los ojos de la peliazul.

Pero,¿qué significaba? La atracción que había crecido amenazaba con alcanzarlas a ambas. Ella sabía que Michiru no podía estar lista para una relación de este tipo. Se preguntó si había considerado las consecuencias en caso de llevar esto a otro nivel. ¿Y cuan segura podría estar la aguamarina acerca de sus sentimientos? Ella había tenido un tremendo cambio en su vida recientemente. Todo su mundo se había vuelto al revés. Una relación de este tipo sólo podría añadir más a sus problemas y Haruka no quería ser la que hiciera eso. No. Ella tenía que mantener su dominio sobre su amistad. Esto tenía que parar aquí. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, deseando que el sol saliera y pusiera fin a su lamentable intento de sueño.

Michiru se paseó en la oscuridad, con los ojos atraídos una y otra vez a la tienda visible fuera de su ventana. Sería tan fácil. Pero entonces, ¿qué? Hablarían? Ella no quería hablar. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, pensando que había perdido la cabeza por completo. Lo que estaba pensando era una locura. Ella y Haruka habían desarrollado una amistad especial. ¿Por qué arriesgar eso? ¿No debería ser suficiente? No. Michiru no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía, pero no era suficiente. Ella no quería etiquetar esto. No se consideraba a sí misma como gay. Nunca había habido un momento en que ella hubiera contemplado estar con otra mujer sexualmente. Podía decir honestamente que ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza. No, no era eso. Era sólo Haruka, la persona. No importaba que ella fuera una mujer.

Michiru abrió la puerta antes de poder detenerse. Fue sólo cuando ella estaba en la puerta de la tienda de campaña que reconoció el nerviosismo que estaba a punto de tragársela.

"Haruka?"Silencio.

Entonces oyó a Alex en la puerta, golpeando la cola contra el lado de la tienda. El sonido de la cremallera fue inusualmente alto para sus oídos y casi entró en pánico. No era demasiado tarde. Todavía podía correr hacia la cabaña.

"Michiru? ¿Qué pasa?"

Michiru se enderezó, inmóvil, sin habla. Luego se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, hallando su voz. "Nada. Todo. No puedo dormir."

Haruka salió de la tienda y se puso de pie, con las piernas y los pies desnudos brillando en la suave luz de la luna. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello para alisarlo mientras Michiru la observaba. "¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó Haruka finalmente.

"Hablar?" Michiru sonrió nerviosamente. "Eso no es exactamente lo que estaba pensando hace un minuto."

"Michiru... no sabes lo que estás haciendo."

"Podemos hablar de esto hasta la muerte, Haruka. No va a cambiar lo que siento. Lo que creo que estás sintiendo, también. "

Haruka dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso. Luego extendió su mano y suavemente tocó la cara de Michiru."Daría cualquier cosa por estar a solas contigo, por no tener compañía", dijo, señalando la cabaña. "Si estuviéramos solas... estaríamos en la cama ahora mismo haciendo el amor", terminó en un susurro. "¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Michiru tragó nerviosamente. Sí. Sabía que ellas lo estarían haciendo y sí, era lo que quería. Su mano tembló mientras tocaba a la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos. Su respiración regresó rápidamente y su pulso latiendo tan fuerte en sus oídos no dejaba lugar para los pensamientos. Dio un paso corto lo que la puso cara a cara con cómo los ojos de la rubia caían sobre sus labios y rogó en silencio que Haruka la besara. Pensó que podría muy bien volverse loca si no lo hacía.

"Por favor, no me odies por esto", murmuró la alta mujer.

"Nunca". Michiru sintió las manos de Haruka temblar mientras tomaban su cara. Los ojos de Michiru se cerraron cuando sintió el cálido aliento de la rubia en su boca. Entonces unos suaves labios reclamaron gentilmente los suyos, tan suavemente que Michiru pensó que debía de haberlos imaginado. Pero ella no se imaginó el gemido silencioso que escapó de Haruka. Entonces los labios de la mujer mas joven estaban allí de nuevo, esta vez más fuertes y Michiru separó los suyos, abriéndolos para Haruka, su gemido se mezcló con el de la rubia cuando apretó su cuerpo aún más cerca. No estaba preparada para esto, ella se dio cuenta. Sus sentidos se tambalearon y pensó que iba a desmayarse cuando la lengua húmeda de Haruka rozó sus labios, con ganas de entrar. Fuego. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en llamas y por un momento, se dejó ir, sus labios se abrieron, aceptando la lengua de Haruka mientras su boca se cerró sobre ella.

Pero finalmente empujó a Haruka mientras luchaba por respirar. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que se sentía al borde del colapso y sus dedos se apoderaron de los antebrazos de Haruka.

"Lo siento", dijo la rubia inmediatamente.

"No... fue mi culpa. Yo no sabía qué... yo no sabía cómo iba a ser. Lo siento," ella terminó mientras corría hacia la cabaña, con la mano apretando su garganta mientras se esforzaba por respirar normalmente. Normalmente? Se sentía como si acabara de correr una maratón.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

_**Decirles que esta capitulo estaba dividido en dos, pero decidí unirlos para dejarlo emocionante jeje!**_

_**Procurare actualizar antes de Navidad, pero si por alguna circunstancia no puedo. Entonces les deseo que la pasen genial.**_

_**Janeth Haruka**_


	15. Chapter 15 Quiero esto!

**Hola, para los que me pidieron la actualización como regalo navideño...Aprovechando que me escape de marinar el pavo jeje.-**

**Este capitulo contiene lemmon, ...asi que...ya les adverti...XD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

**"QUIERO ESTO"**

* * *

><p>"Un paseo suena como una idea maravillosa", dijo Gayle. "¿Qué dices, Howard?"<p>

"Supongo que podría manejar uno corto."

Los ojos de Michiru chocaron con los de Haruka. Se preguntó si la rubia estaba pensando lo mismo. Dejar que todo el mundo se fuera a dar un paseo e inventar alguna excusa para quedarse. Ellas necesitaban desesperadamente hablar de lo de anoche. Los ojos de Haruka estaban llenos de preguntas, al igual que los suyos, supuso. Pero Hotaru ya estaba parando a Haruka de su silla.

"Parece como si no hubieras dormido casi nada", dijo Hotaru. "¿Qué está pasando? Mamá también se ve muy mal."

Michiru tenía la esperanza que nadie se diera cuenta. No había dormido, ni siquiera un segundo. Había estado reviviendo los momentos más preciados junto a la tienda una y otra vez hasta que la luz suave del amanecer se instaló sobre la cabaña. Y ahora estaba totalmente agotada. Haruka no perdió el ritmo

"Pero tú te ves como si hubieras tenido una... buena noche. Hmm?"- dijo la rubia contratacando

Michiru se imaginó a una Hotaru realmente sonrojada. Sheri salió de la habitación de inmediato. Michiru se ruborizó. Haruka sonrió. Alex abrió el camino a través del bosque. Estuvieron de acuerdo que el camino a la estación de guarda parques se adaptaría a todos. Comenzaron como una única fila, pero pronto, Haruka y Michiru se encontraban rezagadas detrás. Sus ojos se encontraron con frecuencia, interrogantes, sus brazos rozándose mientras caminaban. Aminoraron sus pasos hasta que los otros se perdieron de vista. Era más de lo que Michiru podía soportar

"Haruka?" Su voz era una súplica.

"Lo sé," susurró.

Se detuvieron totalmente, sus miradas sosteniéndose. Fue un gran esfuerzo para Haruka mantener sus manos apretadas a los costados. Los ojos de Michiru la llamaban y cuando dejó caer la mirada sobre los labios de Michiru, escuchó a la peliazul tomar aliento,y vio como sus pechos estaban subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Haruka no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban los demás. No le importaba.

"Por favor," susurró Michiru. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba suplicando. Ella no era consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Sólo estaba Haruka.

"Anoche... huiste de esto."

"Anoche... hui de mí misma. No puedo luchar contra esto, Haruka. Es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar."

Haruka alargó una mano temblorosa y metió un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja de Michiru tocando antes su mejilla. Luego deslizó su mano detrás del cuello de la chica mas pequeña, atrayéndola más profundo en el bosque. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

"Por favor." Michiru no estaba segura de incluso haber dicho la palabra esta vez.

El pulgar de Haruka tocó los labios de Michiru y la mirada en sus ojos hizo latir el corazón de la pelizaul incluso más fuerte. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la punta del pulgar de la rubia y esta vez ella no la dejaría alejarse. Su lengua atrajo a Haruka dentro, pero sólo brevemente. Con un gruñido, Haruka se alejó, pero su mirada era ardiente.

"Bésame", Michiru suplicó.

Entonces la boca de la alta mujer estaba allí, reclamando a Michiru con un fuego que nunca había conocido. Sus labios se separaron y la lengua de Haruka salió, exigiendo la entrada, y los labios de Michiru se cerraron sobre ella. Las manos en sus caderas tiraron sus cuerpos juntos y la peliazul sintió una humedad desconocida inundándola cuando Haruka ahuecó sus caderas, sosteniéndola cerca, moldeando sus cuerpos juntos. Michiru fue finalmente capaz de moverse y sus manos se deslizaron hacia los brazos de Haruka, moviéndose sobre los fuertes hombros. Se apretó firmemente contra ella, con sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección.

Gimió cuando Haruka apartó su boca. Su respiración era entre cortada y la rubia hundió la cara en el cuello de Michiru, sus labios incapaces de permanecer quietos.

"Michiru, no sé lo que quieres de mí." Su voz era ronca por el deseo.

"No lo sabes?"

Los dedos de Michiru se enroscaron en el cabello de Haruka, atrayendo la boca de la rubia a la suya una vez más. Fue todo lo que necesitó. Se encontró siendo presionada contra un árbol, el cuerpo de Haruka amoldándose al suyo mientras un fuerte muslo se abrió camino entre sus piernas. Michiru casi estaba loca de deseo y dejó el fuego bramar sin control. Cuando las manos de Haruka cubrieron sus pechos, ella sabía que estaba gimiendo, pero no podía parar. Y no pudo detener sus propias manos, que ya sacaban la camisa de Haruka de sus pantalones cortos, buscando la piel caliente que había debajo.

"Apúrate," Michiru respiró en la boca de Haruka.

La rubia intentó detenerse. Se dijo que esto era una locura, pero la lengua de Michiru eliminó todo pensamiento. La carne de esa mujer estaba caliente a su toque y sus manos se movieron a los pechos de la aguamarina, sabiendo que una vez que los tocara, estaría perdida. Las manos se deslizaron fácilmente debajo de su sostén y ella tocó su suave carne, sus pulgares se deslizaron suavemente sobre los tensos pezones. Ella quería su boca ahí y perdió toda cordura. Subió la camiseta de Mchiru, exponiendo los hermosos pechos a sus ojos codiciosos.

"Dios, sí," Michiru gimió. Guió a Haruka, atrayendo la boca tibia a sus pechos. Sus piernas casi cedieron cuando los labios de Haruka se cerraron sobre un adolorido pezón, chupando suavemente su pecho.

"¿Mamá? Haruka?"La voz de Hotaru atravesó el deseo de Michiru, pero gimió cuando Haruka se apartó. Se enderezaron, ambas respirando como si hubieran corrido una carrera, sus ojos desorbitados.

"Michiru..."

"Te deseo," susurró la peliazul. "No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes."

"No lo siento." Luego, aunque sólo fuera para hacerlo real a sus propios oídos, "Quiero hacerte el amor."

"Tenemos que estar a solas, Haruka. Me voy a volver loca si no lo hacemos."

"Lo sé. Quiero eso, también."

"¿Mamá?" Entraron se alejaron por fin. Michiru señaló a Haruka."Tu camisa."

"La tuya, también." Rápidamente metieron sus camisas dentro de los pantalones cortos, sus ojos separándose sólo brevemente. Alex las encontró antes que Hotaru y caminaron de regreso por el camino al mismotiempo que Hotaru dobló la esquina.

"¿Qué pasó?" Sus ojos se fijaron primero en su madre, luego en Haruka.

"Estábamos... pensamos que..."

Los ojos de Haruka se mantuvieron estables mientras miraba a Hotaru. "Vimos algunos ciervos y tratamos de conseguir mirarlos más cerca"

"Uh-huh, ya veo. Ciervos." Hotaru miró a su madre por un largo rato antes de aclararse la garganta. "La abuela pensó que algo podría haber pasado."

"No. Nada pasó", dijo Michiru.

Hotaru miró a Michiru luego a Haruka y viceversa. "Bueno, ¿vienen o qué?"

Michiru se atrevió a mirar a Haruka y una sonrisa débil apareció en ambos rostros. ¿Qué tan cerca habían estado de ser descubiertas? ¿Y cómo sería ella capaz alguna vez de explicarle a Hotaru ? Pero siguieron a Hotaru a lo largo del sendero, esta vez teniendo cuidado de mantener la distancia.

"Ha sido un gran fin de semana, pero tengo que irme." Haruka sintió los ojos de Michiru sobre ella, pero no habían tenido siquiera la oportunidad hablar, y mucho menos de tener un momento a solas. Era mejor así. Si se quedaba, se arrepentirían mañana, Haruka estaba segura.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos, también", dijo Gayle.

"Oh, pero ha sido muy relajante." Se dio la vuelta y habló en voz baja a Haruka. "Tal vez porque Ruth no ha estado aquí."

"Gayle!" Haruka dijo en una protesta simulada.

"Oh, ella puede ser tan tensa a veces."

"¿Qué están murmurando?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Nada, querida. Sólo comentamos lo grandioso que ha sido este fin de semana. Tu padre necesitaba esto. "

"Sí. Él se ve relajado." Pero los ojos de Michiru estaban en Haruka. "¿Te vas?"

"Sí."

Michiru quería pedirle que se quedara un poco más. Por lo menos hasta que todos los demás se fueran. Necesitaban hablar. Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellas este fin de semana y no habían tenido ni una oportunidad de hablar de ello. En realidad no. Pero luego, qué? Como había dicho antes, podrían hablarlo hasta la muerte, eso no cambiaría lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

"Haruka, gracias de nuevo por los boletos para el festival musical. Vamos a disfrutarlos", dijo Hotaru.

"Espero que sí." Haruka puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sheri brevemente. "Fue un placer conocerte. Espero que verte otra vez."

"Yo también lo espero. Tal vez los tres podamos cenar alguna vez de la semana."

"Claro. Llámame. Hotaru tiene mi número."

"Te acompaño afuera," Michiru ofreció.No fue hasta que llegaron a la camioneta de Haruka que se permitieron hablar. "Haru, no quiero que te vayas."

"No puedo quedarme, Michi. Si me quedo..."

"Te deseo," susurró Michiru. "No puedo luchar contra esto. Yo no quiero luchar contra esto."

Haruka no respondió. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Empujo a Michiru entre sus brazos, sus cuerpos se presionaron juntos íntimamente. Tampoco importaba si alguien las veía.

Michiru se apartó primero, sus labios apenas evitando los de Haruka. "No te vayas, por favor."

"Tengo miedo", admitió Haruka.

"Tienes miedo? Yo soy la que está yendo a tientas en la oscuridad aquí."

"No quiero... no quiero perder lo que tenemos, Michiru. Nunca he tenido a nadie... una amiga...como tú. Si detenemos esto ahora, si nos olvidamos de lo que pasó... "

"Ni se te ocurra". Su voz no era más que un susurro. "No te atrevas a entrar en mi vida, hacer que me sienta de esta manera sobre ti, hacerme desearte... y luego decirme que lo olvide. No te atrevas a hacerme eso. "

"Yo no quería esto, Michiru. Yo quería una amiga," Haruka insistió.

"Tienes una amiga". Michiru agarró los brazos de Haruka con fuerza, sus ojos azules penetrantes. "Pero cuando cierro mis ojos por la noche, eres tú a quien veo, a quien deseo. Me imagino tus manos sobre mí. Me imagino tocándote de esa manera, "susurró.

"No me hagas esto." La voz de Haruka sonaba entrecortada, ronca por el deseo.

"Nunca pensé que estaría pidiéndole a otra mujer hacer el amor conmigo", murmuró Michiru. Finalmente, soltó los brazos de Haruka. "Huye de esto, entonces," le dijo. "Yo soy la que debería huir, sabes. Debería estar temerosa, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es en estar contigo".

Haruka negó con la cabeza, luchando consigo misma por lo que ella quería decir, lo que quería hacer. Michiru no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo. No tenía idea de cuánto iba a cambiar su vida. Pero la rubia lo sabía. Y también sabía que Michiru la odiaría eventualmente. Todo en su vida cambiaría y sería culpa de Haruka. No habría vuelta atrás. Pero esos ojos. Haruka los miró y casi se rindió. Al diablo con esto, ella quería decir. Sólo toma lo que te está ofreciendo. Lo quieres, lo sabes. Lo has querido por tanto la guerra continuaba en su interior, hasta que Michiru finalmente se dio la vuelta.

"Adiós, ven cuando estés lista para hablar"

Haruka apenas podía respirar, pero cerró de golpe la puerta de la camioneta con firmeza. Era mejor así. Eran amigas. Eso era suficiente. y se marcho.

* * *

><p>Michiru se movió de la cama al sofá. Pensó que había conocido la soledad. Pensó que había conocido la angustia. Ella había pensado que no podría conseguir nada peor que cuando encontró a Seiya en su cama con otra mujer.<p>

Pero el dolor que tiraba de su corazón ahora era casi demasiado para soportar. Había arruinado una amistad especial? ¿Había presionado demasiado a Haruka? ¿Había malinterpretado a la rubia? No. Los ojos de esa mujer revelaron demasiado. Michiru pudo leer todas sus expresiones, pero parece que la rubia era mejor escondiendo su deseo que ella misma. Ella había sido desplomada con una sola mirada a los ojos de Haruka, un solo toque. Eso era todo lo que había necesitado. Michiru había estado a punto de abandonar su vida por una noche en los brazos de Haruka.

Pero entonces, qué? ¿Qué sabía ella sobre eso? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿No era suficiente tener que lidiar con Hotaru? ¿Cómo podía considerar una relación sexual con otra mujer cuando su propia hija estaba luchando con su orientación sexual? Pero de eso se trata. Hotaru no estaba luchando más. Ella lo había aceptado. Ahora era turno de Michiru de preguntarse si sólo era Haruka, ¿o eran las mujeres? ¿O era Seiya? ¿Podría su matrimonio con Seiya y la manera en que había terminado lo que la había empujado a esto? En todo caso, se trataba simplemente de Haruka. Michiru se había sentido atraída por ella desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Ella no tenía por qué invitar a una completa desconocida a cenar ese primer día. Y ciertamente no había ninguna razón para que se hicieran amigas. Eran de dos mundos diferentes. Pero había algo acerca de ella, algo que la atraía. Y una vez que habían logrado superar las barreras, todo lo demás había caído justo en su lugar. Incluso ahora, tan desalentada como se sentía, sólo el pensamiento de los ojos de la rubia, su rostro, su presencia calentó a Michiru.

No quería pensar en los momentos robados en el bosque o en la tienda, los pocos minutos que se habían dejado ir de verdad, cuando habían dejado dar rienda suelta a su pasión... cuando Haruka finalmente se había permitido mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Y cuan cerca habían estado? Cuando la boca de Haruka se posó sobre sus pechos, casi se desmayó.

Sabía que Seiya, en todos sus años juntos, no la había conducido ni una sola vez hasta el borde de esa manera. Ella nunca había perdido el control con Seiya. Nunca. Pero eso fue el domingo. Y en esta tarde de miércoles, Michiru no estaba ni cerca de olvidar el toque de Haruka, su beso, lo que había sido la noche del domingo.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Alex tenía problemas para mantenerle el ritmo a una Haruka que corría a toda velocidad. Cada día, salía a correr. Corría lo más rápido que podía. Pero no importa lo rápido que corriera, no podía olvidar a Michiru. Ella estaba allí, sus ojos, su cara, su voz. Oh Dios, y su tacto. Los pies de Haruka desaceleraron.

Estaba perdida. Perdida en los recuerdos. Finalmente se detuvo, se inclinó sobre la cintura, las manos apoyadas en los muslos mientras luchaba por respirar. Alex se puso en cuclillas a su lado, con la lengua fuera luchando para recuperar el aliento también.

"Lo siento, amigo," murmuró.

El camino de vuelta a la casa fue lento, automático, Haruka ajena a su entorno, su mente solo estaba centrada en la peliazul. Michiru había dejado la bola en su cancha. Era la elección de Haruka. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a ella. Si se atrevía. Se estremeció ante la idea. Con sólo un toque de esa mujer, y el pequeño control que tenía se habría ido. Y sabía que no sería capaz de recuperarlo. Y luego ¿qué? ¿Sería esa única vez suficiente para ella? ¿Sería eso suficiente para Michiru?.

* * *

><p>Quizás porque era un jueves, pero la aguamarina se sorprendió por el sonido de una puerta de coche cerrándose. Camino hacia la entrada, sus pies se detuvieron por su propia voluntad cuando vio a una vacilante Haruka de pie junto a la camioneta. El corazón de Michiru se apretó y sintió una nerviosa opresión en el pecho. Ella vino. Por fin. Sus ojos se encontraron y nada podría haber preparado a Michiru para lo que sentía en ese momento.<p>

Su garganta amenazó con cerrarse y respiró temblorosamente. Sólo podía haber una razón para que Haruka estuviera aquí. Y Michiru sabía sin ninguna duda que esto era lo que quería desesperadamente.

Haruka se quedó inmóvil. Michiru bajó los escalones lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los de la rubia. Haruka abrió la boca para hablar, pero todo pensamiento coherente se perdió cuando Michiru se detuvo frente a ella. Eran los ojos. Abrieron su alma y Haruka se sentía despojada de sus defensas, expuesta. No había ningún lugar donde esconderse y sabía que Michiru podía verlo todo.

"Entra." Michiru finalmente habló, pero su voz era apenas un susurro.

"Deberíamos... deberíamos hablar", Haruka murmuró débilmente.

"Más tarde. Entra." Entonces, cuando Haruka respiró nerviosa, Michiru susurró, "¿Por favor?"

Michiru vio el ablandamiento en los ojos de Haruka y rápidamente tomó su mano, conduciéndola a la cabaña. Ambas ignoraron a Alex, cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Michiru escuchó su propia respiración, que era expulsada rápidamente de su pecho. Haruka se puso delante ella, pantalones cortos de trotar dejaban poco a la imaginación cuando los ojos de Michiru se clavaron en los muslos firmes.

Obligó a sus ojos a subir, más alto aún y finalmente a establecerse en la cara de la rubia. Observó con fascinación mientras los labios de Haruka se separaron, la punta de la lengua saliendo para mojar los labios secos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Michiru vio todo su deseo reflejado en los ojos de Haruka.

"Quiero esto" Michiru respiró.

Haruka aún no podía hablar. Su garganta se tensó mientras se imaginaba tocando a Michiru, imagino a la peliazul haciéndole el amor. Sintió su propia humedad contra sus muslos y supo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder el control y ni siquiera se habían tocado.

"Por favor, di que sí," susurró Michiru.

Haruka no podía decir que no. Apretó a Michiru contra la puerta, amoldando su cuerpo al de ella, y luego separando las piernas de Michiru con un muslo. Se movió para capturar sus labios, luego se detuvo, con los ojos mirando a Michiru.

"Por favor, está segura de esto", suplicó Haruka.

Fue Michiru quien cerró la distancia entre ellas. Las bocas se abrieron y las lenguas se encontraron y todo control se perdió. Haruka gimió en la boca de Michiru cuando sintió su calor contra el muslo. Se empujó con más fuerza contra ella, encontrándose con el balanceo de las caderas de la peliazul.

Michiru se estremeció, finalmente, alejando su cabeza lo suficiente como para respirar. Sus pechos se tocaron y sus ojos se encontraron. Michiru abrió la boca, queriendo sugerir el dormitorio, pero Haruka la hizo callar de nuevo cuando los suaves labios encontraron los suyos. Haruka se dijo que debía ir despacio. Michiru necesitaría que fuera lento. Pero el dolor que la quemaba apenas podía esperar y quería tomar a Michiru allí mismo. Quería sus dedos dentro de la aguamarina, quería oír su grito.

Separó su boca de la de Michiru, respirando profundamente, tratando de reducir la velocidad, pero las manos de Michiru se acercaron a ella, expulsando todo pensamientos de paciencia. Michiru tiró de la camisa de Haruka, luego se la pasó por la cabeza en un solo movimiento. Necesitaba tocar carne. Pero casi se desmayó. Haruka no llevaba sujetador. Contuvo el aliento con la vista ante ella, y luego gimió profundamente en su garganta cuando Haruka se acercó a ella. La rubia no se detuvo hasta que sus manos se apoderaron de las caderas de Michiru y la atrajo hacia sí en su contra.

Michiru echó la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rendición y la boca de Haruka encontró su garganta, sus labios suavemente chupando, sus dientes mordiéndola.

"Haruka," Michiru respiró. "Por favor", rogó. Rogando qué, no lo sabía. Apoyó su centro caliente contra el muslo de Haruka, estremeciéndose ante las sensaciones que esto causó, sintiendo su propia humedad penetrar en sus pantalones cortos.

Haruka perdió el control al instante. Con una mano, el pantalón y ropa interior de Michiru fue descartada. La otra mano no conocía la paciencia. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando los dedos de Haruka se deslizaron dentro de Michiru, dejando la cálida humedad envolverla.

"Haruka," gimió Michiru, su voz profunda y ronca, extraña a sus propios oídos. Con cada embestida de la mano de Haruka, las caderas de Michiru se sacudían contra ella, con los brazos acercando a la rubia mientras se aferraba a ella. Los dedos de Haruka se retorcieron, sumergiéndose profundamente, alcanzando el centro de Michiru. Sintió los músculos contraerse, una tensión alrededor de sus dedos. Oyó la respiración entrecortada de Michiru en su oído, escuchó su nombre siendo susurrado una y otra vez.

"Vamos, déjate ir", instó a Michiru. "Te tengo." Con el pulgar, se frotó contra Michiru, una vez, dos veces, encontrándola inflamada, lista. Entonces sus dedos estaban sumidos en la humedad de nuevo, su mano goteando mientras las poderosas contracciones sacudían el cuerpo de Michiru. Haruka empujó dentro de ella una última vez, encontrándose con la fuerza de las caderas de Michiru, instando a Haruka a ir más profundo.

El grito que surgió de Michiru sonaba extraño. Un sonido primitivo, que vino de lo profundo de supecho, luego sus rodillas cedieron y ella se aferró a Haruka, enterrando la cara contra el cuello de la rubia.

"Te tengo", Haruka murmuró.

Michiru no dijo nada. No estaba segura de poder formar palabras. Simplemente dejó que Haruka la sostuviera mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Finalmente, se echó hacia atrás, atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos de Haruka. Jadeó de nuevo cuando la rubia sacó lentamente los dedos de ella.

"Lo siento", dijo Haruka suavemente. "Yo no quería que fuera así. No la primera vez."

La mano de Michiru estaba temblando cuando tocó la cara de Haruka. "¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Yo quería que fuera... tan lento", dijo Haruka seria. "Quería que la primera vez fuera..."

Michiru llevó dos dedos a los labios de Haruka para hacerla callar. "Creo que eso era lo que necesitábamos justo en ese momento" Entonces su voz se suavizó mientras sus manos se deslizaban abajo, moviéndose sobre los hombros desnudos de Haruka."Tenemos todo el día, sabes."

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD; PASENLA GENIAL**

_**Janeth **_


	16. Chapter 16 Arriesgando el corazon

**Gracias por todos lo comentarios al capitulo anterior, ahora ya medio recuperada de las fiesta de navidad jeje, continuo con las historias, que creo que actualizare las tres este dia.**

**Este capitulo contiene lemon...jeje...Michiru se va a tomar en serio eso de que "Tenemos todo el día"...XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruka trató de ser paciente. Quería que Michiru experimentara exactamente como era estar con una mujer. Pero Michiru yacía desnuda ante ella, con los brazos abiertos y atrajo a Haruka hacia ella, su boca tan hambrienta de Haruka como Haruka lo estaba de ella.<p>

La alta mujer se acomodó encima de la peliazul, acostándose suavemente entre sus muslos entreabiertos. El beso de Haruka era tan delicado, tan suave, que Michiru suspiró, simplemente disfrutando de la ligera presión de la boca de Haruka. Saboreó cada beso, cada roce de la lengua de la rubia contra sus labios. Haruka fue fiel a su palabra. Lento.

Pero lento era una tortura, pensó Michiru. Cuando Haruka levantó la cabeza, Michiru vio el deseo apenas controlado de la rubia. Ella sabía que no tardaría mucho llevar a Haruka a su límite, pero se quedó inmóvil, esperando su toque. Entonces Haruka movió sus piernas, extendiendo uno de los muslos de Michiru, presionando su humedad contra la pierna de la peliazul y Michiru gimió en voz alta, preguntándose quien estaba llevando a quien al límite. Quería tocarla, sentir esa humedad con los dedos, pero Haruka se movió otra vez, su boca caliente buscando, finalmente encontrando el pecho de Michiru. Cuando los labios se cerraron sobre su adolorido pezón, Michiru se quedó sin aliento. Las sensaciones eran casi demasiado para soportar, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos, viendo como la boca de Haruka la cubría.

Cuando Haruka levantó la cabeza y miró a Michiru, la ternura que vio la aguamarina la hizo querer llorar."Haruka.."

"Eres tan hermosa, Michiru," susurró la rubia. "Sólo déjame amarte."

Michiru contuvo la respiración y gimió cuando la boca de Haruka volvió a su pecho. Tan suave... ella nunca había sido amada así antes. Haruka trató desesperadamente de mantener el ritmo lento, pero su boca estaba hambrienta y devoró a Michiru, primero un pecho y luego el otro. Ignoró el dolor entre sus propios muslos, su única preocupación era complacer a esa mujer. La rubia movió su mano entre ellas, sintiendo la humedad, sin saber si era suya o de Michiru.

Luego se deslizó a través de los pliegues de la aguamarina, dejando que la sedosa humedad cubriera sus dedos. Michiru trató de presionarse contra ella, pero ella se apartó, subiendo su mano, inhalando profundamente, el olor de la excitación de Michiru revolviendo su deseo todavía más. Michiru vio como Haruka se llevó los dedos a la boca, lamiendo sus jugos, luego se inclinó para besar a Michiru, dejando su propio sabor en ella.

"Jesús, Haruka... por favor", rogó Michiru. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y otra vez susurró, "Por favor." Ante la mirada de Michiru, Haruka quería enterrar su cabeza entre los muslos de la mujer mas pequeña y nunca levantarse, pero tomó aliento, nerviosa.

"Mírame", suspiró, luego se movió lentamente por el cuerpo de Michiru, consciente de los ojos azules sobre ella mientras su lengua mojaba un camino hacia un lugar más cálido, más húmedo.

"Haru".

Sólo fue un susurro, pero se hizo eco entre ellas y Haruka levantó la cabeza, sus ojos chocando con los de Michiru mientras ella la miraba respirar. Haruka bajó la cabeza otra vez y Michiru se estremeció, mirando como la boca de Haruka se movió sobre ella. Era difícil respirar y trató de concentrarse en cada respiración, pero que no podía ignorar las sensaciones bajas mientras Haruka se movía entre sus muslos. Sus caderas se levantaron instintivamente, buscando la boca de Haruka, y, finalmente sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió las manos de Haruka deslizándose por sus muslos, separando sus piernas.

Los dedos de Haruka bajaron hasta los muslos de Michiru. Respiró profundamente, el olor de la excitación de Michiru cortándole la respiración. Sin darse cuenta, se humedeció los labios, la anticipación haciendo a su corazón golpear su pecho. El suave vello de Michiru brillaba, la evidencia de su excitación se extendia por los muslos. Haruka gruñó, sus manos abrieron a Michiru aún más.

"Dios mio," Michiru se quedó sin aliento cuando la boca caliente de Haruka finalmente la encontró. No debería haberse sentido tan nuevo, tan diferente. Pero cuando la lengua de Haruka se deslizó dentro de ella, Michiru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la boca en un intento desesperado por recuperar el aliento. Ciertamente, nunca se había sentido así. Haruka desaceleró, su boca alejándose de Michiru, ahora besando sus muslos mientras ignoraba el gemido de Michiru, ignoraba el empuje de sus caderas mientras la peliazul la buscaba.

Michiru estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax y Haruka ni siquiera estaba cerca de terminar."No te detengas", suplicó Michiru.

Su voz era una súplica irregular."Abre los ojos", ordenó Haruka en voz sedosa y Michiru uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para obedecerla, pero al fin los ojos azules miraron a los avellana. "Tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida", Haruka murmuró.

Michiru trató de sonreír. "Ahora no es el momento para halagar mis ojos."

"¿No?"

"No."

Haruka mantuvo los ojos de Michiru cautivos mientras lentamente movía su mano sobre su muslo, sus dedos se movieron sobre los rizos húmedos antes de detenerse. El gemido de Michiru era suave, tranquilo, pero sus caderas se elevaron, tratando de alentar a Haruka a entrar en ella. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, la rubia se detuvo.

"No. No lo hagas. Quiero verte cuando te vengas," susurró.

Cuando Michiru la miró, Haruka empujó sus dedos dentro, sintiendo a Michiru cerrarse a su alrededor, viendo sus ojos volverse de un azul aún más profundo. El pecho de Michiru se elevó, pero sus ojos permanecieron pegados a Haruka. Entonces la rubia sacó sus dedos, moviéndose a través de la sedosa humedad. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente a Michiru, su propio deseo casi alcanzando un punto crítico cuando Michiru se agitó contra ella

"Haru", ella jadeó.

"Mírame", suplicó Haruka.

Sus ojos se juntaron cuando Haruka tocó a Michiru de nuevo, los dedos acariciando contra la carne hinchada. Su mano se movió más rápido, tratando de coincidir con la respiración rápida de Michiru, tratando de mantener el ritmo, entonces las caderas de Michiru empujaron con fuerza contra su mano. Haruka aún mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella, viendo como Michiru finalmente se liberó.

Oyó su nombre gritado por los labios de Michiru, vio los ojos azules volverse casi negros, pero la peliazul nunca apartó la mirada. Su orgasmo golpeó con tal fuerza, que Michiru estaba segura de que iba a perder el conocimiento. Pero se abrió a sí misma a Haruka, sus ojos no ocultaron nada a la rubia cuando llegó al clímax.

La confianza que Haruka vio en los ojos de Michiru casi la hizo llorar. En el último momento, ella empujó sus dedos dentro, sintiendo a Michiru recibiéndola, viendo como los ojos de la aguamarina finalmente le fallaban, cerrándose mientras su boca se abría para emitir el grito más dulce que Haruka alguna vez había escuchado. Mientras gritaba el nombre de Haruka, Michiru supo que en realidad nunca había tenido un orgasmo antes. Sintió su cuerpo palpitando contra la mano de la rubia, sintió su humedad correr por sus muslos, empapando la sábanas. Entonces la boca de Haruka estaba en ella otra vez, chupándola íntimamente, la lengua se movió sobre su carne sensible, ahondo dentro de ella y Michiru volvió a gritar cuando un segundo orgasmo la sacudió.

Haruka se sentó a horcajadas rápidamente sobre uno de los muslos de Michiru, con las piernas temblando mientras presionaba fuertemente su centro caliente contra la pierna de la peliazul. La liberación que anhelaba llegó inmediatamente. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra Michiru, cada embestida la empujaba más cerca hasta que se quedó sin aliento, respirando el nombre de Michiru cuando el orgasmo la reclamó. Había estado tan lista que ella sabía que no tardaría mucho.

Michiru quería tocar a Haruka, pero sus manos no obedecían. Entonces, cuando la rubia se había montado a horcajadas sobre ella, al sentir la humedad de Haruka contra su muslo, trató de empujar contra ella mientras Haruka buscaba su propia liberación. Pero Michiru descubrió que no podía moverse. Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para abrir los ojos. Incluso cuando Haruka susurró su nombre, cuando sintió a la mujer más joven temblando en su contra, cuando sintió el peso de Haruka finalmente asentarse encima de ella, todavía Michiru continuó paralizada.

"Hey".

"Mmmm". Michiru consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. Era lo último que recordaba.

* * *

><p>Michiru abrió sus perezosos ojos, entonces se quedó sin aliento con la vista enfrente de ella. Haruka acostada de espaldas, con las sabanas apenas cubriendo sus caderas. Los codiciosos ojos de Michiru exploraron cada centímetro de piel desnuda, deteniéndose en los suaves y redondos pechos.<p>

Se imaginó quitando la sabana, exponiendo todos los lugares secretos de Haruka, pero sus manos se mantuvieron quietas. Ella no sabía cómo hacerle el amor a una mujer. Pero Haruka sí sabía. Y Michiru ahora sabía lo que era un orgasmo estremecedor. Sintió que se calentaba, consciente de que su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Sus ojos viajaron a la cara de Haruka, a los labios entreabiertos. Se quedó sin aliento cuando recordó ver esa boca moverse sobre ella, esperando la lengua que pronto la encontraria. Trago con fuerza.

Quería a Haruka de esa manera. Quería sentir a Haruka temblar debajo de sus labios. Quería que Haruka la viera mientras ella la tomaba. La mano de Michiru se acercaron temblando, pero sus dedos suavemente rozaron los pechos de Haruka, observando con fascinación como sus pezones se endurecieron. Con un gemido silencioso, Michiru abrió la boca, queriendo, necesitando sentirlos con su lengua. Sus labios se cerraron sobre un pezón erecto y ella estaba perdida. Su boca se abrió completamente, tomando más de Haruka mientras suavemente la lamia. Cuando la lengua se arrastró sobre el tenso pezón, oyó a Haruka suspirar, levanto la vista sintiéndose culpable, mirando a los ojos verdes tan oscuros por la pasión. Levantó la cabeza, avergonzada.

"No te detengas", susurró Haruka.

Michiru regresó, dándose un festín de nuevo con el pecho ofrecido. Se inclinó sobre la rubia, tomando el otro seno en su boca, succionando suavemente el duro pezón. Luego las manos de Haruka la animaban a subir, acercando a Michiru. La peliazul se colocó encima de Haruka, sus ojos mirándose cuando Michiru abrió las piernas, dejando espacio para ella. Carne contra carne, Michiru se colocó contra Haruka, encontrando la boca que la esperaba. Haruka se quedó inmóvil, dejando que Michiru tomara la delantera. La aguamarina trazó el labio inferior de Haruka con su lengua, por fin moviéndose por dentro, uniéndose con la lengua de la alta mujer antes de retirarla de nuevo.

"No sé qué hacer," Michiru finalmente murmuró.

"Sí lo sabes," susurró Haruka.

"Enséñame."Sus miradas se encontraron, pero ninguna de los dos se movió."Por favor... enséñame qué hacer."

Los ojos de Haruka se suavizaron. Tomó la mano de Michiru y la guió entre sus cuerpos, presionando los dedos de Michiru en su contra.

"Tócame".

Michiru no estaba preparada para la sensación de calor que sus dedos encontraron. Gimió cuando se deslizó en la humedad de Haruka. Los dedos de la rubia guiaron a los suyos, deslizándose sobre la carne hinchada, finalmente empujando dentro de la cálida humedad.

"Haru?"

"Entra en mí," murmuró Haruka.

Presionó dos de los dedos de Michiru en su contra, animándola a entrar. Michiru quedó sin aliento cuando la cálida humedad envolvió sus dedos."Oh, Haruka," Michiru respiró, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Haruka. Las caderas de la rubia se elevaron ligeramente, empujando contra Michiru. Ella suspiró cuando Michiru se salió, sólo para volver a entrar en ella de nuevo.

"Yo quiero... quiero..." Michiru balbuceó, pero se detuvo, avergonzada. ¿Cómo decirle a Haruka que ella quería su boca sobre ella?

Los ojos de Haruka encontraron los de Michiru y los retuvieron."Dime lo que quieres", susurró. "Habla conmigo." Michiru apartó la mirada. Era demasiado para ella, se dio cuenta. ¿Qué sabía ella de hacerle el amor a una mujer? ¿Cómo iba a complacer a la rubia? "Dime".

Con Seiya, nunca hubo palabras. Se trataba simplemente de un acto físico que él realizaba. Ellos no hablaban de eso. Pero Haruka era diferente. Se expresaba con palabras y acciones. Y esperaba que Michiru hiciera lo mismo. tomo aliento, sus ojos deslizándose hasta los senos de Haruka, demorándose en los pezones que estaban tensos y listos para ella. Cuando levantó la mirada, Haruka estaba allí, mirándola, sus ojos nublados por el deseo. Michiru era consciente de sus dedos aún dentro de la rubia, de la humedad alrededor de ellos y anhelaba tener su boca allí. Quería probarla.

"Dime," Haruka susurró de nuevo.

"Quiero mi boca... en ti," Michiru finalmente logró manos de Haruka se levantaron y acarició suavemente el rostro de Michiru, su boca levantándose en una sonrisa perezosa.

"No tengas miedo. Quiero que hagas lo que quieras, Michi. Soy todo tuya."

"Yo nunca he..."

"Shhh... Sólo haz lo que sientes."

Michiru vio tanta confianza en los ojos de Haruka que perdió todo temor. Lentamente sacó sus dedos de Haruka, deslizando sus manos, ahuecando los pechos de la rubia, frotando los dedos mojados sobre sus pezones. Bajó la cabeza, su lengua siguiendo donde sus dedos habían estado, rodeando un pezón, saboreando la dulzura que era Haruka. Gimió, abriendo la boca, chupando un suave pezón. Quería más. Mucho más.

Haruka vio a esta mujer en su pecho, sintiéndose completa por primera vez en su vida. Se entregó totalmente y sabía que su corazón se había perdido. Vio como Michiru soltó su pecho, dejando suaves besos mientras se movía por su cuerpo. Sólo en sus sueños había imaginado la intensa emoción que sentía ahora. Hacer el amor adquirió un nuevo significado. El sexo era un acto que había realizado muchas veces, pero sabía en su corazón que esta era la primera vez que realmente hacía el amor.

Sin pensarlo, extendió una mano para tocar a Michiru, acariciando suavemente su cabello, con lo que los ojos de la peliazul la miraron de nuevo. No podía formar palabras, pero estaba segura que sus ojos hablaron por ella. Los de Michiru se suavizaron, se volvieron de un tono azul más oscuro. La aguamarina se quedó sin respiración. Los ojos de Haruka le dijeron más de lo que cualquier palabra jamás podría.

Tomó la mano que estaba enroscada en su pelo, llevándola a sus labios antes de entrelazarlas juntas, agarró a Haruka fuertemente mientras bajaba la cabeza, besando el cálido, plano estómago frente a ella. Deslizó su cuerpo más abajo, acostándose entre las piernas de Haruka mientras su dulce aroma flotaba hacia ella. Ella se perdió en su olor, y sus manos separaron los muslos de la rubia. Sintió, más que vio, las caderas de Haruka elevarse para encontrarse con su boca. Con los ojos abiertos pero desenfocados, su boca se movió a la humedad de la rubia y ella gimió con la intimidad de la misma. Su lengua se deslizó a través de la suavidad aterciopelada, encontrando a Haruka hinchada, lista.

Sus labios se cerraron, succionando suavemente el interior de la rubia, dejando que los silenciosos sonidos de la alta mujer la guiaran. Instintivamente, su cuerpo tomó el control, sus pensamientos empujados al fondo de su mente mientras sus manos se movían sobre los muslos de la rubia, separando sus piernas con más firmeza, abriendo a Haruka a su codiciosa boca. Oyo su voz en susurros intentando penetrar en sus sentidos, sintió las manos en su pelo, sosteniéndola cerca, sintió las caderas que se alzaban a su encuentro, empujando contra esa lengua que no se detenía. Carne temblando bajo sus manos, Michiru apretó a la rubia contra ella, sintiendo los primeros temblores del orgasmo de la mujer más joven. Hundió la cara, sintiéndose drogada, sabiendo que nunca sería suficiente.

Era vagamente consciente de la respiración entrecortada de Haruka, luego un empuje rápido de las caderas contra su boca y el aliento de la mujer de pelo cenizo fue expulsado en un gemido profundo y poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó, contra la cama, con los dedos todavía enroscados en el cabello de Michiru quien se acostó silenciosamente, con la cara apoyada sobre el suave muslo debajo de ella, y no pudo resistir la perezosa sonrisa que se formó.

La risa de Haruka era suave. Ella apartó el cabello de la cara de Michiru, metiéndolo detrás de ambas orejas de forma juguetona."He soñado con tu boca sobre mí."

"¿En serio?"

Haruka levantó las cejas y sonrió burlonamente. "Cuando finalmente me lo permití, sí. Esta última semana, no he pensado en otra cosa."

Michiru se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de Haruka, acurrucándose firmemente contra ella, escuchando como su respiración volvía a la normalidad."Tenía tanto miedo de haber arruinado las cosas entre nosotras, Haru. No estaba segura de que volvería incluso a verte... después de la forma en que te fuiste"

"Escapé."

Michiru sonrió contra el suave hombro. "Sí, lo sé."

Haruka se aclaró la garganta. Tenían mucho de qué hablar, no estaba segura de por dónde empezar...o a donde irían desde aquí. Más específicamente, hacia dónde quería llevar esto Michiru."Esto es nuevo para mí", dijo finalmente. "No estoy segura de lo que va a pasar ahora."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -pregunto un tanto confundida Michiru

"No sé lo que quieres de mí."

Michiru se apartó, necesitando ver los ojos de Haruka. Se sorprendió por la incertidumbre que vio allí. Pero ella tenía sus propias preguntas. ¿Qué quería Haruka de ella? "Haru, mi vida ha cambiado tanto en los últimos meses. Pensé sobre muchas cosas esta semana. Sobre Seiya y Hotaru... y tú. Pensé que lo que sentía por ti era sólo una extensión de la amistad que habíamos formado". Tocó la cara de Haruka con suavidad antes de continuar. "Por lo menos, eso parecía la respuesta lógica. Era la respuesta más segura, de todos modos. No quiero pensar que toda mi vida había sido una mentira. Pero no podía poner esta... esta atracción que siento por ti en la categoría correcta. Eres mi amiga, sin duda. Pero lo que siento por ti se ha convertido en mucho más que una simple amistad."

Se sentó, tirando de la sábana con ella y envolviéndosela alrededor. Luchó con las palabras, no queriendo asustar a Haruka... o a ella misma por lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas hizo todo tan claro para ella. Se estaba enamorando de Haruka, una mujer. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que si todavía estuviera con Seiya y ella y Haruka se hubieran conocido y comenzado una amistad, todavía se estaría enamorando de ella, a pesar de su matrimonio. Pero Seiya no era más una consideración. Era libre, al menos emocionalmente, para explorar esta nueva relación y todo lo que implicaba. No estaba segura si Haruka estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. -"Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no sé hasta qué punto estás dispuesta a tomar esto, Haru. Es esto todo lo que querías? Un día juntas? ¿O qué?"

Haruka se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Esto, era algo que no estaba esperando. ¿Y ella hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su corazón? No importaba ya, ¿verdad? Michiru ya le había robado el corazón.

Haruka retiró lentamente la sábana que cubría a Michiru. Su mano tembló ligeramente mientras ella extendió la mano y tomó uno de sus pechos, frotando ligeramente su pulgar sobre el pezón. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, sus labios reemplazaron el pulgar y dejaron besos suaves en su despertar."Quiero mucho más que un día, Michi" murmuró.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Esta Historia esta por terminar; le quedaran unos dos capitulos, asi que creo que la terminare antes de que acabe el año...**

**Que esten bien**


	17. Chapter 17 Una Cruel Mentira!

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

><p>Haruka le dijo que no se molestara demasiado con la cena, pero en realidad Michiru se estaba muriendo de hambre. Sonrió, sabiendo exactamente por qué estaba tan hambrienta. Terminó de sazonar los filetes luego los puso de nuevo en la nevera. Las papas ya estaban en el horno y se detuvo en la puerta de atrás, mirando a Haruka en el escalón mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Alex, un cigarrillo colgando ligeramente en su boca, una botella de cerveza entre sus piernas. Entonces ella sonrió. <em>Cerveza suertuda<em>. Haruka se volvió, como si sintiera su mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron y sonrisas aparecieron. Entonces Haruka hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Michiru saliera.

"Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?" acusó Haruka.

"Filetes. Me muero de hambre."

Haruka levantó las cejas y se rió. Ella había llegado a media mañana y eran pasadas las seis. Se habían obligado a salir de la cama a las cuatro, pero su ducha se había convertido en algo más y habían terminado en la cama de nuevo.

Incluso entonces, Haruka se habría contentado con quedarse justo donde estaba, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de Michiru mientras se acurrucaba contra ella. Pero no tenían tiempo. No tenía sentido tratar de meter toda una vida en un día. Michiru se sentó su lado y su mano encontró el muslo de Haruka, frotando ligeramente contra su piel. Haruka sentía un cosquilleo en la piel donde Michiru la tocaba y se preguntó si alguna vez se cansaría de ese toque suave.

"¿Estás bien?"

Michiru apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Haruka y suspiró con satisfacción."Me siento muy bien, Haru." Luego levantó la cabeza. "¿y Tú?"

"Sí. Es casi como un sueño, de verdad. No puedo creer..."

"Que esto sucedió entre nosotras?" Hay tantas cosas que Haruka quería decir, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Si Michiru conocía la profundidad de sus sentimientos, seguramente la mandaría a volar. - "¿Puedo decirte algo?" Michiru le preguntó en voz baja. Haruka asintió. - "Hoy ha sido el más emocional, satisfactorio...gratificante día de mi vida. De toda mi vida, Haru. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a decirte cómo me siento ahora mismo. No hay palabras" Ella apoyó la cabeza contra Haruka de nuevo, sintiendo su calor. -"No sé lo que va a suceder, Haru. No sé si voy a despertar y pensar que he perdido la cabeza o si voy a despertar y pensar que finalmente he encontrado lo que ha estado ausente todos estos años". Haruka se quedó quieta, dejando a Michiru dar voz a sus pensamientos. Por lo menos ella era capaz de expresarlos. Haruka no sabría por dónde empezar. -"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no importa qué, te quiero en mi vida... te necesito en mi vida. Esto se siente tan bien para mí, Haru. "

"Cuando solo somos nosotras dos?"

"Sí. Pero yo no sé cómo me voy comportar con mi familia... con Hotaru. Dios, ¿puedes imaginar su reacción? "

"Creo que ella ya lo sabe", afirmó.

Michiru se enderezó."¿Qué?"

"No es estúpida. Ella acaba de pasar por esto sola. Michiru, ella prácticamente nos pilló en el bosque ese día."

Michiru recordaba los ojos interrogantes de Hotaru. Y más tarde, después de que Haruka se fuera, Hotaru todavía la miraba, la había visto alejarse de todo el mundo con la ausencia de la rubia. -"No sé si estoy lista para hacer frente a eso, Haru," Michiru admitió. "Han pasado tantas cosas este verano. No me puedo imaginar decirle a mi familia, a mi hija, que tú y yo somos...amantes"

Haruka pasó un brazo alrededor de Michiru y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola ligeramente. "No tienes que decirle a nadie, Michi. Esto es sólo entre nosotras. Pase lo que pase, es sólo entre nosotras."

Una parte de Michiru quería gritar desde las copas de los árboles, diciendo a todos lo que había descubierto acerca de sí misma, de la alegría que Haruka le trajo. Otra parte quería enterrarlo en lo más profundo y mantenerlo oculto de los ojos escrutadores.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres, Haru? Que sea sólo entre nosotras? Que nadie sepa?"

"Michiru, has estado casada con un hombre desde que tenías diecisiete años. Ese tipo de cambio en tu vida... es más de lo que puedo comprender. Hagamos lo que hagamos, es por ti. Si hoy fue un error, bueno, lo hicimos juntas. Si podemos volver ahora, no lo sé".

Michiru se acercó y besó a Haruka en la boca. "Yo no quiero volver, Haru. Sólo que no sé cuán lejos puedo ir en estos momentos."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

La mañana del sábado las encontró tumbadas en la terraza bajo el sol, Michiru todavía vestía la camisa corta que se había colocado antes. Los platos del desayuno llenaron la cocina, pero el sol las llamaba, así que se llevaron lo último que quedaba de café con ellas afuera.

Michiru rodó la cabeza perezosamente hacia un lado, sólo para encontrar a Haruka observándola. Ella sonrió cuando vio sus manos ligeramente entrelazadas y las apretó suavemente. No estaba acostumbrada a esto, admitió. El afecto físico era algo que ella y Seiya habían perdió hace años y aun así, solo era reservado para el dormitorio. Pero se encontró buscando el toque de Haruka, emocionada por la intimidad de simplemente tomarse de la mano.

"Te sientes como para una caminata hoy?" Preguntó Haruka.

Michiru se echó a reír. "Yo creo que deberíamos tratar de salir de la casa, ¿eh?"

"Ayer fue agradable", comentó Haruka.

Michiru asintió. "Fue fabuloso, en realidad."

"¿Estás bien con esto, ¿verdad?"

Michiru sonrió ante la pregunta de Haruka, una que había oído en numerosas ocasiones durante los últimos tres días. Su relación había cambiado, claro. Pero fue un cambio bien recibido. La amistad que habían formado todavía estaba allí. Sus bromas sobre Alex seguían allí. Y todavía podían hablar durante horas, sólo que ahora, mucho de lo que hablaban ocurría en el dormitorio con ellas envueltas alrededor de la otra, tocándose... siempre tocándose. Michiru descubrió que cuando estaba cerca de Haruka, sus manos no podían mantenerse quietas. Ellas se movían sobre su piel suave por voluntad propia, como si estuvieran destinadas para ese único propósito. -"Soy feliz, Haruka. No he sido feliz en muchos años, realmente no esperaba serlo ahora. No de esta manera, de todos modos".

Haruka asintió. Habían hablado de su relación, de cómo su familia iba a reaccionar si lo sabían, pero ella no pensó realmente que Michiru hubiera pensado más allá de este fin de semana. No había problemas cuando eran sólo ellas dos, pero estaba ansiosa por ver cuál sería la reacción de Michiru alrededor de otros. Esa sería la verdadera prueba de lo mucho que Michiru había aceptado esta nueva relación y todos los cambios que eso implicaba.

"¿Te preocupa que entre en pánico, ¿no es así?" –Pregunto Michiru con una sonrisa

Alex oyó el coche antes que ellas. Se levantó y se dirigía de vuelta a la cabaña en el momento que oyeron el portazo. Oh, Jesús! Michiru soltó la mano de Haruka, consciente del pánico que se asentó sobre ella, pero incapaz de contenerlo.

"Michiru... cálmate. Sólo actúa normal."

Sus ojos ansiosos se volvieron hacia Haruka. Actuar normal? Casi se rió. Ella ya no sabía lo que era normal.

"No estoy…. preparada, Haru. ¡Jesús! ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?"

"Michi..."

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Alex guió a Ruth...y Seiya alrededor de la cabaña. Haruka dejó escapar el aliento lentamente. Ruth, podían manejarlo. Pero Seiya? Oh Dios.

"Bueno, qué gusto encontrarlas aquí tan temprano esta mañana", dijo Ruth, su sonrisa tan forzada como las de Haruka y Michiru. Pero la rubia se negó a morder el anzuelo. Se puso de pie, agradecida por haberse molestado en ponerse pantalones por lo menos. No podía decir lo mismo de Michiru.

"Buenos días, Ruth...Seiya", dijo tranquilamente.

Michiru finalmente encontró su voz, extremadamente consciente de su estado de desnudez. Se puso de pie, también, resistiendo la tentación de bajarse la camiseta hasta las rodillas. -"Tengo teléfono, sabes. Sería bueno si llamas de vez en cuando, sólo para hacerme saber que voy a esperar compañía".

"No pensaras que tu propio MARIDO tendría que llamarte", dijo Ruth sarcásticamente.

"Ruth..." Michiru advirtió, pero los ojos se volvieron hacia Seiya. -"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella.

"Yo quería hablar. Si no estamos interrumpiendo... algo, claro está." –dijo Seiya

Michiru miró rápidamente a Haruka, viendo una fortaleza en sus ojos que ella misma no sentía. Luego enderezó hombros y levantó la cabeza. Ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Era una adulta. Cualquier cosa que hiciera era su propio asunto. No de Ruth y ciertamente no de Seiya. Ya no más. -"Tú no estás interrumpiendo, solo que no esperaba compañía," finalmente dijo la peliazul. "Acabamos de desayunar".

Seiya asintió."¿Podemos hablar un momento? En privado?" , añadió después de un rápido vistazo a Haruka.

"Por supuesto", dijo. "Vamos adentro."

Haruka los vio irse, viendo la incertidumbre en los ojos de Michiru y sintiéndose impotente para ayudarla. En lugar de eso, se volvió hacia Ruth."Te ofrecería café, pero nos terminamos el bote."

"Estoy segura que lo hicieron", dijo Ruth rotundamente. "Estás aquí temprano esta mañana."

"Sí". Haruka no sintió la necesidad de aclarar.

Ruth se volvió hacia ella rápidamente. "No creas que no sé lo que está pasando", le espetó. "Michiru está vulnerable. No puedo creer que tomes ventaja de eso! Y después de que ella te ha integrado a la familia, te hizo parte de ella".

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que crees que está pasando? Sexo salvaje?"

Ruth se quedó boquiabierta. "Ella está prácticamente desnuda," dijo en voz baja. "Qué esperas que piense? ¿Qué espera que piense SU marido?"

Haruka respiró hondo, preguntándose hasta qué punto debía llevar esta conversación con Ruth. En realidad era Michiru quien debía decirle, no ella. Pero no podía dejarlo ir. Lo qué estaba pasando con la aguamarina no tenía nada que ver con Ruth. -"Michiru es una mujer adulta, Ruth. Ella no es tu hermana pequeña que necesita protección, ya sabes. Ella toma sus propias decisiones"

Ruth se echó a reír. "¿Y crees que te ha elegido? Ni siquiera son del mismo mundo, Haruka. Ella es de la alta sociedad, material de club de campo. No eres más que una persona de la calle, que vive en una tienda de campaña. Cualquier cosa que hayas hecho para... influenciarla, pasará. Ella te usó para llegar a Seiya... por desagradable que sea." Luego sonrió. "-Estoy segura de que tuviste un poco de diversión, sin embargo."

"¿Siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando, Ruth?"

"Oh, eres tan inocente" dijo Ruth, arrastrando las palabras. "¿Por qué crees que Seiya está aquí? Se van a reconciliar. No seas tan ciega" dijo.

"Reconciliar?"

"Ella no te dijo que han estado hablando? Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que Ruth estaba mintiendo. Tenía que estar mintiendo. Seguramente Michiru se lo habría dicho. Verdad?

-"Ella va a volver a Fresno, Haruka. Es hora de enfrentarse a eso. El campamento de verano se terminó. Tal vez deberías irte ahora así no habrá una escena embarazosa cuando salga con Seiya. Ella ha pasado por mucho, ya sabes."

Haruka miró a su alrededor, sin querer creer las palabras que Ruth estaba diciendo, pero no encontró ninguna razón por qué ella mentiría tan descaradamente. Lo intentó una última vez. -"Ella pidió el divorcio, Ruth. Ella no dijo nada sobre cambiar de opinión."

"Por favor. ¿Has visto los papeles? Seiya no," dijo ella.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru miró los platos sucios en la cocina y se movió a la sala con Seiya siguiéndola en silencio detrás de ella. Sin duda, él había recibido los papeles del divorcio. Deseó que sólo hubiera llamado. Lo que sea que tenía que decir seguramente no merecía un viaje a la montaña y con Ruth siguiéndolo por protección. Cuando se volvió hacia él, sus ojos no estaban sobre ella, sino en la habitación y se volvió, entrando en la antes familiar habitación. -"Me encantaba venir aquí", dijo. "Era un gran escape de la oficina. Solíamos venir prácticamente cada fin de semana, ¿no es verdad? "

"Sí. Era un escape para mí, también. Yo era la que se quedaba estancada en la casa toda la semana, sabes."

"Sí, lo sé." Luego se encogió de hombros. "Los últimos años, sin embargo, parecía que no había suficiente tiempo. Siempre había algo que hacer y los negocios, bueno, tuve que trabajar muchos fines de semana para mantenernos".

Michiru asintió, recordando las cenas interminables de negocios y clientes, y los muchos fines de semana que pasó sola. Ahora se preguntaba cuántos de esos fines de semana él realmente pasó con clientes en el campo de golf o en la oficina atrapado con el papeleo. Cuántos había pasado con rubias jóvenes?

-"Han pasado por lo menos cinco años desde que veníamos aquí regularmente, Seiya." Suspiró y extendió las manos. "Pero estoy segura que no has venido aquí para recordar el pasado."

"No." Luego suspiró, también. "Recibí los papeles. Me sorprendió, realmente. No pensé que harías eso, Michiru. Realmente no hemos hablado de esto, sabes. Te fuiste, viniste aquí y solo te he visto una vez desde entonces. ¿No quieres hablar de esto por lo menos? "

"Seiya, ¿por qué quieres continuar nuestro matrimonio? No estás enamorado de mí y yo no estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Quieres que volvamos a vivir juntos como si lo estuviéramos? ¿Por qué? Por la costumbre? Porque yo estaba allí para cuidar de la casa y tus cenas de negocios? "

"No es eso, Michiru. Yo todavía te amo. Sabía que teníamos problemas y la mayoría de ellos eran mi culpa. Yo no estaba lo suficiente, no te invitaba a salir, sólo nosotros dos. Eso puede cambiar. "

"¿Por qué cambiaría? ¿Vas a dejar de trabajar? ¿Vas a decirle de pronto a tus clientes que no puedes jugar golf con ellos los sábados, porque estás saliendo con tu esposa? "

"Ni siquiera estás dispuesta a darme una oportunidad, ¿verdad?"

"Yo no era feliz, Seiya. Por muchos años. Volver a eso y que me digas que estarás más tiempo, no va a cambiar nada." Ella suspiró profundamente, sosteniendo su mirada. -"Nunca hablábamos, Seiya. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Y lo único que teníamos en común era una hija. Eso no es suficiente"

"Así que, vas a tirar veinte años a la basura así como así?"

"No es así como así, Seiya. ¿Crees que esto es sólo una decisión precipitada porque te encontré en nuestra cama con...una joven?" Su rostro se sonrojó ante las palabras de Michiru y sabía que era lo que él estaba pensando. Que nada de eso importaba, que sólo había sido sorprendido engañándola. Bueno, ella conocía una forma de dejar claro su punto. -"Ven conmigo", dijo en voz baja, llevando a la parte trasera de la casa y a las habitaciones. -"He tenido compañía estos últimos días. Haruka ha estado aquí." Abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, que estaba impecablemente limpia.

Él miró adentro y luego a ella y se encogió de hombros, luego Michiru lo llevo a su dormitorio que estaba con la puerta abierta, y Seiya pudo ver la cama desordenada y las ropas dispersas, todo ello a plena vista. Y no sólo su ropa. -"He descubierto algunas cosas sobre mí misma este verano." Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. -"Y me he enamorado de alguien."

"De Haruka?" susurró, con la incredulidad evidente en su voz. Ella asintió. "No estarás diciendo...que ustedes dos..." murmuró, con la mano apuntando a la habitación.

"Sí. Ella ha estado aquí desde el jueves."

"Jesús. Esto no es lo que eres, Michiru. ¿Por qué? Sólo porque yo..."

"¿Por qué? No sé por qué. Sólo sé lo que siento, y esto se siente bien, Seiya." Ella se aferró a su brazo, haciéndole que la mirara. "No es algo que hiciste, por favor, no pienses eso. Estoy... es casi como si la hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida"

"Michiru, escucha lo que dices", le suplicó.

"Estoy escuchando, Seiya. Creo que eres tú quien no escucha."

"Tú no eres una maldita lesbiana!"

"Estoy enamorada de otra mujer," dijo en voz baja. "Estoy teniendo una relación sexual con otra mujer. Llámalo como quieras. "

"No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo", dijo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Ruth dio a entender que esto estaba sucediendo. Debería haberla escuchado. Simplemente no lo podía creer."

Michiru se rió con amargura. "No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho. Y no es asunto de Ruth. Si ella se pasara la mitad del tiempo preocupándose por su propia vida, tal vez podría encontrar el valor para cambiar las cosas con Franklin"

"Michiru... por favor. Sé que no has pensado en esto. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Qué va a pensar? "

Michiru sonrió. "Sabes, no creo que madre tendrá ningún problema con Haruka. Y conociendo a Ruth, ella probablemente ya le advirtió. Y creo que Hotaru va a estar bien, también. "

Seiya rió sarcásticamente. "Por supuesto. De tal palo, tal astilla"

"Ni se te ocurra Seiya!"

"¿Qué? ¿Ruth ha estado mintiendo sobre Hotaru, también?"

"¿Lo que está pasando con Hotaru no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No he hablado de esto con ella para nada. Nuestra hija ya es una adulta, Seiya. Tienes que lidiar con eso"

"Jesucristo! No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo! No a Hotaru... y ciertamente no a ti."

Michiru lo miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Ella estaba sin palabras completamente y casi sintió lástima por él. Incluso la imagen de él en la cama con la rubia no podía cambiar eso. Pero ella no sabía qué decirle. -"Lo siento, Seiya," finalmente murmuró. "Pero tengo que hacer lo que es correcto para mí. No puedo preocuparme de todos los demás en este momento". Y ella sabía que era verdad. Durante muchos años, ella había puesto a todos los demás de primeros en su vida. Ahora era el momento para ella de vivir su propia vida, en sus propios términos. "Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Seiya. Como he dicho, nuestro matrimonio se acabó hace mucho tiempo. Incluso si no hubiera conocido a Haruka, no iba a volver contigo. Sé que sabes que esto es lo mejor. Admítelo, Seiya. Tampoco has sido feliz. "

Él le devolvió la mirada, finalmente asintiendo."Tienes razón. Sé que ninguno de nosotros ha sido feliz. Deberíamos haber hablado de ello. Yo sólo... no sabía cómo. Y ahora sólo tengo que lidiar con esto. Y con Hotaru. Es sólo que es demasiado. Nunca pensé que... ni en un millón de años... que harías esto... con una mujer".

"Lo sé. No eres tú, Seiya. Soy yo. Y es Haruka. Y esto es bueno para mí."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Es que... no puedo creerlo. Será la comidilla del club de campo, eso es seguro"

"Lo siento."

"Sí, bueno, por lo menos no vas a estar allí para oír los comentarios o ver las miradas patéticas que voy a recibir"

Michiru perdió la poca simpatía que aún sentía hacia él. "Siempre ha sido acerca de lo que los otros van a pensar, ¿no es así? Supongo que recibiste un montón de palmaditas en la espalda por tu pequeña rubia veinteañera. Espero que tus compañeros de golf no te tomen el pelo demasiado, sabiendo que tu esposa te dejó por otra mujer"

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru se sorprendió de encontrar a Ruth sola en la terraza. No había ninguna señal de Haruka o Alex.

"¿Dónde está Haruka?"

Ruth se encogió de hombros. "Se fue."

"Se fue? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, ella subió a su camioneta y se fue", dijo Ruth lentamente.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" exigió Michiru.

"Nada."

"¿Nada? Ella no se pudo haber solo ido, Ruth." Michiru agarró los hombros de Ruth fuertemente y los apretó. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

Ruth miró a Michiru y luego a Seiya, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Le dije... que quizás los dos volverían a estar juntos y que era mejor que se fuera para no quedar en ridiculo"

"¿Qué?" La voz de Michiru no era más que un susurro, pero los ojos de Ruth se ampliaron aún más.

"Lo hice por ti, Michiru. Ella no es nada más que problemas. ¿No te das cuenta?"

Michiru empujó a Ruth fuertemente. Apretó las manos a los costados, sin desear otra cosa que golpear a Ruth."Estoy tan jodidamente cansada de que interfieras en mi vida. No tenías derecho. Ningún derecho!" gritó. "Lo que hago con mi vida no es tu maldito asunto!" Michiru se pasó ambas manos por el cabello ya completamente desordenado por la frustración. "No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando, Ruth, así que mantente al margen de esto. "

"No tengo idea? No estoy ciega! Ella está tratando de seducirte... de convertirte. Sólo Dios sabe lo que pasó aquí anoche. No es demasiado tarde, Michiru," Ruth suplicó.

Michiru dejó escapar una risa sin humor. Demasiado tarde? Era demasiado tarde para recuperar su corazón. "Ruth, estoy enamorada de Haruka. Y ya es demasiado tarde. Acabo de pasar las dos más maravillosas noches de mi vida con esa mujer. Y te equivocas. Ella no me sedujo. Yo la seduje a ella".

Ruth se quedó sin aliento, poniendo una mano temblorosa sobre su pecho. "Dios mío, has perdido completamente la razón. ¿Qué crees que va a decir madre?"

Esta vez Michiru sí se rió. "No soy una niña, Ruth. No me importa lo que diga madre." Ella golpeó su propio pecho. "Esto es sobre mí. No sobre ti, ni madre y tampoco Seiya", dijo, señalando hacia él. Ruth miró a Seiya por ayuda.

"¿No puedes hacerla entrar en razón?"

Seiya negó con la cabeza. "Lo he intentado."

Ruth levantó las manos, subiendo la voz a medida que se volvía hacia la peliazul. "¿Y ahora qué? Vas a estar con ella? Vas a hacer Dios sabe qué con...ella? Estás enferma! Necesitas ayuda profesional! No puedo creer que te estás tirando tu vida por esa... esa puta. No es de extrañar que tu hija resultara de esta manera"

Michiru levantó la mano y abofeteó a Ruth antes incluso de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar. Pero el jadeo y la expresión de sorpresa de Ruth apenas le importaron. Lo haría de nuevo. -"Lárgate", dijo en voz baja. -"Y la próxima vez, espera una invitación antes de aparecerte aquí sin previo aviso"

Ruth se quedó allí, aturdida, con una mano tocando su enrojecida mejilla. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Michiru se volvió hacia Seiya. -"Trata con mi abogado a partir de ahora, Seiya. No voy a pasar por otra escena como la de hoy."

"Pondré a Richard a cargo de los documentos, pero creo que estás apresurando esto, Michiru."

"Independientemente de lo que suceda conmigo y Haruka, yo nunca seré tu esposa de nuevo, Seiya."

"Estás cometiendo un error."

Michiru sonrió. "Adiós, Seiya."

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Me enamore de tí!

******Capitulo 18**

* * *

><p>Haruka condujo a ciegas por la montaña, tratando de darle sentido a lo que había sucedido. Una parte de ella sabía que no podía ser cierto. No después de los últimos días, de todos modos. Michiru nunca la habría utilizado para llegar a Seiya. Michiru era una de las personas más honestas que conocía. Pero otra parte de ella, le dijo que los últimos días fueron demasiado buenos para ser verdad, que una mujer como Michiru nunca sería capaz de hacer una vida con una relación así. Y Ruth! Haruka golpeó el volante con los puños. Nada le habría gustado más que abofetear a esa sabelotodo, petulante. Alex le lamió la cara y se quejó. Le acarició la cabeza y luego aceptó otro beso húmedo.<p>

"Lo sé. Soy un desastre. Pero vamos a salir de esto."

Michiru trató con el número de Haruka una vez más, de nuevo escuchando el timbre sin fin antes de que cayera la contestadora. Ya había dejado varios mensajes y no creía que uno más ayudaría. En su lugar, llamó a Hotaru.

"¿Mamá?"

"Me alegro de haberte encontrado. ¿Estás ocupada?"

"Ocupada? Me acabo de levantar."

"Es casi mediodía, Hotaru!"

"Y estás llamando para comprobar mis hábitos de sueño?" le preguntó bostezando.

"Lo siento. En realidad, me preguntaba si has odio algo de Haruka." Ahora la prueba. ¿Cuánto le diría a Hotaru?

"No. Ella no está ahí arriba contigo?"

Una pausa. "Estaba. Ella se fue."

"¿Tuvieron una pelea o algo así?"

Otra pausa. "Algo así. Ruth y tu padre aparecieron. Se fue antes de que pudiera hablar con ella y ahora no puedo encontrarla. "

"¿Has probado con su teléfono?"

"He probado todos los números que tengo, incluyendo el del trabajo. Hotaru, no sé dónde vive. Y todavía estoy en la cabaña. ¿Crees que podría pasar por su trabajo?"

Fue el turno de Hotaru para hacer una pausa. "Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?"

Michiru cerró los ojos. Decirle a Seiya y Ruth, era una cosa. No estaba lista para decirle a Hotaru. No estaba preparada para enfrentar eso. "Yo sólo... necesito hablar con ella. Si no tienes tiempo, no te preocupes."

"Voy a ir allá. Sólo deseo saber qué diablos estaba pasando. ¿Por qué estuvo papá ahí?"

Michiru suspiró. "Él se enteró sobre el divorcio. Quería hablar de eso."

"Ah, sí? ¿Y?" presionó.

"¿Y qué? Hablamos."

Hotaru hizo una pausa. "Y es por eso que estás molesta?"

"No, maldita sea, no es eso," Michiru se rompió. "Ruth le dijo a Haruka que tu padre y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo. Ella se fue y no puedo encontrarla. "

"Ya veo. ¿Y lo están?"

"Que si estamos juntos?" Michiru casi se echó a reír. Cuál, exactamente, sería la reacción de Hotaru si supiera como su madre acababa de pasar los últimos tres días? "No, hija. Eso es algo de lo que estoy completamente segura"

"Mamá, ¿tú... quieres que vaya allá arriba? ¿Necesitas hablar?" Preguntó Hotaru vacilante.

Michiru se tomó el puente de la nariz y se lo frotó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Hotaru no era estúpida. Debería haberse dado cuenta que sería capaz de leer a través de sus palabras. La peliazul respiró hondo y se limpió una lágrima errante."Oh, Hotaru," susurró. "Yo soy la madre aquí, sabes."

"Todavía podemos hablar. No estoy ciega, mamá. Sé que tú y Haruka... bueno, yo pude ver que algo estaba pasando"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No puedes solo decirme?" Michiru sollozaba y agarró el teléfono con más fuerza."¿Mamá?"

"Simplemente ocurrió", susurró. "No sé cuándo, no sé por qué. Pero Haruka... Haruka entró en mi vida y..." Ella no podía decir nada más. Las lágrimas le cerraron la garganta completamente.

"Está bien, mamá. ¿Por qué no voy allí? Podemos hablar", Hotaru sugirió.

"Eres toda una adulta, ¿no es así?"

"Estoy trabajando en ello", dijo Hotaru. "Voy a pasar por el lugar de Haruka primero, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, cariño. Te amo, lo sabes."

"Yo también te amo."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka estaba a medio camino de San Francisco antes de volver en sí. Se detuvo al lado de la carretera y se sentó mirando al frente, con las manos sin soltar el volante. ¿Por qué estaba escapando? ¿Era realmente por las palabras de Ruth? ¿O simplemente estaba escapando de Michiru y de los sentimientos que la habían consumido? Sentimientos que ella sabía que iban a causarle más daño que cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida? Sentimientos que dudaba que Michiru alguna vez pudiera devolver?

"Alex, ¿qué estamos haciendo?"

Pero él se sentó pacientemente en el asiento, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras la miraba. ¿Estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente y volver a su vida solitaria, fingiendo que nunca había conocido a Michiru? Fingiendo que no se había enamorado perdidamente por primera vez en su vida? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar que la aguamarina se fuera de su vida como si nunca hubiera estado en ella? Ella sabía en su corazón que Michiru no la usaría intencionalmente y también sabía que los últimos días, no habían pasado de manera que la peliazul pudiera vengarse de Seiya. Michiru no haría eso con ella.

Golpeó sus puños contra el volante de nuevo. Debería haber esperado a hablar con ella, no debería haber escuchado a Ruth. Pero, como había dicho Ruth, Michiru había sido herida lo suficiente. Ella no había querido agregarle algo más dando vueltas y esperando el golpe final.

"Eres tan ciega a veces", murmuró. -"¡Jesús!" Esperó un descanso en el tráfico y luego volvió la camioneta de regreso. No iba a escapar. Si Michiru decidía que esto era una vida que no podía vivir, entonces que así fuera. Pero ella lo oiría de su propia boca. No de la de Ruth.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru oyó el coche y se quedó sin respiración. Por un segundo, pensó que tal vez sería Haruka, pero sus nervios le dijeron que sería Hotaru. Y tenía que enfrentarse a ella. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Hotaru golpeó una vez en la puerta antes de abrirla. Sus miradas se encontraron. Entonces Hotaru dijo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Michiru dejó escapar el aliento contenido."No."

Madre e hija se abrazaron y Michiru dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran, acercando a Hotaru hacia ella. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

"Dime lo que pasó", dijo Hotaru finalmente.

Michiru se apartó, avergonzada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo podía decirle a su hija todo lo que le había sucedido este verano? Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. La verdad sería lo mejor."Estoy enamorada de ella", susurró.

Hotaru asintió. "Lo sé. Ella también está enamorada de ti."

Los ojos de Michiru se agrandaron. Hotaru sonrió suavemente. "Mamá, he estado alrededor de ustedes lo suficiente. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ciervos? ¡En serio! ¿Crees que soy una niña? "

Michiru se ruborizó y se pasó las manos por el cabello ya ingobernable. Había olvidado que Hotaru casi las había atrapado ese día en el bosque."No sé qué decir", admitió Michiru. "Simplemente sucedió. Habíamos llegado a ser tan cercanas y yo...yo tenía estos sentimientos con los cuales no sabía muy bien qué hacer. No es culpa de ella, Hotaru," dijo rápidamente. "La presioné, creo. Fui quien se acercó primero."

"¿Crees que te estoy juzgando?"

"No sé qué pensar, Hotaru. Yo no sé cómo se supone que debo actuar, lo que se supone debo hacer. No sé lo que estás pensando en este momento"

"Lo que estoy pensando? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?"

"Yo soy tu... madre."

"Así que no puedes ser humana? Mamá, sé que no has sido feliz. Yo vivía en la misma casa contigo,¿recuerdas? "Entonces Hotaru bajó la mirada. "Solo que nunca hubiera sospechado esto"

"¿Y crees que yo lo hice?" Michiru le preguntó con incredulidad. Ella se paseaba de un lado a otro ahora y Hotaru se lo impidió con un suave tirón en el brazo.

"Mamá, ¿estás segura de que esto no es sólo una reacción por lo de papá?"

Michiru la miró a los ojos. "Al principio, sí, eso es exactamente lo que pensé y no iba a hacerle eso a Haruka. Pero los sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes y no pude ocultarlos más. La atracción estaba allí y no se irían, sin importar lo que hiciese. Haruka trató de luchar con él, también. No fue como si ella me empujó a nada, Hotaru. De hecho, ella hizo todo lo posible para no dejar que sucediera. El domingo pasado, le rogué que se quedara conmigo, pero ella no quiso. Salió corriendo."

Michiru se detuvo, recordando la mirada en los ojos de Haruka cuando le dijo que estaba asustada. "Pero se apareció el jueves, dijo que debíamos hablar". Michiru sonrió y sintió un ligero rubor cruzar su cara. "Yo no quería hablar", dijo en voz baja. Ella tímidamente encontró los ojos de Hotaru. "Nunca me he sentido tan increíblemente viva en toda mi vida, Hotaru". Hotaru se limitó a asentir. "Le dije a tu padre. Cuando quiso hablar de volver a estar juntos, se le dije."

"Apuesto a que eso lo derribo," Hotaru se echó a reír.

"No lo dudes. Él y Ruth me culparon por la forma en que te has convertido," admitió.

"¿Qué? Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con eso", insistió Hotaru.

"Lo sé, cariño. Yo... abofetee a Ruth."

"¿Mamá? No lo hiciste!" Hotaru se puso las dos manos en la cara y luego se echó a reír. "Dios, ojalá hubiera podido ver eso."

Michiru también se echó a reír. "Me sentí muy bien, en realidad. Años de frustración se fueron en esa bofetada. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que le dijo a Haruka. Ella sólo admitió insinuar que tu padre y yo nos estábamos reconciliando. Y Haruka tenía suficientes dudas acerca de mis sentimientos e intenciones así que se cerró, supongo. Probablemente ella no quería quedarse y esperar a que yo se lo dijera"

"Así que, ¿quieres ver a Haruka de nuevo?" preguntó Hotaru vacilante. "Esto no fue más que algo de una sola vez?"

"Mi vida está en una crisis total, se acerca el invierno y no tengo casa, no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer con mi tiempo, pero de lo único de lo que estoy segura, Hotaru, es de Haruka". Se cubrió la boca, con los ojos clavados en los de Hotaru. "Estoy enamorada de ella. Una mujer. Y quiero estar con ella y me importa un comino lo que el resto de la familia diga"

Se echó a llorar de nuevo antes de que Hotaru pudiera hablar y aceptó los brazos tentativos que se colocaron a su alrededor de su hija. "Lo siento", exclamó. "Pero no sé qué hacer."

"Mamá, por favor, no llores", declaró Hotaru. "Todo va a estar bien."

"Estar bien? Se ha ido. Probablemente se fue a San Francisco. Tiene amigos allí. Ella tiene una mujer allí con la que ha estado saliendo," sollozó. "Probablemente fue con ella. "

"No. Haruka no haría eso. Ella volverá."

Michiru trató de tranquilizarse, secándose las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro. Estaba hecha un lío y odiaba que Hotaru la viera de esta manera. "Lo siento," dijo de nuevo.

"¿Vas a parar con eso? Mamá, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, sin importar qué; No me hagas aun lado cuando yo pueda estar aquí para ti"

Michiru miró a su hija por un largo tiempo, finalmente asintió. Ella tenía razón."Está bien. Estoy..."

"Estresada?"

"Avergonzada", corrigió.

"Avergonzada? ¿Por qué?"

"Soy tu madre y yo acabo de admitir que tengo una relación lésbica."

"Oh Dios, bueno! ¿Vas a superarlo? No es como si fuera ajeno a mí, sabes."

Michiru se echó a reír y Hotaru se unió a ella."Gracias por venir hasta aquí. Significa mucho para mí, Hotaru."

"De nada. Ahora, ¿tienes ganas de cocinar?"

"Cocinar? ¿Tienes hambre?" Hotaru sonrió. "Bueno, me dormí tarde, como ya sabes. Me perdí el desayuno y el almuerzo."

"Hamburguesas? Probablemente podría manejar eso."

"Eso sería genial mamá."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka condujo lentamente por la carretera de la montaña, sus nervios finalmente obteniendo lo mejor de ella. ¿Qué si Seiya todavía estaba allí? ¿Qué haría?

"Date la vuelta", dijo en voz alta. Se había detenido una sola vez, para dejar a Alex correr un poco. Estaba cansada y hambrienta pero tenía que ver a Michiru. Tenía que saber a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando. Se volvió hacia la carretera de la cabaña de Michiru, preguntándose si esta sería la última vez. Su corazón se aferró dolorosamente por un momento al ver otro coche allí, entonces sus cejas se levantaron cuando reconoció que era el coche de Hotaru.

Casi había decidido seguir conduciendo, pero Alex movió la cola con entusiasmo, sabiendo exactamente donde estaban, y se detuvo al lado del coche de la universitaria y estacionó.

"¿Eso fue un coche?" Preguntó Michiru. Ella estaba limpiando los platos de la mesa de picnic y miró nerviosamente a Hotaru.

"Sí, creo que sí."

"Haruka?"

"¿Quieres que vaya a ver?"

"Sí. Y es probable que no quieras estar cerca para ser testigo de los gritos", añadió Michiru.

Ellas había hablado más de hamburguesas y la peliazul se enojaba más cada minuto. Haruka se había ido sin darle la oportunidad de explicar, como si fuera culpa de ella que Ruth y Seiya hubieran aparecido. Como si estuviera todo planeado. Bueno, tendría que decírselo, a pesar de las palabras de Hotaru para que se mantuviera calmada con la rubia."

"Mamá..."

"Me alegro de que esté aquí, Hotaru, pero todavía estoy enojada."

"Creo que es mejor advertirle entonces." –dijo Hotaru sonriendo a su madre

Hotaru encontró a Haruka cuando ella y Alex estaban redondeando la esquina de la cabaña. Se detuvo con las manos en las caderas. -"Mujer, estás en problemas."

Haruka se detuvo."Lo estoy?"

Hotaru asintió. "Graves problemas. De hecho, la última vez que la vi así de enojada fue cuando derrame pintura en la alfombra del salón"

Haruka metió nerviosamente las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos. "Sabes... sobre... nosotras?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Hotaru sonrió. "Oh, sí. Sé más o menos todo", dijo. "Más de lo que quería saber".

"Genial", murmuró Haruka.

"A mamá le dolió mucho que te fueras, ¿sabes?"

Haruka asintió. "Ruth, ella dijo algunas cosas, me hizo pensar que..."

"Oh, Haruka, ¿no sabes cómo es la tía Ruth aun? ¿Creías que ella realmente podría afrontar este nuevo acontecimiento en la vida de mamá? "

Haruka se pasó las nerviosas manos por el cabello. Esto de Hotaru, no se lo esperaba. Había presumido que ella sería la última persona con quien Michiru compartiría esto. Pero la peliazul le había dicho casi todo.

"Sí. Yo sé cómo es Ruth. Pero con todo lo que estaba pasando y sabiendo lo nuevo que era esto para tu madre, yo sólo... huí ", admitió. "No podía enfrentarla y que me dijera que no significaba nada para ella. "

Los ojos de Hotaru se suavizaron y negó con la cabeza."Ustedes dos son un par muy particular, ¿lo sabías? Soy yo la que se supone que necesita una guía ahora ¿sabes? Soy la niña aquí. Pero ustedes dos. . . Jesús! Mamá es un caso perdido, Haru! Deberías haberte llegado antes, cuando todavía estaba llorando. Pero ella ha tenido tiempo para pensar en ello y ahora sólo está muy enojada".

"Genial", murmuró de nuevo Haruka.

Hotaru agarró los brazos de la rubia y los apretó. "¿No sabes cómo se siente sobre ti? ¿Estás ciega? "

"Hotaru..."

"Oh, Así es el amor! He visto lo que ha estado sucediendo. Lo he sabido probablemente por más tiempo que ustedes dos. Mamá no va a volver con papá, Haruka. Ella lo botó"

Haruka se permitió una sonrisa. "Ella lo hizo, ¿eh?"

"Sí, grandísima idiota! Ahora ve por ella y aclara esto? Tengo una cita esta noche y no quiero arruinarla preocupándome por ustedes dos. "

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru sintió su presencia mucho antes de oírla. Esperó un momento antes de darse la vuelta. Los ojos azules chocaron con unos verdes. Tantos pensamientos apiñados juntos, Michiru no sabía qué decir primero por lo que no dijo nada.

"Yo... supongo que fui la que se asustó, ¿eh?" dijo finalmente Haruka.

"¿Es eso lo que hiciste? Desde aquí, parece que me dejaste."

"Michiru..."

"No empieces. Estoy tan enfadada contigo, Haruka Tenoh!, No puedo creer que te fuiste sin decir una palabra. Ni una palabra! Como si yo los hubiera invitado aquí, como si lo que hemos compartido no significara nada! ¡Nada! "

"Michiru..."

"Realmente le creíste a Ruth? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Pensabas que estaba usándote? Que quizás estaba experimentando con esto? "

"Michiru..."

"No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez," advirtió Michiru. "Llamé a cada maldito número que tenía de ti, incluyendo el trabajo. Deberías estar agradecida de no haber llamado a la policía para localizarte"

"La policía?"

Michiru agitó las manos hacia Haruka. "¿Y por qué estás aquí ahora?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué? Ellos se han ido así que crees que es seguro ahora?"

"Seguro?" Haruka se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, pero vio la mirada en los ojos de Michiru asi que la borró con la misma rapidez.

"No pudiste quedarte cuando te necesité? Cuando les dije lo que estaba pasando con nosotras?"

"Les dijiste?"

"Sí, les dije." -Michiru miró a los ojos de Haruka y su ira se calmó tan rápido como había llegado. Haruka estaba aquí. Al fin. Soltó el aliento que había retenido y dejó que las lágrimas se formaran y cayeran.

"Michiru," susurró la rubia. Se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia sí. "Lo siento mucho."

"Sólo me dejaste," murmuró la peliazul. "Estaba tan asustada cuando no pude encontrarte."

"Yo estaba en camino a San Francisco cuando me di cuenta que estaba creyéndole a Ruth en lugar de creer lo que había en mi corazón ", dijo en voz baja.

Michiru hundió la cara en el cuello de Haruka, sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de la rubia."¿Qué es exactamente lo que dijo Ruth?" preguntó ella. "Dime por qué huiste."

"Ella dijo que me estabas utilizando para llegar a Seiya, que habías estado hablando con él. Y que realmente no habías pedido el divorcio. Ella dijo que ibas a regresar con él. Sugirió que me ahorrara la molestia de decírmelo"

Michiru asintió, su enojo por Ruth se encendió una vez más, pero ella lo apartó. No había tiempo para eso ahora. Ella y Haruka tenía que arreglar esto.

"Seiya obtuvo los papeles ayer. Es por eso que se apareció aquí. Él quería que lo intentáramos de nuevo. Pero le dije que no lo amaba. Le dije que me había enamorado de ti", terminó en un susurro.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron y dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso.

"También le dije a Ruth. Ella se volvió loca."

"Lo siento", dijo Haruka de nuevo.

"Por favor, dime", le susurró al oído de Haruka. "Por favor, dime que esto no es de un solo lado."

Haruka se apartó y levantó la cabeza de Michiru, mirando a los azules ojos manchados de lágrimas. "Te amo. Seguramente lo sabes a estas alturas".

Michiru sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo la dejaba ante las palabras de Haruka. Sus labios buscaron y encontraron a la rubia, sintiendo una paz que temía haber perdido. Lo último de su ira se escabulló como la suave boca de Haruka reclamó la de ella. Ella se apretó, perdiéndose en el beso de esa alta mujer. Pero se separaron, sintiéndose culpables cuando Hotaru se aclaró la garganta.

"Olvidaron que estaba aquí, ¿eh?" Los ojos de Michiru se ensancharon, completamente avergonzados."Así que, arreglaron las cosas?" Preguntó Hotaru, haciendo caso omiso de la incomodidad de su madre.

"Sí, creo que sí", dijo Haruka.

"Bueno. Porque la próxima vez que tengamos una reunión familiar, tal vez todo el mundo hablará de ustedes en vez de mí. "

"Hotaru!"

Pero Hotaru se rió, se acercó y las abrazó."La comunicación es la clave, Haru. Recuérdalo." Entonces ella sonrió. "¿Acaso mamá gritó?"

"Ella gritó."

"No grité," Michiru insistió.

"Yo creo que sí." –replico Haruka

"Creo que te lo merecías." Hotaru se rió de nuevo. "Así que, ¿es seguro para mí salir de aquí? Supongo que quieren un poco de...tiempo a solas para besarse y todo eso. "

"Hotaru!"

"Oh, mamá, relájate."

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>90 reviews guauu! Gracias...<strong>

**Se que dije que le hacían falta dos capitulos, pero nooo, le faltaban 3...asi que la siguiente actualización es el final de esta historia; la madurez de Hotaru en esta historia me ha encantado, amo a Alex, odio a Ruth y el pobre de Seiya no se si sentir lastima por él o que!?...XD**

**Gracias por su reviews...espero subir el final mañana o a mas tardara el ultima día del año, sus comentarios mandan..!...**


	19. Chapter 19 Completas!

**CAPITULO 19**

* * *

><p>Haruka puso una vela en la mesilla de noche y vio como las sombras parpadeaban a través del cuerpo desnudo de Michiru.<p>

"Ven a la cama," susurró la aguamarina.

Haruka sacó su camiseta, dejando su cuerpo tan desnudo como el de Michiru, pero vaciló. "Sabes que estoy totalmente y perdidamente enamorada de ti", afirmó.

Michiru se sentó y se apoyó en un codo. "Sí. Eso es más o menos lo que esperaba." Palmeó el espacio a su lado. "Ven."

Haruka sonrió y se metió al lado de Michiru, sus manos rodeando la cintura de la mujer mas pequeña y la subió encima de ella. "No puedo esperar para ver a Ruth," Haruka susurró en la boca de Michiru.

"Ruth? Quieres hablar de Ruth? ¿Ahora?" Michiru le preguntó besándola.

"Día del trabajo. Creo que una fiesta familiar está a la orden."

"Eres una alborotadora," Michiru acusó. Cuando Haruka abrió la boca para hablar, Michiru la hizo callar con un dedo suave en sus labios.

"Este es mi tiempo. No quiero hablar de Ruth o de reuniones familiares." Sonrió y Haruka la besó suavemente, dejando a sus labios permanecer. "Quiero mostrarte cuánto te amo. No quiero nunca que dudes de esto otra vez."

Sus ojos se cerraron, entonces Michiru se movió más abajo, capturando el pecho de Haruka con un hambre renovada. Haruka miró a Michiru en su pecho, finalmente dejando a sus ojos cerrarse en completa rendición. Los ojos de la pequeña mujer estaban cerrados, pero sintió las manos de Haruka en su cabello, enroscadas suavemente, sosteniéndola cerca. Entonces las caderas de la rubia se elevaron, reuniéndose con Michiru, y las mismas manos la instaron a bajar.

Michiru dejó de mala gana su pecho, dejando besos húmedos a través de la piel suave. Oyó a Haruka gemir, oyó su propia respiración agitada mientras se movía más abajo. Las piernas de la alta mujer se abrieron y la peliazul se asentó entre ellas, con las manos separando lentamente los muslos de la rubia aún más.

"Te amo", murmuró Michiru.

"Mmmm".

Michiru levantó la cabeza y sonrió. "Mmmm?"

"Estoy en el cielo", murmuró Haruka.

"Casi", susurró Michiru. "Pero yo también"

Sus dientes mordisquearon un muslo, haciendo caso omiso de las caderas levantadas de Haruka mientras trataba de empujar a Michiru más cerca de su centro. No iba a ser apresurada y su lengua molestó a Haruka mientras se movía a su otro muslo.

"Michi... por favor."

Michiru mordió suavemente la carne de Haruka, sus manos moviéndose bajo ella, deslizándose alrededor de los firmes glúteos, acercando a Haruka más a su boca en espera. Su suave vello brillaba con la excitación de Haruka; y Michiru inhaló profundamente, sabiendo que ella lo había causado, sabiendo que era solo para ella.

"Te amo," susurró de nuevo antes de que su boca reclamara a Haruka.

"También...te amo... ohhh…Michiru."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Estás esperando esto, ¿no es así?" Michiru acusó.

"Sip. No puedo esperar."

"Eres tan mala como Haruka, sabes."

Hotaru sonrió pero siguió haciendo las hamburguesas. "Veinte son suficiente?"

"Creería que quince lo son y así nos quedan sobras", dijo Michiru.

"No puedo creer que no has hablado con ella. ¿Estás segura de que incluso viene?"

"Madre dijo que toda la familia viene. Me vendría muy bien si ella no se presenta."

"Pero mamá, ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?"

"Lo divertido sería una buena fiesta relajante en lugar de lidiar con la tía Ruth y su desaprobación de toda esta situación"

"¿Estás preocupada por Haru, ¿verdad? Ella no va a causar una escena, ya sabes."

"Lo sé. Pero si Ruth dice una sola palabra sobre esto, Haruka no va a mantener la boca cerrada. Y yo en realidad no le he explicado nada a madre"

"Ella no sabe que te has mudado a la casa de Haruka?"

"No."

"Mamá, has estado viviendo con Haruka por ocho semanas. ¿No crees que deberías decirle a alguien? "

"Voy a decirle hoy. Es gracioso, sabes. Estoy segura que Ruth le contó lo sucedido ese día, pero ella no ha mencionado una sola palabra al respecto. Sólo dijo que escuchó que seguíamos adelante con el divorcio y quería saber si yo estaba bien."

Hotaru se echó a reír. "Oh, esto va a ser divertido."

Ambas levantaron la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y Haruka y Alex irrumpieron.

"¿Qué hiciste con Sheri?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"Ella es más joven. La estoy haciendo llevar las cosas pesadas."

Su viaje a la ciudad había brindado todos los ingredientes para las margaritas, junto con la lista que Michiru había empujado en sus manos antes de salir.

Haruka ignoró a Hotaru y se acercó a Michiru y la besó en la boca."Me extrañaste?"

Michiru se ruborizó, aun sin sentirse cómoda con esta muestra de afecto en frente de su hija."Te extrañé", dijo ella. "Y luego, cuando estemos solas y Hotaru no nos esté mirando, yo podría besarte".

"Oh, mamá", se quejo Hotaru.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya no soy una niña."

"Eso no importa. Todavía soy tu madre."

"Va a hacer que te sientas mejor si beso a Sheri?"

"Eso sin duda no me hará sentir mejor!"

Hotaru y Haruka rieron mientras Michiru se ruborizaba. ¡En serio! Las dos juntas eran unos bichos.

"¿Qué tal si vamos todas fuera y nos relajamos antes de que llegue la compañía, ¿eh?" dijo Haruka, haciendo que Michiru sonriera y asintió.

Sí. Sin duda alguna podrían usar un poco de tranquilidad antes de que la familia apareciera. Todavía no podía creer que ella había dejado que Haruka y Hotaru la convencieran de esta fiesta. Todo iba perfectamente bien sin necesidad de meter a la familia en sus asuntos de nuevo. Pero sabía que si alguna vez esperaba resolver las cosas con Ruth, si ella y su madre iban a tener una relación normal de nuevo, tenía que decirles acerca de Haruka. Y la mejor manera, como Haruka y Hotaru le habían dicho, era que la familia las viera juntas.

Se detuvo en la puerta, observando Haruka, Hotaru y Sheri mientras sacaban las sillas al sol, todas riendo mientras Alex luchaba por su atención con dos pelotas de tenis. Sus ojos se posaron en Haruka, su amante y su mejor amiga.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se propagó calurosamente por su rostro, recordando la sugerencia vacilante de Haruka de que Michiru se mudara con ella. Haruka había estado preocupada que Michiru dijera que era demasiado pronto, pero si había algo de lo que la aguamarina estaba segura, era de su amor por la rubia.

Ellas se habían asentado en la vida de la otra tan fácilmente, Michiru ahora era voluntaria en el centro de apoyo para mujeres junto a la rubia, tanto Haruka como ella contaban con el suficiente capital para no preocuparse por trabajar, la aguamarina se preguntó cómo había vivido todos estos años sin esa mujer a su lado. Haruka levantó la vista y encontró sus ojos, haciendo señas a Michiru para unirse a ellas, y ella dejó sus pensamientos para más tarde.

"Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad, mamá?"

"No. Sólo estoy lista para acabar con esto de una vez." Michiru se sentó junto a Haruka y le tomó la mano, apretando suavemente. "Te amo," susurró.

Haruka sonrió y se acercó más. "¿En qué estabas pensando ahí?"

"En ti. En nosotras."

"¿Todo bien?" –pregunto la rubia con la ceja levantada

Michiru suspiró. "Perfecto".

Haruka asintió. "Sí". Luego se llevó la mano de Michiru a los labios y la besó suavemente. "Yo también te amo"

Hotaru se aclaró la garganta. "¿Es todo eso realmente necesario?"

Michiru se limitó a sonreír, tratando de no sonrojarse esta vez cuando se inclinó y besó a Haruka en los labios. "Es realmente necesario, porque gracias a esta mujer pude renacer y cambiar; ella es el cambio mas grande de mis nuevos amaneceres, los amaneceres mas felices que he tenido"

"Mamá por favor, eso es demasiado empalagoso!"

Y Haruka simplemente sonrio ante las palabras de su amiga y amante, ahora podían venir miles de Ruths a intentar destruir su relación; pero estaba segura del amor de esa mujer y esa declaración seria parte de los hermosos recuerdos que formaría con ella, porque al fin...al fin se sentía completa.

.

.

.

**F**

**I**

**N**

* * *

><p><em><strong>200 paginas de word adaptadas y casi 100 reviews...Muchas Gracias, por haberme acompañado en la historia de estas bellas y poderosas mujeres,<strong>_

_**GRACIAS...awww, Osaka, katiadragon646, Denny Malfoy, Ale, Lunita Hikari, Osaka, The Eternal Voyager, Alexia, radamantis, nekatenoh396, karlhaestrada, liz, Viento cortante, Eddy, Garciap301183, Somnus de Mitilene, Tutivale, Kenni de Tenoh, Lupita Flores...y a todos aquellos anónimos que leen y que leeran en un futuro...**_

_**Asi que podemos decir...Reto completado...XD...**_

_**Aun estoy con "Destino Compartido" y "El Lado Ciego del Amor" (Que esta en sus últimos capitulo); tratare de terminar esta ultima antes de iniciar un nuevo proyecto...si lo desean coloquenme en favoritoso o siganme para que estén pendientes de las nuevas historias para el 2015...**_

_**Feliz Año, que sus metas y sueños se cumplan y como dijo NAPOLEÓN.."**_**Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse de él, es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado"**

**Me gustaria saber... ¿Que personaje les gusto mas de esta historia y porque?**

**Que esten super bien...Siempre!**

**Janeth Haruka :)**


End file.
